


Secret Desires Of The Heart

by PotatoKittyKat



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Badass Rey, Begging, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo can be saved, Ben Solo can use the Force like no one else, Ben Solo is affectionate, Ben Solo is powerful, Bendemption, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Chair Sex, Character Death, Chasing, Chest humping, Consensual, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Discipline Kink, Doggy Style, Dreams and Nightmares, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Evil Snoke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face grinding, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond sex (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Lightning, Force Sex (Star Wars), Force related injury, Force-Sensitive Rey, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fucking, Guilt, HEA, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Impossible use of the Force, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intense Sex, Jedi Ben, Jedi Killer, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Kinky use of the Force, Kinky use of the Force Bond, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Loves Rey, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren can use the Force like no one else, Kylo Ren is affectionate, Kylo Ren is powerful, Late Night Conversations, Lightsabers, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pain Kink, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Physical Abuse, Plot, Powerful Orgasms, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben deserve a happy ending, Rey loves Kylo Ren, Rey refuses to give up, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex against the wall, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a Chair, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sweet, Temptation, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, True Love, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Window Sex, accidental injury, here kitty kitty kitty, reylo smut, sex against a window, sex against the door, sex against the window, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoKittyKat/pseuds/PotatoKittyKat
Summary: Rey from Jakku is a Padawan to Jedi Knight Ben Solo at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple, and has been for five years. One eventful morning leads to a secret, whirlwind relationship, despite the Jedi Code of not forming emotional attachments. Then one fateful night, it all falls apart as Ben burns down the Jedi Temple, flees into the night, and  turns to the Dark side.Separated for two years, Rey, having joined the Resistance, encounters the First Order. She is unexpectedly taken prisoner by Kylo Ren, her former Jedi Knight, as he works with Snoke to bring down the Resistance. She is torn between doing what is right, and her feelings for the infamous Jedi Killer. Rey works hard to resist Supreme Leader Snoke, believing that she is the only one that can bring her former Jedi Knight back to the Light.Ben, now as Kylo Ren, struggles to let go of his past, feelings included, and fully  embrace the Dark side in order to bring down the Resistance and kill Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, once and for all. After spontaneously taking his former Padawan prisoner aboard the Supremacy, Kylo begins to believe that, with time and training, he can turn Rey to the Dark Side.*INDEFINITE HIATUS*
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Jannah, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 120
Kudos: 310





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**26 ABY**  
**Jakku**

**S****he was finally leaving Jakku.**  
Trying to contain her excitement, ten year old Rey shifted from one foot to the other as she listened to the ongoing conversation between Jakku's junk trader boss, Unkar Plutt, and a tiny, mysterious woman named Maz Kanata.  
Plutt was a Crolute, with mottled, rather slimy looking skin, and pitch black eyes. He was the self established junk boss of Jakku, forcing people living on the planet to work for him as scavengers. In exchange for scrap metal, gear and weapons collected from downed ships, Plutt would provide rations of food for his scavengers.  
He didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart, though. He did it for money and reign.  
Yes. He certainly seemed to fancy himself as a king of some sort. He ruled over his scavengers quite brutally; he would often send out his thugs to....keep people in line, punishing any who sought to branch out into their own business.  
He was a ruthless creature, incapable of compassion and empathy.  
Rey had been one of his scavengers for five years now. Ever since her parents had left on Jakku, with a promise to return. But she knew that they were never coming back for her.  
So, she had worked diligently as a scavenger, doing all that Plutt had demanded of her over the years.  
And now, she was going to leave Jakku.  
Maz Kanata, a small creature of unknown origins, with heavily wrinkled orange skin, had shown up on Jakku earlier that day, looking for gear. Or, so Rey had assumed. But, the second that her ship had landed on the harsh, sandy plains of Jakku, Maz had alighted down the steel steps and had walked directly up to Rey. Not once had the diminutive orange woman strayed from her path. Once she had reached Rey, she had promptly introduced herself, enthusiastically shaking Rey's small hand with her own equally tiny hand.  
She had smile at Rey, giving her a friendly yet assessing look. Practically the same height, Rey had stared back at the woman with open curiosity. She sensed a kindness within her, something that she had never sensed in Plutt. Maz had nodded, as though satisfied with her assessment. She had turned away, murmuring "She has the Force." before making her way over to Unkar Plutt.  
And that is where she had spent the better part of an hour, patiently trying to convince the Crolute that Rey was the perfect candidate for a temple that trained young Jedi.  
Rey didn't know what a Jedi was. Nor did she know what a Force was. But Maz had seemed confident that Rey was apparently both of those things.  
Rey sidled closer, seated herself on a makeshift chair, and listened as Maz informed Plutt that Rey was no longer of any use to him as a scavenger. That instead, she would be more beneficial at the Jedi school.  
Plutt, naturally, tried to argue against losing an employee.  
More time passed, during which Rey began to doze off. Suddenly, Maz was gently shaking her awake and inquiring as to whether or not she was ready to go.  
Rey scrambled to her feet and followed the kind woman, more than happy to be done with the sand covered, sun drenched planet of Jakku.

* * *

  
  
**The Jedi Temple**

**T**hey had arrived.  
Rey stared in awe at the huge, sprawling temple before her.  
She and Maz had just landed on an expansive, grassy field near the Jedi Temple. They exited the ship together, and Rey had stopped, awestruck, at the sight of the Jedi Temple.  
She had never seen anything so beautiful before.  
This PLANET was beautiful.  
There were rocks, dirt and stone. But also beautiful trees, bushes, flowers and what looked to be several beautiful green gardens dotting the land, as well as several ponds.  
Rey had never seen so much green before in her life. She hadn't known that such a vibrant color existed like this. The only green that she had seen was on faded gear, weapons and scraps of metal on Jakku. But the shade of green present here at the Jedi Temple was breathtaking.  
Maz placed a comforting hand on Rey's shoulder. "Amazing, isn't it?" She asked with a broad smile. Rey nodded. "Yes." She breathed out the word. Her gaze jumped from one thing to the next, unable to settle for long. She had a very strong desire to lay down on the grass, to see if it felt as soft as it looked.  
But there were people around, people of all ages; children near her age, teens and young adults, and a few elders. She noted that the some of the adults and elders wore robes or cloaks, and carried strange, cylindrical objects attached to the leather belts around their waists. Rey did not want to embarrass herself by rolling all over the grass. Instead, she nodded at Maz, who murmured "Come along," and gently guided Rey into the Temple. As they passed more people, Rey noted that some of the teens and young adults wore braids in their hair. She was sure that it meant something. But what, she didn't know.  
A few people gave her and Maz curiosity filled glances as the two of them walked down a long hall.  
"Where are we going?" Rey asked. "I'm taking you to see Master Skywalker." Maz replied. "Master Skywalker? Who is that?" "He's the Jedi Master that owns this Temple." Maz said as they reached a set of huge brass double doors. With a brief knock, Maz opened the doors and ushered Rey inside.  
The room was massive, with scuffed stone floors and smooth, shining stone walls. It had a large stone and glass dome ceiling, showing off a gorgeous blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. Rey fought to keep her mouth from falling open in wonder. Lowering her gaze from the sky, she noticed a huge stone table in the middle of the room. Seated around the table were men and women of various ages, ranging from adult to, well, perhaps as old and wrinkled as Maz Kanata. An older man with grayish blond hair, a grayish white beard, and blue eyes rose to his feet upon Rey and Maz's entrance. "Ah, Maz. You've returned." He said with a smile directed first at the tiny orange woman, then at Rey.  
"Master Skywalker." Maz returned the man's smile, then nudged a suddenly nervous Rey forward. "This is Rey, from Jakku. I believe that she has potential to become quite the powerful Jedi. She said. "You don't say." Master Skywalker, along with the other adults, eyed Rey with interest. Then, Skywalker spoke directly to her. "How would you feel about completing a few tests in order to show any potential Force abilities?" He inquired. "What's a Force?" Rey asked. The room erupted into good natured laughter. "The Force is a magnificent thing," Luke explained. "It is a wondrous power. It is an energy field, created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. It resides in all life forms. And it resides in you, young Rey." Master Skywalker smiled down at her. "So, what say you, young Rey? Are you willing to test your abilities?" He asked. Rey looked at all the smiling faces gazing at her. Their demeanor was like Maz's; a demeanor of kindess and acceptance.  
And so, taking a deep breath, Rey nodded her head.

* * *

  
  
**Jedi Temple**

**S**he had passed.  
Stretched out on the grass, hands clasped behind her head, Rey gazed up at the sky as fluffly white clouds passed overhead.  
She was in the massive garden that sat behind the Jedi Temple. She loved coming here, to sit, to meditate, or to read a book as she sat on the edge of the huge stone fountain in the middle of the garden. Sometimes, she sat beneath the hugest tree in the garden, relaxing in the shade. But not today. Today had been the end of her tests. Exhilarated, yet exhausted, Rey had hurried out to the garden and had plopped down onto the grass. For the past two weeks, she had undergone various tests to bring forth her Force abilities. Abilities that she herself hadn't even been aware of.  
Maz Kanata had left the Jedi Temple two weeks ago, shortly after making sure that Rey was certain of her decision to stay. After her agreement, Rey was given a delicious, hot meal (More food than she had ever seen), and then taken to a Refresher to bathe. Fresh clothes were left for her. After she had dressed, she was taken to her very own bedroom where, laying atop the cool and fresh sheets, she had promptly fallen asleep. Two days after her arrival, Master Skywalker, whose name was Luke, had shown her around the Temple, introducing her to other Jedi Younglings around her age, Padawans, the teens and young adults who were apprentices to Jedi Knights and Masters, and then, to the Knights and Masters themselves.  
But, as Rey had learned, not everyone living in the Temple were Younglings, Padawans, Knights and Masters. Three people, sisters Paige and Rose Tico, and a young man named Finn, had been taken in and cared for after having been orphaned in some war years ago.  
Finn was fourteen years old, with dark hair, skin the color of chestnuts, brown eyes, and amazingly high cheekbones. He was quite strikingly handsome. Whenever Rey saw him, she found herself thinking of a prince from a fairy tale. His Force abilities were pretty much nonexistent. So, instead of being a Jedi Youngling, he was a Cadet. He excelled in hand to hand combat, as well as the use of a Blaster. A Blaster was a type of ranged weapon that fired intense plasma energy at its target. Even at such a young age, Finn proved quite efficient in all manner of Blaster weaponry.  
Paige and Rose Tico, two gorgeous young girls with lightly tanned skin, almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones and long black hair, also excelled in ways to make up for their low Force abilities. Aside from knowing how to use Blaster weaponry properly, both sisters were highly knowledgeable of all things mechanical. If one sought information on the inner workings of droids, ships and weapons, the Tico sisters were your go to gals. Paige, who was nineteen years old, was quite protective of her fourteen year old sister Rose. And BOTH sisters, along with Finn, had immediately taken Rey under their wing, showing her the ropes and making sure that she never felt lonely. They also cheered her on during the her tests.  
Two weeks after her arrival at the Jedi Temple, Rey had passed every test with flying colors. Finn and the girls had promised Rey a day of celebration, as soon as their classes let out.  
And so, Rey waited for them in the garden, watching the clouds pass by. Now that she had proven that she was Force-Sensitive, she would, according to Master Skyalker, be placed in a class full of Jedi Younglings. Together, they would all learn how to use their Force abilities. However, once the age of thirteen was reached, all Jedi Younglings each would be paired with a single either Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. The Jedi Youngling would become what was known as a Padawan, an apprentice student, personally handpicked by a Knight or Master themselves.  
Rey wasn't sure who her Knight or Master would be. But she hoped that it would be Master Luke himself. And, if not Master Luke, then hopefully someone as powerful and kind as Skywalker.  
Sighing contentedly, Rey shifted slightly on the grass to get more comfortable......and drifted off to sleep.  
When she woke up an hour later, the sky had darkened. At first, she thought that storm clouds had rolled in. But, when she gazed up at the sky, she was flabbergasted to see that one of the garden's stone benches was floating in the air. Startled, she sat up as the bench floated past her. Wide eyed, Rey looked around to see various benches, large rocks and boulders floating through the air.  
She had a brief moment where she wondered if she had somehow did this while she slept. But she quickly knew better. She could always feel when she was using the Force. This wasn't coming from her. A quick look around the garden showed that she wasn't alone.  
A young man, who looked to be about the same age as Paige, sat beneath the largest oak tree.  
His eyes were closed. Rey would have thought that he were asleep if it weren't for the crossed legged, palms upward pose of someone meditating.  
Even sitting down, the young man looked huge. He wore a short sleeved black shirt and black pants, the color a stark difference from the whites, browns, and grays that everyone else always wore. The dark color made his pale skin stand out.  
His hair was just as dark as his clothes, long, curly, and adorned with a few customary braids worn by all Padawan.  
Aside from his large visage, the aura of his Force felt.....different from the others. During the two weeks that Rey had been staying at the Jedi Temple, she had sensed kindness and tranquility coming from everyone. But, even from a few feet away, Rey sensed a confusing aura of....She didn't know what. Realizing that she was staring, Rey finally spoke, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.  
"You're really powerful."  
The young man opened his eyes and regarded her for a moment. After a brief assessing look, the Padawan dismissed her, closing his eyes and resuming his meditation. Rey stood up, and nearly smacked her head on a large stone. But the offending object jerked out of the way at the last moment. "Who's your Master?" She asked, making another attempt at a conversation. The man sighed. "Skywalker." He said. "Master Skywalker?" Intrigued, Rey approached the Padawan. "If you're his Padawan, can I be his as well?" She asked.  
Another sigh.  
"No."  
Rey opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted when Master Skywalker's voice cut across the garden.  
"There you are."  
The older Jedi moved quickly toward Rey and the Padawan, dodging floating objects with surprising agility. He gave Rey a brief smile when he reached them, then gave the young Padawan a hard look.  
I've been looking for you, Ben." He said. "And you've found me." The Padawan replied. Master Skywalker sighed, then made introductions. "Ben, this is Rey, from Jakku. Rey, this is my nephew and Padawan, Ben Solo."  
"Nephew?" Rey was intrigued once more. Aside from Rose and Paige, she didn't know anyone else at the Jedi Temple who were related.  
"Ben, your Trials await you." Luke said to his nephew. "Rey, Finn and the Tico sisters are looking for you. I believe that a celebration is in order." Master Skywalker awarded Rey with another smile. "Congratulations." He said to her as Ben Solo stood up. He was _tall_, towering well over both Rey and Luke. With an absent minded wave of one large hand, all of the floating objects landed gently and accurately in their designated spot. Without a word, he walked past Rey and Luke. They both watched as he left the garden and walked through the large archway leading into the back of the Jedi Temple.  
"What are his Trials?" Rey asked once he was gone. "The Jedi Trials. They are to determine whether or not a Padawan is ready to become a Jedi Knight." Luke answered. He placed a hand onto Rey's shoulder and guided her into the Temple. "Years from now, with proper training, you will undergo the same Trials in order to determine if you will be ready to graduate from a Padawan." Luke explained. "I will be ready when the time comes." Rey said with conviction. Master Skywalker laughed delightedly. "Your determination is admirable, Rey. When you become a Padawan three years from now, your Master will be proud." He said. "I was hoping that you would be my Master." Rey replied. Luke grimaced. "I know. But Leia, my sister, personally asked me to take Ben under my wing." He explained. Ever the curious girl, Rey asked why. But, before Skywalker could offer an explanation, they reached the eating area. Luke ushered her inside, where Finn, Paige and Rose awaited her with a huge feast and equally huge grins. Questions forgotten, Rey hurried over to her friends. Today, she would celebrate becoming an official Jedi Youngling.

* * *

  
  
  
**Jedi Temple  
****Three years later  
****29 ABY**

Hurrying down the halls toward the vast room occupied by Jedi Knights and Masters, thirteen year old Rey could not contain her excitement. Today, she was to become a Padawan. She was going to meet her Knight or Master who would usher her into becoming a Jedi.  
This is what she had spent three years training for, pushing herself, excelling above the other students. She wanted to make a good first impression on whomever would further her training to Jedi hood. She had a feeling that she was going to make her Master proud.  
She reached the double doors to what she and the other students referred to as The Jedi Room. She knocked, then entered. There sat Master Skywalker, with a dozen other Knights and Masters, and eleven other thirteen year old Jedi Younglings. Among the Knights and Masters was Ben Solo. He stood out from the others, clad in all black, as usual. His thick, curling hair was free of braids, and had been since he became a Jedi Knight three years ago. After becoming a Knight, however, the other Knights and Masters seemed to actively avoid him; he always seemed to be so full of rage and on the edge of exploding. He was _not_ a friendly person.  
Rey avoided looking at him. Instead, she focused on Master Skywalker. He rewarded her with a smile before rising to his feet and addressing all the Padawans in the room.  
"Welcome, Younglings. Today is a special day for you all. Today, you will become a Padawan to a Jedi Knight or Master. Once paired with your Knight or Master, you will train with him on her, one on one, until they determine when you are ready to undergo the Jedi Trials."  
Luke paused, gazing at each soon-to-be Padawans. "Each of you will be personally selected by a Knight or Master. Once selected, you will train with and remain by each other's side."  
The Younglings in the room gazed quickly yet warily at each other; none of them wanted to be selected by Ben. Still, they remained silent as Master Skywalker finished his speech. "And now, the Knights and Masters will make their choice." He said with a nod. All twelve Knights and Masters rose to their feet and began their selection.  
Within minutes, six Padawan where chosen.  
Only six more remained.  
And then it was Ben's turn.  
The Jedi room fell silent as they awaited Solo's decision.  
He made it quickly.  
"Rey." He said simply. "WHAT?!" Rey yelled, shocked. Her gaze swung between Master Skywalker and Ben Solo as the remaining Jedi Younglings murmured to each other. Even Luke looked startled. He leaned over and spoke quietly to Ben. The Jedi Knight ignored his uncle, and walked out from behind the table. "We start training tomorrow." He said to Rey as he moved past her and made his way out of The Jedi Room. Shocked, Rey turned to Luke, who shook his head. So she turned away and hurried from the Jedi Room. She spotted Ben stalking down the halls, heading toward the gardens. She hurried after him. "Hey!.....HEY!" She shouted as they both entered the gardens. "What?" Ben asked, making his way over to the large oak tree. "Why did you choose me?" Rey demanded. Ben stopped and turned to her. "Is there some reason why I shouldn't have chosen you?" He asked. "I.....Well.....We never speak to each other....Wouldn't you prefer a Padawan that you....get along with?" Rey asked. Ben raised a brow at her. "I've heard of and seen your abilities. I have no patience to work with anyone weaker." He said. He sat down beneath the oak tree, assumed a meditative pose, and closed his eyes. "And as for us getting along, I'm not interested in becoming your friend, scavenger." He said dismissively. As Rey sputtered with indignation, Ben murmured: "You can go away now."  
Rey stared at the young Knight in disbelief. He remained silent, using his Force abilities to levitate various objects within the garden. After a few minutes of silence, Rey realized that Ben actually intended to ignore her.  
Shocked, she started to turn away, to leave as he had said. But then she thought better off it. She felt the sudden urge to defy her new Jedi Knight. Instead of leaving, she sat down next to Ben, assumed a meditative pose and closed her eyes. Beside her, Ben sighed with annoyance.  
Rey ignored him and attempted to clear her mind.  
If she was going to be his Padawan, then he had better get used to her being around. She was _not_ going to have her journey to becoming a Jedi hampered by an unfriendly giant of a Knight.  
She would become a Jedi Master, no matter how long it took.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is given a mission, by his uncle Luke.  
He wants to go solo (No pun intended....Really....) and Rey wants in. Her friends don't understand how she can tolerate being the Padawan to such a temperamental Knight. Luke worries that there is darkness corrupting his nephew's heart.  
Ben wakes up next to Rey and has a very unexpected reaction that leaves him feeling frustrated and conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a five year time skip in this chapter.  
If anyone wanted to see Rey's training with Ben, I passed over that.  
I may include it in a future one-shot at some point, though, if anyone is REALLY interested in it.  
Also, this chapter contains some mild smut. Dream smut, to be more accurate.  
Enjoy.

  
  
  
** Jedi Temple**

**Five years later**

**34 ABY  
**  
**I** **don't know how you put up with him**."  
As she considered Paige Tico's words, eighteen year old Rey paused in the act of biting into a chunk of hot, buttered bread. She was seated in the eating area with Rose and Paige Tico. Finn would be joining them shortly, once his class let out.  
"He's not that bad." Rey replied before tearing a bite out of the bread. Rose and Paige scoffed. "Not that bad? Where have you been for the past five years? His temper is horrible." Paige said. Her sister nodded. "I swear, if you look at him the wrong way, he ignites that Lightsaber of his as though he's about to start hacking away at people." The younger Tico sister said. Rey fingered her own Lightsaber at her side. She couldn't really deny this. Ben Solo's temper was legendary. During the five years that Rey had been his Padawan, she had seen the Jedi Knight get angry over anything and everything. It didn't take much for someone to irritate him. Except for Rey herself. Maybe it was their Padawan/Knight relationship. But Ben never seemed to truly get angry with her. With everyone else, including his uncle Luke, he seemed to be on the constant edge of rage. But with Rey, he was....relaxed. Rey felt as though she were the only person at the Jedi Temple that didn't get on Ben's bad side.  
"Hello? Rey? Are you even paying attention?"

Paige waved a hand in front of Rey's face. Rey blinked and shook her head. "Sorry." She murmured, focusing on the two sisters before her. "What were you saying?" She asked. Rose sighed. "We asked you when are you going to take your Jedi Trials." The youngest Tico asked. "As soon as Ben believes that I am ready." Rey replied just as Ben walked through the doors.

As usual, conversation lulled briefly whenever Solo entered, before resuming. It wasn't surprising. Aside from his temper, Ben stood out physically. He was bigger than everyone at the temple, and wore all black. With such a muscular, powerful physique, he looked as though he could break someone in half with his bare hands. The ever present Lightsaber at his side looked small, like an unnecessary weapon. _Especially _ with his Force abilities. Granted, Rey hadn't met anyone outside of the Jedi Temple that was Force-Sensitive. But Ben's abilities were formidable. There were rumors at the Jedi Temple that Ben Solo dabbled in the Dark side.  
During the five years that she had been living at the Jedi Temple, Rey had learned as much as she could about the Force, the history of Jedi's and Siths, and of the Light and Dark side. (There were some books, Rey had discovered, which were kept under lock and key for some reason. Master Luke refused to allow anyone access to them.)  
Ben Solo, temperamental Jedi Knight, seemed to be, as far as Rey could sense, a chaotic mix of Light and Dark. But that didn't mean that he dabbled in the Dark side....

As if somehow able to tell that Rey was thinking about him, Ben looked directly at her for a moment before making his way over to where she sat with Paige and Rose. He reached their table and spoke directly to Rey, ignoring the two other girls with her. "I need to see you for a moment." He said. "Of course." Rey stood up. "I'll be right back. Tell Finn not to eat my food." She joked before she moved to follow Ben out of the eating area. She was aware that a few people watched her as they left. She imagined that they were thinking the same thing as the Tico sisters.  
How did she put up with Ben?  
  


* * *

**  
  
**  
**Ben headed toward the garden located behind the Jedi** **Temple.**

There were several gardens spread out around the Temple. But the one that Ben preferred was the largest garden. It afforded a bit more privacy than the smaller ones.

Ben often came here to meditate, or, to find his Padawan sleeping on the grass. Rey often fell asleep while reading beneath the massive oak tree. Ben never bothered to wake her. Instead, he would merely assume a meditative pose beside her, clear his mind, and fall into a self induced trance.

This has become a routine thing between them. Despite his assertion five years ago that he had no interest in befriending her, Ben had found himself reluctantly growing close to Rey. He chalked most of it up to the fact that she wouldn't leave him alone. Since becoming his Padawan, she had rarely left his side. She would often knock on his bedroom door, twenty minutes before their scheduled training sessions, sitting comfortably on his bed, talking as though she were chatting with one of her friends. She would ask him questions about The Force as he grumpily and sleepily used the Refresher in his room. She'd also follow him to the eating area, chattering away as he sat down. Glaring had not deterred her in the slightest. The only times she hadn't talked his ear off was during their training, meditations, (He used to meditate alone. But Rey would often sit next to him and meditate or nap while he did) or when she was hanging out with her friends. This had been ongoing for five years now. Everyone else avoided Ben Solo. But not Rey. He couldn't get her to leave him alone if he wanted to.

She followed him now to the main garden.   
Ben stopped near a stone bench. He remained standing while Rey seated herself. "What is it?" She asked before he could even speak. He sighed with mock annoyance. "I'm to leave on a mission in a few days." He said. Rey blinked up at him in surprise. She had pretty, hazel eyes, set in a round yet angular face. Freckles dotted her face, lightly dusting her visage. She had a small, rather elf-like nose, set over small yet plump lips. Her skin was permanently tanned, thanks to her years spent on Jakku. Her long brown hair was worn lose and adorned with the few customary Padawan braids. She was small, both in height and weight. However, despite her slim build, there was definite muscle beneath her long limbs, thanks to years of training.

Ben frowned. "_What the hell are you staring at her for_?" He wondered. He shook his head.

"Skywalker has given me a task to complete," He began. "There are rumors of a military dictatorship known as the First Order. Apparently, they seek to rule the galaxy. Or, so the rumors say. Skywalker wants me to conduct an investigation on them, to gather as much information as possible without getting too close." He explained as Rey gazed up at him. He started to continue, but she cut him off. "Okay. When do we leave?" She asked. "We?" Ben raised a brow at her. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. _I_ am conducting the investigation while _you _stay here at the Temple." He said. "What?!" Rey leapt to her feet and glared up at him. "I've been here for five years! There's no way I'm just going to sit around, twiddling my thumbs while you go off on an adventure!" She shouted. Ben almost smiled. "You won't be twiddling your thumb, scavenger. You will continue your training until I return." He replied. Over the years, he had taken to calling her scavenger. He had initially did so in a dismissive way, before eventually using the term in a way that was as close to affection as he would get.

"I've trained enough. I'm tired of being here, stuck behind these walls. You're going on a mission, and I want in." Rey glared up at him, hands on her hips as she awaited his response. Ben shook his head. "Look-" He began, but Rey cut him off again. "I'm your Padawan. Where you go, I go." She said. Ben almost smiled again. Rey was one of the most determined people he had ever met.  
"Fine, scavenger. You may accompany me. But you follow my orders, no matter what. And you stay by my side unless I say otherwise." He replied. "YES!" Rey cheered before composing herself. She cleared her throat. " I will follow your orders." She said with a smile. Ben nodded. "Good. We leave in four days. Make sure that you're ready by then. I won't wait around." He said. Rey grinned. "I'll be ready." She said. Without another word, she turned and hurried back into the temple. Ben watched her go. He would have to inform Skywalker that Rey would be accompanying him on his mission. Both he and Skywalker expected it to be relatively harmless. But, on the chance that something were to go wrong, Ben wanted to know that his uncle could get Rey to safety as soon as possible.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**"I'm sure that everything will be fine."**  
Luke reassured his nephew.  
"But still, I'll have a contingency plan in place. Should anything go wrong, have Rey create a Force Shield around herself. Have her get back to your Lighter ship. I'll have an alarm installed so that when she activates it, the ship will go into autopilot and bring her back here, directly to the Temple, with no deviations." Luke explained. He watched Ben nod before his nephew started pacing back and forth. He was always on edge, so full of pent up aggression. Luke had known Ben since his birth. Even as a baby, his nephew had been restless, unable to keep still or properly sleep. As a child, Ben had meditated frequently. At first, Luke wasn't sure what ailed his nephew. But he soon began to sense a darkness within the young boy. A darkness that Luke's twin sister Leia had apparently sensed as well. And so, keeping their apprehensions from Leia's ever skeptical husband Han Solo, the Skywalker twins had agreed for a young Ben to move to the Jedi Temple and train in what they hoped would completely obliterate this darkness within the Force-Sensitive youth.

Over the years, as Ben as graduated from Youngling, to Padawan to Knight, Luke had sensed both the Light and Dark swirling within his nephew. Sometimes, the Light overtook the Dark. Sometimes, the Dark overtook the Light. But only for a brief moment, before the Light regained control.

Luke knew that all he had to do was look into his nephew's mind to ascertain just how much darkness there was. However, he was also quite afraid of what he would find if he took a peek.   
"Tell me what you know so far of the First Order." Ben said suddenly, distracting Luke from his worrisome thoughts. Nodding, Luke pulled out a Holoprojector, activated it, and began showing maps that highlighted various locations where First Order ships were said to have been spotted. Ben listened intently to Luke's words, and the older man put his worries about his nephew away.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
** Four days later.**  
  
  
  
**Rey knocked on Ben's bedroom door at 6:00am, bright and early, on the day that they were scheduled to undertake their mission.**

She was so excited, she had barely slept during the four days that she spent preparing to leave.

When she didn't hear any sound coming from Ben's room, she knocked again, louder than before. She hoped that she didn't wake anyone else. Not many people were up around this time.

Irritated cursing could be heard from Ben's room. A moment later, the bedroom door was yanked open, and Rey found herself staring up into the sleepy, annoyance filled face of her Jedi Knight.  
"We leave in seven hours, scavenger. Go. Away." Ben snapped. Rey pushed past him and walked into his room. "Good morning to you to, Solo. She said cheerfully. "Didn't I tell you to go away?" Ben asked as he closed the door. "How long do you think our mission will take?" Rey asked, ignoring his question. "You are insufferable." Ben muttered before stalking over to his bed. "You're going back to sleep?" Rey asked incredulously as he laid down. "Yes." Was the reply.

"But how can you sleep when we're about to go on our very first mission?"  
"If you stop talking, I'll be able to show you how I can sleep when we're about to go on our very first mission." Came the snarky reply.

Rey plopped down on the bed next to Ben, causing him to sigh with irritation.  
"Are you really going to sleep?" She asked, reaching out and poking a massive shoulder.  
"I'm really going to sleep." Ben replied. Rey poked him again. "Aren't you excited?" She asked. "I'm not excited." Was the reply. "Don't you get excited about anything at all, Solo?" "I get excited about silence and sleep, scavenger." Ben mumbled. Rey huffed out a breath. "Honestly, Solo." She said. Ben sighed again, but didn't reply. Minutes passed, before the silence was broken by the steady breathing of a sleeping Jedi Knight. 

It was Rey's turn to sigh. She really was expecting too much, wanting Ben to share in her excitement. She never really saw him react to anything except with anger. Heaving another sigh, she scooted back on the bed until she was near the headboard. then got into a meditative pose. She might as well clear her mind while waiting for Ben to awaken again.

Beside her, he stirred frequently, distracting her from her trance and causing her to wonder what her Jedi Knight dreamt of that caused him to sleep in such a restless manner.

* * *

****   
  
  
  
  
**Ben eventually did awake again, nearly five hours later, from a fitful sleep.**

He never slept well. Even with his earliest memory, he couldn't recall ever having a peaceful nights sleep.  
He was used to it after twenty eight years of his life.

Blinking groggily, Ben slowly drifted awake. As he did, he became aware of a small, warm body pressed up against his.  
Followed by the feel of the small body pressed up against him came the unmistakable feeling of an approaching orgasm.  
  
Abruptly jolting fully awake, he realized that it was Rey pressed up against him, sound asleep. She was pressed up against him because he had, at some point, started spooning her while they slept.  
And kriffing hell, he was hard.

Being hard wasn't anything new; he was always hard whenever he woke up. It was just a natural function for most, if not all, men. But now, what was generally normal to him seemed awkward as he realized that his erection was pressed against Rey's ass. If that wasn't awkward enough, he had one arm wrapped around her, and one leg laying over hers.   
And he was almost certain that he had been...._humping _her while he slept. In fact, given the fact that he was painfully hard _and _about to cum, he was 100% certain that he _had, _in fact, been humping his Padawan while they slept.   
Gritting his teeth, Ben held himself completely still and fought back the urge. Several long minutes passed before he was able to relax.

_Kriffing_ hell.

How had they even gotten like this? The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was Rey trying to engage him in conversation. When she had laid down next to him, he didn't know. Maybe he could get out of the bed without waking her up. She would feel uncomfortable, possibly even afraid or creeped out, waking up in his arms, with him hard and grinding against her.

Moving carefully to avoid waking her, Ben moved his leg from hers, then moved the arm that was slung over her. But, she was laying on top of his other arm. Which would make moving without waking her a bit difficult. And he was proven right when, after attempting to dislodge himself, Rey gave a sleepy, unintelligible murmur, and shifted back toward him. The movement caused her butt to rub against his erection. Ben attempted to move away again. This time, Rey made a sound of sleepy frustration, turned over so that she faced him in her sleep and snuggled closer. She sighed, and he could feel her breath on his as she kriffing _nuzzled_ him.  
Hol-y-hell.

He suddenly and vividly had an image of both he and Rey, naked and entwined, their bodies writhing together, her cries of pleasure filling the air as he pounded between...  
**NOPE.**  
Giving up on his previous attempts to be move without any disturbance, Ben yanked his arm out from under Rey, startling her awake. "What the hell??" The young Padawan exclaimed, sitting up with wide eyed confusion as Ben climbed quickly from the bed. "You need to go get ready." He informed her before stalking to his Refresher and slamming the door behind him. Inside, he turned on the shower and stripped off his clothes, ignoring how his underwear felt dragging over his erection as he pulled them and his pants down.

What in the galaxy had that been about? Not once had he ever even looked at Rey as anything other than his Padawan. But waking up next to her suddenly had him imagining himself thrusting wildly between her legs??

He was _not _ going to entertain thoughts of a kriffing eighteen year old scavenger.   
No way in the galaxy.

Still, as he stepped beneath the deliberately cold shower stream, his erection persisted.

Damn.

He needed to get her out of his mind. Perhaps, on their way to the predicted First Order's latest arrival location, he could find a brothel and procure one of the women. Brothels were normal for Ben; he had no intentions of ever forming a relationship with anyone. Not because of the Jedi Code, _**"There is no emotion, there is peace."**_which frowned upon emotional attachment. But because, quite frankly, Ben Solo didn't really know _how_ to connect with anyone. He had tried, a few times in the past. But his oftentimes volatile temper had made him a difficult person to put up with.  
That extended to friendship as well. Ben had no friends at his uncle's Jedi Temple, because people always avoided him.

People except Rey. She stayed by his side, consistently, comfortable around him as no one else had been.

Apparently comfortable enough to fall asleep in his kriffing bed.  
Ben's erection, which had started to diminish at the thought of a relationship, came back, full blown, as he thought now of how the young Padawan's firm ass felt rubbing up against him. And how her soft lips had felt nuzzling his neck. And how he had undoubtedly been thrusting against her, so close to an orgasm......

DAMMIT!

Frustrated, Ben slammed one fist onto the shower wall. No. No, no, no, no, no. He refused to entertain any thoughts of Rey.

And he certainly_ refused_ to touch himself to thoughts of Rey. Scowling, he instead chose to meditate as he showered, slowing putting thoughts of the young scavenger turned Padawan out of his mind, even as he wanted nothing more than to cum at this moment.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

****   
  
  
**Rey left Ben's bedroom in a state of confusion.**

She had accidentally fallen asleep in his bed.

She had only meant to close her eyes for a few minutes. But sleep had overcome her, and she had drifted off. The next thing she knew, Ben was rudely waking her, snapping at her to go get ready to leave, before storming into his Refresher and slamming the door behind him.

She supposed that he was angry because she had fallen asleep in his bed.

Shaking her head, Rey headed toward the eating area. It was nearing lunch time. Having inadvertently skipped breakfast, Rey was very hungry. As she piled up a plate of food, she spotted Finn and Rose, sitting very close together, smiling at each other.  
Were they dating? Rey tilted her head. They made an adorable couple if they were. Not wanting to interrupt the two, she took her food out to the big garden, settled beneath the massive oak tree, and began eating. Her mind wandered to the upcoming mission, and then, to her Jedi Knight. This was the first time that he had shown any anger toward her. It left her feeling confused and more than a little upset. She ate the remainder of her food quickly, dumped the trash in the eating area, and then headed to her room. She still had a good two hours before she and Ben were scheduled to leave. But still, she wanted to double check that she was prepared to go. She passed his room on the way to her own. Pausing outside the door, she considered knocking and checking to see if he had calmed down. But she decided against it. Ben would calm down when he was ready to. She made it to her room and was just double checking her bags when a knock sounded at her door. She opened it to find the smiling faces of Finn, Paige and Rose. They wanted to hang out with her and play Holo-Chess before she and Ben departed.  
  
**   
  
**

* * *

**"You make sure that you stay safe." Paige advised as she and Rey engaged each other in a Holo-Chess match.**  
Finn and Rose sat comfortably on Rey's bed, awaiting their turn.  
"I promise I'll be fine." Rey reassured her friends. "It's an easy enough mission. We find the First Order, do a bit of eavesdropping to gather as much information as possible, then come home. They'll never know that we were there." She said. "It's not the First Order that we're worried about." Finn said. "What?" Rey frowned in confusion. Then her brow cleared. "Honestly now. Ben really _isn't that bad_. She replied. The trio scoffed. "Really, he isn't." Rey said. "I mean, sure, he's not super friendly-" "Try not friendly at all." Rose piped up. Rey shook her head. "Okay, so he's not friendly. And he does get angry at everything. Like when I fell asleep in his bed this morning. But he-"  
"WHAT?!" Three collective voices practically screeched at her.

Chess game forgotten, her friends were suddenly speaking over each other.

"You were in his bed? Why-"  
"What were you even doing in his room? Rey, did-"  
"WERE YOU _NAKED_?!   
That last question, coming from Finn, had Rey laughing. Her friends stopped speaking and stared at her.  
"Calm down, guys. It wasn't like that. I was too excited to sleep, so I went to talk to him. I do it all the time. Being the talkative Knight that he is, he immediately went back to sleep. I settled down to meditate, but ended up falling asleep as well. Then I awoke to him telling me to get ready for our mission. And that's it." Rey explained with amusement. Paige shook her in disbelief. "I'm surprised that he even let you come into his room in the first place. Let alone sit on his bed." She murmured. "I keep telling you guys, he's not that bad. I've never had an issue with him. Has it ever occurred to you guys that everyone _else _are the unfriendly ones?" Rey asked. Her friends scoffed. "Seriously, Rey?" Rose replied. "Yes, seriously. Have any of _you_ ever tried to be his friend?" Rey demanded. Her friends glanced at one another, but made no move to speak. Rey continued. "Have you guys ever tried to _talk _to him? You just avoid him. He hasn't done anything wrong to anybody here."  
Silence filled the room.

Finally, Finn spoke. "He dabbles in the Dark Side." He said. Rey scowled. "That's just an unconfirmed rumor." She replied. "But what about the fact that his grandfather-" Finn began, only to stop stop when Rose elbowed him in the side.

"His grandfather?" Intrigued, Rey sat forward, her gaze traveled over each of her friend's suddenly worried faces." What about his grandfather? _Who _is his grandfather?" She asked. The trio looked uncomfortable. "Maybe you should ask Solo." Rose said. "Or Master Skywalker." Paige offered. Rey started to speak, but stopped when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She called out. The door opened, and Ben's massive, formidable form filled the doorway. As usual, he ignored Rey's friends, and spoke directly to his Padawan. "We're leaving now." He said. Rey nodded. "Alright." She stood up as her friends did, and hugged each of them goodbye. "I'll see you guys when we get back." She said. "We'll walk you out to the ship." Rose offered, glancing at Ben. Rey looked at him as well. He merely shrugged. Rey bent, picked up her bags, straightened up and followed Ben out of the room. Her friends trailed quietly behind her. "Can I say goodbye to Master Skywalker as well?" Rey asked. Ben shrugged again. " He's already at the ship." He replied. "Oh." Rey, her curiosity peaked over her friends mentioning Ben's grandfather, had hoped to speak with Luke privately. She had a feeling that her Jedi Knight wouldn't be open to discussing his grandfather. He never even spoke of his parents, and would shut down whenever Rey had tried to make inquiries about his family. 

Oh well. Another time, perhaps.

As they all left the Temple and approached Ben's modified Lighter ship, Rey could see Master Skywalker waiting for them. He greeted them all with a smile. " I see that your friends are here to send you off." The older Jedi said. Rey started to return his smile, but stopped and glanced at Ben. He had no friends to see him off. He didn't look bothered by this, though. As Rey and her friends stopped in front of Master Skywalker, Ben merely boarded his ship. They all watched him go.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked. Rey turned her attention back to him. "I am ready." She said. "Will Rey really be safe?" Paige asked. "Of course." Luke replied without missing a beat. "She's in good hands." He said. "Is she?" Finn asked, causing Rey to glare at him. But Master Skywalker nodded. "She is." He said reassuringly. Rey hugged her friends goodbye for a second time, then hugged Master Skywalker. "I need to ask you about Ben's grandfather when I get back." She whispered in his ear. She released him and stepped back, noting the startled expression on his face. Her friends noticed it as well, and glanced from him, to Rey. Luke stared back at Rey with a hard expression. She offered him a smile, adjusted her grip on her bag, waved goodbye to everyone, and boarded the ship.

The inside had been modified for living arrangements. Just as the outside had been modified for fighting.

She wandered around and quickly learned that there was only one room. A peek inside showed that there was only one massive bed, a sofa, a large window near the bed, and two doors. One probably led to a closet, the other to a Refresher. Rey wandered toward the front of the ship, where Ben was seated in a pilot's chair in the cockpit.

"There's only one bed. You're not going to kick me out, are you?" She teased. Ben turned his head toward her and glared.

Rey backed off.   
_"He's **still** grumpy about me falling asleep in his bed._" She thought. She made her way back to the room and stowed her suitcase in the closet.

It was going to be a long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you guys can see that Finn, Rose and Paige have loyal, protective personalities.  
I've given Rey a more cheerful personality than her movie counterpart; She's curious, energetic, optimistic, determined, craves adventure and doesn't shy away from a challenge.  
Ben is still the angry guy that he is in the films. But, I've given him more of a sarcastically sassy personality, like that of his father Han, and his mother Leia. (Although, we see his sarcastic side in in TFA, when he asked his subordinate: "The droid....stole a freighter?" Everyone remembers that subsequent scene as Kylo Ren throwing a temper tantrum. And while I do too, I also remember that Han Solo-level sarcasm when he asked about the droid. He knew that droid didn't steal a freighter. He was being a little smart ass there. Lol.)  
Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be more to come every Friday.  
Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, "kriffing" is a curse word exclusive to Star Wars. I feel as though every fan knows this. But in case anyone does, there's your explanation.  
Also, have I mentioned that I don't know how long my story will be? Because I literally don't. Lol.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben attempts to teach Rey how to control someone through the Force.  
This leads to Rey discovering what happened the morning that they were scheduled to leave for their mission.  
While Ben is certain that Rey must secretly be uncomfortable with the whole thing, Rey herself is greatly intrigued by Ben's reaction. This leads to her making a wild request from her Jedi Knight. One that she hopes Ben will say yes to.  
After all, she is his Padawan. He's supposed to teach her everything.....Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I'm late af uploading this because, long story short, I lost the entire chapter that I had saved, and was forced to rewrite it all over again. Let me tell you, it takes HOURS to remember and rewrite every single thing. I'd think I had it. Then realized I left something out, and had to go back and rewrite a few scenes. I got so frustrated, I gave up and decided to post it on Saturday morning.  
I'm aggravated, yet relieved to get this chapter out.  
Phew.  
And yes, it jumps from one character POV to the other.  
But here it is, as promised.  
I apologize for any mistakes. But it's 5:35am, and I have yet to go to bed. I really wanted to get this chapter out before I went to sleep.  
Be warned, this is a long chapter. So, I don't blame anyone that nopes halfway out of reading this.  
And naturally, it contains smut. Like, a lot of smut. Really, this is just a smut filled chapter. I could almost say that this chapter has no plot and is just straight up smut smut smut.  
Aaaaanyways, Rey makes a hell of a request to Ben. One that has him struggling to look at her as anything other than his Padawan....

**  
**** LIGHTER SHIP  
  
  
****   
  
How could he have forgotten that his Lighter ship had only one bedroom and one bed?  
  
**Ben was mad at himself.  
Honestly, if it hadn't been for his....reaction this morning, he probably wouldn't have cared that there weren't two beds. Rey's teasing certainly didn't help. She wouldn't have made light of the situation if she had known that he had been turned on by the feel of her body pressed up against his, and had been grinding against her. She would have been horrified, no doubt. After all, he _was_ ten years older than her.  
He would be twenty nine next year.  
Rey wasn't even nineteen yet.  
Normally, Ben didn't care what people thought of him. But when it came to his Padawan, the last thing that he wanted was for her to think that he was some creep who couldn't keep from poking her with his dick while she slept.  
Scowling, Ben started up the ship. He was going to focus on the upcoming mission. _And _ he was going to put any inappropriate thoughts about Rey out of his mind.  
**  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
An hour** **into the trip had passed in relative silence with Ben focused on navigating the ship, and Rey engrossed in a game of Holo-Solitaire.**  
Ben thought over his plan to spy on the First Order.  
It was a simple plan, really; he would use the Force to more or less take over and control a soldier in the Order. Seeing and hearing through the soldier's eyes and ears, he would eavesdrop on and gather as much information as possible about any upcoming plans that the Order had. He would spend a few days doing this, he decided, wiping the soldier's memory clean each night. Then he would relay his findings to Rey and have her take notes. Together, they would present those notes to Skywalker.  
Deciding to fill Rey in on his plan, Ben set his ship on autopilot, then turned to her. He was surprised to find that she was watching him. Her hazel eyes widened, no doubt equally surprised to have been caught staring. They both attempted to speak.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
They both stopped.  
Rey gestured to Ben. "Age before beauty." She said. Ben scowled. "Why are you staring at me?" He repeated his question. "Why are you mad at me?" Rey repeated _her _question, causing Ben to sigh with mild exasperation. "You can't answer a question with a question, scavenger." He said. "Fine. I was staring at you because I've been trying to figure out why you're so pissed at me." His Padawan replied. "Is it because I fell asleep in your bed? If so, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to." She said. Ben frowned. "I'm not mad at you." He said, surprised.  
Is _that _what she thought? That he was mad at her for falling asleep in his bed?  
Kriffing hell.  
Ben shook his head. "I'm not mad at you, scavenger. I'm mad at myself." He said. "Why?" Rey asked. "I really can't tell you." Ben replied. "Oh come on. A Knight shouldn't keep any secrets from his Padawan. And if you're actually mad at yourself, then you're doing a piss poor job of showing it. You're acting as though you're angry with me." Rey said. "Well, I'm not." Ben told her. "Okay then. Why are you mad at yourself?" "It's not up for discussion." "But-" "_No,_ scavenger."  
Ben was not about to creep her out.   
He refused to.  
Rey huffed out a breath. "Stubborn." She muttered. Ben ignored that. "I need to go over our plans to spy on the First Order." He said. Suddenly, Rey was all ears, face alight with excitement as she waited for him to continue speaking. And when he divulged his plan, she looked ecstatic and intrigued. "Controlling someone through the Force. I've read about that. Is it hard?" She asked. Ben nodded. "In the beginning, yes. And even with years of training, it still requires immense concentration." He explained. "Can I try?" Rey asked. "No." Ben replied. Rey opened her mouth, no doubt to protest. But Ben cut her off. "You'll need to practice, scavenger. And in a safe environment. Trying to practice on a member of the Order for the first time is too risky. If you fail, and you will, we could get caught. If we get captured, who knows what will happen. They may torture us to find out who we're working for. We would put the entire Jedi Temple at risk." He said. "You're right." Rey said in quiet agreement. She fell silent for a minute, then perked up. "Let me practice on you." She said brightly. "What??" Ben stared at her in disbelief. "Let me practice Force Control on you. We're in a safe environment, right? And I'm your Padawan. You've taught me a lot of stuff. But you've never taught me how to control someone through the Force. So, teach me now." Her hazel eyes were bright with expectation. Ben shook his head. "Rey...."He said slowly. "Please, Ben? If I'm going to become a Jedi, then I should be able to completely use the Force in all capacities." Rey clasped her hands together. Ben considered it, then relented. "Fine. I'll teach you first how to use the Force to get past mental shields and read minds." He said. He anticipated Rey's protests, and continued to speak before she could say anything. "There's a slim chance that we may come up against someone who is Force-Sensitive. If they are, they may feel you trying to take control. If they employ mental shields to prevent you from reading their minds or controlling them, then we'll end up wasting our time and putting ourselves at risk. You'll have to learn how to bypass mental shields and read minds, inconspicuously, before you can learn how to control anyone, scavenger. Another reason to read minds is that, when selecting someone to use as a spy, you'll want to pick the right person, with the right connections. For example: What if you were to pick someone that's basically just a grunt? If the selected soldier isn't even remotely close to whoever is in charge, then they'll likely have no knowledge of any upcoming plans. If you get someone with no knowledge, you waste your time controlling them. So, learn to bypass mental shields and read minds first. Once you've mastered that, we'll move to controlling someone through the Force."  
Explanation finished, Ben sat back and awaited his Padawan's response. He wasn't at all surprised when Rey enthusiastically clapped her hands together and agreed.  
"Mind reading it is, then. Let's get started." She said.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Rey gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to read Ben's mind.**  
He had told her that telepathy was a basic Force ability that, in addition to communicating silently, could be used to read minds.   
Years ago, he had indeed taught her how to speak telepathically. What he had not taught her, however, was how to get past powerful mental blocks, such as the ones that he had up in order to keep her out of his mind.  
"Try harder, scavenger." Ben said quietly. "Hush. I _am_ trying. Rey snapped.  
They had been at this for nearly a half an hour now, with Ben lounging comfortably in his pilot's seat while Rey damn near gave herself a headache trying to bypass his mental shields.  
Clenching her hands into fists, Rey mentally launched herself at Ben's shields, only to telepathically bounce back.  
Damn, damn, damn.  
"It's too hard." She said. Ben scoffed. "Too hard? I never thought I'd hear you say that." He replied in a mocking tone. Rey glared at him. "Your sarcasm is _not _welcome right now, Solo." She snapped. Ben raised an eyebrow at her. "Temper, temper, little scavenger. '_There is no emotion, there is peace.'"_ He mocked.  
Without thinking, Rey used the Force to bop him on the chest out of sheer annoyance.  
Then she burst into delighted laughter at the surprised expression on his face.  
"Are you serious right now, scavenger? Did you really just _hit me_ with the Force?.....Stop laughing." Her Jedi Knight admonished as Rey fell back in her seat, laughter ringing through the cockpit.   
"The look on your face is priceless." She gasped out. Ben shook his head. "You're supposed to be taking your training seriously." He said. "Oh I am." Rey replied as she suddenly thought of a way to distract him.   
Using the Force, she snatched his Lightsaber off of his belt.  
"Hey!" Ben exclaimed, immediately irritated. Hand raised, the Jedi Knight used his own Force abilities to halt his Lightsabers flight to his Padawan. Rey resisted, forcing him to double down on his efforts to get his weapon back. He was frowning, clearly annoyed. Abruptly, Rey let go, causing the Lightsaber to go flying back toward his face. When Ben halted its flight again, Rey turned her attention to the controls and, using the Force, flipped off the autopilot switch. The ship started to dip, tilting sideways. Cursing, Ben moved to turn grab the control wheel, then to switch the autopilot back on.  
Using what she hoped was an effective enough distraction to her advantage, Rey mentally launched herself at Ben's mind and found.....YES! The mental shields were down. She immediately barreled in, grasping for the foremost though. She didn't get far though, before Ben's shields crashed back into place. But not before she saw.....  
Kriffing hell.  
_Now_ she knew why Ben was mad with himself.   
He had awoken this morning, wrapped around Rey, aroused as hell, grinding against her, as she sleepily rubbed her ass against his erection while he struggled not to cum. And then she had turned over, snuggled closer, and nuzzled his neck. And ever since this morning, Ben had been trying hard not to fantasize about having sex with her.  
Face bright red, Rey sat back in her chair, eyes down, hands clasped in her lap.  
She heard Ben sigh with resignation.  
Neither of them spoke, and silence stretched between them.  
She honestly didn't know what to say.  
Truthfully, she had spent the past five years focused only on becoming a Jedi. Her life up until now had been filled with thoughts on her future as a Jedi Master, of wondering about teaching Younglings and eventually her very own Padawan.  
But now, she wondered.....  
"Can we have sex?" She asked aloud. She raised her head to look at Ben, and saw the stunned expression on his face. She realized how the question must have sounded. Face even redder than before, Rey backtracked, stumbling over her words. ".....That's not....I didn't mean....Kriffing hell." She covered her face with both hands, thoroughly embarrassed. She was just making this whole thing worse.  
She took a deep breath, and tried again. " I meant," She began, "are Jedis and Padawans allowed to have sex?" She asked.  
Kriffing hell.  
That sounded just like her last question.  
Completely mortified, Rey jumped to her feet and started to leave.  
"Wait." On his feet now, Ben grabbed her by her upper arms.   
"You mean, are Jedis or Padawans allowed to have sex with _other_ people?" He asked. Rey nodded." Yes. That's all I meant." She said, rather quickly. "Of course. It's just that....The Jedi Code states that we are not to form any emotional attachments." Ben explained. Rey finally raised her eyes and looked at him.  
"Why didn't you just tell me about this morning?" She asked. Ben rolled his eyes. "And exactly how would that conversation have gone, Rey? 'I woke up humping you, and when I stopped,you rubbed your ass on my dick, and now I want to fuck you really, really hard?'" He asked, that familiar mocking tone back in place. Rey held his gaze, even though her face was still red. "At least I would have known why you were angry." She said. Ben shook his head. "I told you that I wasn't angry with you, scavenger. You should have left it at that." He said. "I wasn't _trying _to find out about this morning. You said that I needed to learn how to read minds. I only tried to read what you were currently thinking about the most. I didn't know that your foremost thought was....."Rey trailed off. "...Of me fucking you?" Ben asked with a sneer. He released her arm and stepped back. "You don't need to feel embarrassed, scavenger. The thought only arose because I woke up with you in my arms. I have no real desire to have sex with you." He said. Rey blinked up at him. "....Oh...Well, good, I supposed." She said. " Should we continue our training?" She asked, abruptly changing the subject. Ben hesitated. "Yes." He replied. He returned to his seat and gestured to the copilot chair. Rey sat down. Within minutes, she was back to trying to get past his mental shields. She knew that she was going to have to try even harder than before to read his mind. Silly distractions would no longer work.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
****She didn't succeed.  
**  
After an hour of trying to get past Ben's mental shields, Rey gave up in favor of food. She hadn't eaten since earlier in the afternoon at the Jedi Temple. It was nearly 3:00p.m.  
Making her way to the kitchen, Rey left a brooding Ben in the cockpit of the ship. He had been silently brooding every since she had gotten past his mental blocks earlier. He was probably mad that he had fallen for what was really one of the oldest tricks ever; simple distraction.  
He hadn't even bothered to speak to Rey has she had tried, in vain, to chip away at his shields. Rey herself hadn't even bothered to engage him in any sort of conversation. Nor had she resorted to more tricks. Hell, she hadn't even tried hard to get past his shields. Her thoughts had been.....preoccupied by her discovery of the source of Ben's self anger.   
He had had such an intense image of them together. Instead of being creeped out that her ten years older Jedi Knight had fantasized about fucking her, Rey found herself feeling....She really didn't know what.  
Sighing to herself, Rey entered the kitchen and went to the Conservator. She grabbed fish, dumplings and bread, and began preparing a late lunch as she thought it over. She had no memory of rubbing or snuggling up against Ben. But his reaction, followed by the sudden image of them together, had stuck with Rey. They had been in his bed, naked. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist, nails raking a bloody trail down his back, crying out in pleasure as Ben had pounded aggressively between her legs.  
Oh boy.  
Now _Rey _couldn't get the image out of her mind.  
She had never looked at Ben in a sexual way before. But now.....Rey suddenly found herself realizing just how attractive her Jedi Knight was.   
Massively tall, with a huge broad shoulders and an equally broad chest. A flat, undoubtedly muscular stomach. His arms and legs were long and thick with muscles. His black hair was long and thick, a combination of curls and waves. He had _enormous _dark brown eyes with long black lashes. His nose was large as well, but somehow fit in with the rest of his features. His cheekbones looked high, giving his face an angular yet slightly round shape to it. His lips were lush, honestly. Rey suddenly found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss that mouth of his.   
His features were so wildly unconventional, yet somehow so _arresting._  
How had she never noticed just how good looking Ben was?   
And now that she _had_ noticed, how in the galaxy was she going to _unnotice_??  
Kriffling hell.  
This was going to be a long ass mission.  
  
  
**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
****Hungry, Ben left the cockpit and made his way to the kitchen.  
**  
He stopped in the doorway when he spotted Rey seated at the table, idly eating her meal, eyes glazed over, indicating that she was lost in thought. She noticed him after a moment, and they both stared at each other.  
Dammit.   
Things had never been awkward between them. He was not going to have it start now. Moving to the Conservator, he grabbed fish and bread.   
"If Skywalker's calculations are correct about the First Order's current path, then we'll arrive on the same planet as them within the next week or so." He announced. "Will we take control of the soldier right away?" Rey asked, thankfully not letting any awkwardness between them persist. "We'll observe them first. Anyone that we choose to control will have to be selected carefully. I want to make sure that I have the person's actions and basic mannerisms down, so as not to raise any suspicion by doing something out of the ordinary." Ben explained. Rey nodded. "That makes sense." She said. She fell silent after that, and Ben didn't didn't what else to say.  
He cooked his food in silence, simultaneously wondering if he should perhaps apologize for this morning. It _had _been an accident, though. Truthfully, he had never woken up next to a woman before. Whenever he had visited brothels, he had rented rooms, had sex until he was sated, then sent the women on their way.  
Waking up wrapped around Rey had been a first for him. And damn if it hadn't been nice before the awkwardness had set in.  
Sighing, Ben put his freshly cooked food on a plate and turned toward the table.  
Rey was watching him again.  
"Now what?" Ben asked, setting down his plate. Rey appeared to consider her words carefully before speaking.  
"What is sex like?" She asked just as Ben started to sit down. In his shock, he damn near missed the chair.  
He sat down carefully.  
"What the hell, Rey? Why in the galaxy are you asking me that?" He demanded. Rey's face turned red. "....I....Well, I can't stop picturing what you were thinking of....And.....I'm curious now." She stammered. "Ask someone else!" Ben snapped.  
Geez.  
Didn't she realize that he was trying hard_ not _to think of them together? It had been on his mind all damn day. Irritated, Ben stabbed at his food with the fork, eating quickly and silently. He could feel Rey staring at him. But he ignored her. Once his food was gone, he stood up and left the kitchen, returning to the cockpit. Turning off the autopilot switch, he sat down in the pilot's chair and focused on navigating his ship according to his uncle's coordination.   
  
  
**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
****Night had fallen.**  
Ben had parked his ship on a small, unnamed planet for the night. He didn't want to leave his ship on autopilot while he slept. Nor did he want to risk running out of the fuel before he and Rey reached their destination.  
Speaking of....Ever since their conversation in the kitchen, earlier, Rey had gone to the room, and had stayed there.  
Dammit.  
Ben had hoped that he hadn't upset her, or made her uncomfortable.  
Making his way to the room now, he heard laughter as he entered. Rey was sprawled out on the massive bed, using a Holo-Projector to chat with Finn and the Tico sisters.   
"I'm telling you, Unkar Plutt would _never _make it as a Jedi. He cares way too much about money." Rey said on a laugh. "Aww come on, Rey. I'm sure that he'd find a way to motivate himself on becoming....Ah, who am I kidding? He'd become a Jedi only if someone offered to pay him first." Finn teased, causing more laughter.   
Unkar Plutt.  
Ben had heard from Skywalker about the Crolute. Apparently, Plutt had ran a junk trade on Jakku, forcing anyone who lived on the sandy planet to be a scavenger in exchange for survival. He had forced Rey to be a one as well, before she had been brought to the Jedi Temple.  
Ben had never met the Crolute before. But he didn't like him.  
Grabbing his sleeping clothes, he went into the Refresher, closing the door behind him. In the shower, he decided that he would apologize to his Padawan for snapping at her earlier. He didn't want any animosity between them.   
Shower finished, Ben toweled off, dressed, and left the Refresher.  
Rey sat on the left side of the bed, Holo-Projector stowed away. When she looked at him, an expression of curiosity and expectation came over her face. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked before Ben could say anything. He shook his head. "No, scavenger. I told you, I'm not mad at you." He said, sitting on the bed. Rey spoke again before he could say anything else. "Good. Because I have....a favor to ask you." She said, then fell silent. "Go on." Ben encouraged.  
"......Can you teach me how to have sex?" Rey asked.  
For a moment, Ben's mind seemed to blank.  
".....What?" He asked, sure that he had heard her incorrectly. Rey's cheeks turned bright red. "I....Can you teach me how to have sex?" She repeated the question.  
Oh.  
He _had_ heard her correctly.  
"Holy shit, Rey. What the hell?" Ben demanded, staring at her.  
"Haven't you ever had sex before?" Rey asked. "Of course I have!" Ben nearly shouted. He was on his feet now, glaring down at his Padawan. She gazed back up at him, face red, yet hazel eyes held his with open curiosity. "I've been thinking about sex all day, ever since I read your mind. And since I'm your Padawan, I figured that you could teach me." She said. "My job is to train you to become a Jedi. Not on how to fuck." Ben snapped. " I know." Rey said with a nod. "But I'm going to be nineteen next year. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. What if I get a boyfriend? I don't want to be inexperienced." She murmured.  
"Kriffing hell, Rey. Sex is _not _something a Jedi teaches a Padawan." Ben said. "But....You haven't said no." Rey pointed out. "....I...._No_." He said finally.  
Rey's face fell. " I was hoping that you would say yes." She replied quietly. "What the hell for?" Ben demanded. "Because I don't know anyone else that I can ask. And you're the only person that I trust." His Padawan replied.  
Well shit.  
Ben sat down on the bed as silence stretched between them once more.   
Out of all the things that Rey could have asked him for, Ben had not been expecting this.  
She was asking for one hell of a favor.  
Jedis and Padawans simply did _not _ hook up. It was unheard of. The relationship between the two was strictly teacher and student. Master and apprentice. Friends, maybe. But anything more was certainly forbidden.  
Ben glanced at Rey. Her head was down, apparently lost in thought.  
She was eighteen years old and, thanks to him, now worried about awkward future sexual encounters.  
Dammit.  
How the hell were they even going to focus on this mission, let alone any future missions? Or training, for that matter? Unbidden, an image arose in his mind, similar to the one that he had this morning; him on top of her, kissing her passionately, all over her body, as her cries filled the air. He could clearly imagine trailing kisses down her body, slowly and teasingly, before he got between her legs. He would kiss her thighs, her stomach, until she was begging him to....  
Kriff-ing hell.  
Realizing that he was gripping the blankets on the bed with clenched fists, Ben shook his head. He really needed to focus on something else. He stood up and headed toward the bedroom door.  
"Where are you going?" Rey asked. She sounded upset. Ben turned to her. "I'm just going to meditate." He explained. Rey held his gaze for a moment before dropping her eyes. "Alright." She murmured. Ben opened the door and exited the room, leaving the young Padawan to her own thoughts.  
Making his way through the ship, he approached the exit, slapped the button to open the doors, and stepped outside.  
He wasn't sure what kind of planet this way. But it was humid out, with thick, dense foliage growing as far as the eye could see. He had landed his ship near a lake. Even though it were night time, fish leaped out of the water, high into the air, scales glinting in the moonlight before splashing back beneath the water's smooth surface. There were distant sounds of insects and animals chirping as a gentle breeze blew through the grass. Ben wandered toward a waterfall that wasn't too far from the ship. This would be a good place to clear his mind. He seated himself on the grass, back against a large tree, the leaves casting shadows in the moonlight as he assumed a meditative pose and attempted to put himself in a self induced trance.  
It didn't work.  
He tried again, slowing down his breathing to controlled breaths, in and out, as he attempted to clear his mind and meditate. But try as he might, he simply could not get Rey off of his mind.  
"_What the hell was she even thinking, asking me to teach her how to have sex?"_ He wondered. He sighed, eyes closed. He needed to focus on something else. He focused on the sound of the nearby waterfall as he controlled his breathing. After a few more minutes, he finally clear his mind. He began to meditate, pushing all thoughts aside until a feeling a calm washed over him. Occasionally, the faint mist from the water fall wafted over him. But soon, the sound faded, along with the sound of the animals and insects thriving in the night.  
He was calm.  
He was clear headed.......  
........."_Would it really be so bad, teaching her about sex?"_ The thought arose in his mind several minutes into his meditation.  
_Shit._  
Now he was picturing them in the bedroom on the ship, her laying spread eagle on the bed. She would be wet with anticipation, her slim body trembling as she awaited following any and every instruction that he gave her.  
_Dammit._  
Concentration broken by the sudden thought, Ben scowled with exasperation as he felt himself growing hard at the thought of actually taking Rey up on her offer to teach her about sex.  
She would probably expect him to be gentle.  
Ben Solo was not a gentle man.   
He never had been.  
Rey had no idea what she was asking him.  
And _he _had no idea why he found himself considering her request.   
He tried to meditate again. But no matter how he tried, he could _not _stop picturing Rey in various sexual positions, following every command that he gave her.  
_**SHIT.**_  
Annoyed and aroused, Ben stood up, meditation abandoned. He was not going to be able to focus. He was hard as hell, precum dampening his boxers.  
He suddenly _really_ wanted to cum.  
He doubted that there was a brothel anywhere on this planet. Hell, aside from animals, he had not seen nor heard other lifeforms.   
Well, if no one was around......  
_**He was probably going to regret this.....**_  
Leaning back against the tree trunk, Ben undid the zipper on his pants and pulled his erect cock out. Precum dripped.  
He deliberately grabbed himself too hard. Hard enough to hurt. The pleasure, mixed with pain, was enough to make him groan. He imagined that it was Rey grabbing him like that, her small hands squeezing him.  
He suddenly wanted her on her knees in front of him, gazing up at him, licking her lips.  
He desperately wanted to be in her mouth. To feel her soft lips closing around, firm tongue moving up and down his shaft.  
Gripping himself hard, Ben used his precum, smearing it all over his cock, pretending that the moisture was from Rey's mouth, as he started stroking himself. His movements were rough and fast as he imagined himself thrusting in and out of Rey's mouth.  
Would she like that? Would she moan at the taste of him? At the feel of him shoving his cock down her throat?  
He bet that she would.   
She would love it.  
The idea of Rey on her knees in front of him, moaning, hazel eyes gazing up at him as he fucked her mouth......He came hard, shouting into the night, as semen shot out of him in thick ropes. He deliberately gripped the head of his cock in a hold so tight, it hurt, as he continued stroking, working himself through one of the most intense orgasms that he had ever had.   
_Kriffing hell._  
Panting, cock still in hand, Ben sank down until he sat on the grass. His mind felt foggy. When it cleared, he felt....guilty.  
He had just brought himself to a mind scrambling orgasm with thoughts of his Padawan on her knees in front of him.  
Following the feeling of guilt came the feeling of anger. _"What the hell were you thinking?"_ He berated himself. Carefully, he tucked his dick back into his pants.  
He was still hard.  
_Now_ how the hell was he supposed to even look at her? Frustrated, he made his way back to the ship.  
He had been right.  
He did regret it.  
  
  
**  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
****Thoroughly frustrated, Rey fell back on the bed, hands over her face.**  
What in the galaxy had she been thinking, asking Ben to teach her how to have sex? He had looked absolutely stunned. Why had she even thought for a second that he would actually say yes?  
Groaning, Rey lowered one hand to her side, and moved her other arm so that her forearm covered her eyes.   
This mission was going to be sooooo awkward now. Although, truth be told, it had already been awkward ever since she had read his mind earlier this afternoon.  
It hadn't solely been from embarrassment.   
Okay yes, she had been a bit embarrassed at first. But that had quickly faded, giving way to curiosity and, more accurately, desire. Something that, up until this afternoon, Rey had never felt before. But now that she was starting to experience arousal, it seemed like a constant ache.  
Thinking about Ben on top of her, their bodies writhing together brought a now familiar tug in her stomach.  
Great.  
While Ben was no doubt meditating and working to get any thoughts of them together out of his mind, Rey was now having fantasies of her own.  
Lowering her arm, she glanced at the bedroom door. Ben had just left, moments ago, to meditate. He likely wouldn't be back any time soon.  
Overcome with curiosity, Rey experimentally trailed one hand across her chest. When her fingers brushed her nipples, she moaned.  
Damn, that felt good.  
She did it again.  
_Really _good.  
The more she caressed her breasts and surprisingly stiffening nipples, the more aroused she became. Especially when she imagined that Ben was the one touching her.  
What would it feel like to have those large hands on her body? Would he be gentle? Or would he be rough?  
He would be rough.  
Rey instinctively knew this.   
Maybe he would _try_ to be gentle. But, gentleness meant patience. And patience, as Rey had learned over the past five years, was _not _ Ben's strong point.  
That thought in mind, Rey pinched her right nipple, hard, and cried out at how good the pain felt. Then she bit her lip, knowing that she was going to have to stay quiet. If Ben were meditating anywhere on the ship, she didn't want him to hear her.  
Or did she?  
Would she be embarrassed if Ben walked in at that moment and saw her touching herself? She trailed her hand down her chest, fingers dancing over her stomach, before toying with the hem of her pants. Within seconds, she slid her hand down into her pants and touched herself, gasping with surprise when she encountered wetness. As she moved her fingers experimentally, touching the sensitive little nub between her folds, she silently willed Ben to come back into the room. To touch her the way that she knew he wanted to. When her Jedi Knight didn't enter the room, Rey resorted to the fantasy that Ben had imagined that morning. They were in his room, at the Jedi Temple, naked, their bodies entwined. As Rey pressed her finger to her clit and moved it in a strong, circular motion, she imagined Ben deep inside of her, thrusting hard as she screamed his name. In real life, Rey used her other hand to fondle her breasts beneath her shirt, caressing and pinching her nipples hard as her hand below sped up its movements. She stroked herself faster as she pictured Ben thrusting faster into her. She could feel something, her orgasm, building. Fantasy Ben could feel her orgasm building as well, and he started pounding, hard. Real life Rey began to rock her hips in tandem with fantasy Ben. It did not take long for her orgasm to hit her. And when it did, she couldn't stop herself from crying out Ben's name. Her body arched up off of the bed, her cries first rising then tapering off into gasps as her orgasm raced through her.  
Moaning, she fell back onto the bed.   
Kriffing hell.  
She had never felt anything so amazing before in her life. Panting, she removed her hand from her pants. Her fingers were glistening with wetness. _Her _wetness. She really wanted to see her wetness on Ben's fingers. Now she _really _wished that Ben had taken her up on her request earlier.  
Legs wobbling a bit, Rey climbed out of the bed and made her way to the Refresher. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower.  
As she washed, she wondered if she could somehow get Ben to change his mind.  
He was so....serious.  
It would definitely be a challenge.  
But Rey _never _backed down from a challenge.  
  
  
**  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
** **SIX ****DAYS LATER  
  
Ben woke up before Rey did.  
  
**He had taken to doing so these past few days.   
Lately, when he woke up, he was _always _wrapped around her. And he was _**always **_rocking against her.  
He could never tell who made the first move while they kriffing slept. But after waking up four days in a row, subtly grinding his hardened dick against Rey's ass, nearing orgasm and stopping as he fully awoke, Ben had managed to make sure that he woke up before he nutted all over his sleeping Padawan.  
.....Although, if he didn't know any better, he could almost swear that she was partially awake and deliberately rubbing her ass against his dick.  
He turned over now and looked at Rey. She turned around as well, breathing deep as she slept peacefully.  
She looked beautiful.  
Her brown hair was temporarily braid free and spilled loose and long around her slim shoulders. Those beautiful hazel eyes were closed, short lashes fluttering occasionally as she dreamed.   
Ben found himself wondering what she was dreaming about.  
About the upcoming mission, perhaps. Or maybe she dreamed about her request from a few days ago.  
Sighing, Ben climbed out of bed, grabbed some clothes from the closet and went into the Refresher.  
Next came what had become routine for him these past few days.  
Jerking off in the shower.  
After waking up twice near orgasm, he had been in a bad mood for two days straight. On the third day, he started masturbating in the shower. Guilty feelings or not, he would be damned before he started _willingly _ edging himself.  
He was in the shower now, stroking himself roughly, thinking of Rey in bed, all warm and drowsy from slumber, sleepy smile on her face as they fucked. He had never wanted to wake up next to anyone before. But the thought of waking up next to Rey, and sleepily having sex, had been a very appealing idea to him these past few days.  
It didn't take him long to cum. Lately, it never did. All he had to do was picture Rey beneath him, on top of him, or on her knees in front of him, and the images were enough to have him shooting his load in the shower, teeth clenched so that he didn't make any noise. Sometimes, he couldn't keep from moaning as he came. He tried to be quiet, though. If Rey heard him.....Hell, she'd probably ask to watch.  
Once he finished, he showered quickly, dried off fast, and got dressed fast. He kept his mental blocks in place, even when they weren't training. He didn't trust Rey not to try and read his mind again. And if she found out that the was regularly jerking off to thoughts of her.....  
Ben shook his head. She wouldn't be freaked out. She would probably take those incidents as proof that he wanted to teach her how to have sex.  
He was _still _floored by the revelation that she hadn't been horrified when she read his mind a few days ago. That, and that she trusted him enough to be her first.  
_"Why am I still refusing, then?"_ He wondered.  
Seriously.  
Why was he still refusing?  
They both wanted the same thing.  
And even though a Jedi and Padawan were not allowed to be together, it wasn't as though they had to tell anyone. Hell, Rey wasn't even looking for a relationship. And Ben didn't even _want _a relationship.....He left the Refresher, stepping into the bedroom just as Rey woke up. "Good morning." She greeted sleepily. "Morning." Ben returned as his Padawan sat up. She smiled at him. "Shall we continue our mind reading training today?" She asked. "Not right now." Ben kept his answer short, holding her gaze. She returned his stare, then dropped her eyes and let her gaze roam over his body, slowly, before she brought her eyes back up to his. They stared at each other for a moment, before she climbed out of the bed. She made her way over to the closet, where she bent over to grab some clothes from her bag. Ben's gaze dropped to her ass as he remembered her small, plump backside rubbing against his dick _every single morning_. He was hard again in an instant. Rey straightened up and turned to him with a smile, clothes in hand. She walked past him, slim shoulders brushing against him as she went, into the Refresher. As she closed the door behind her, Ben laughed quietly. Inexperienced or not, his Padawan was definitely trying to tempt him. Hell, she had been doing so since she read his mind several days ago.  
"_So why the hell am I not taking her up on her request?"_  
Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen, ate a quick breakfast, then waited for Rey to finish in the shower. They were going to need to get more food. He had thought that enough had been packed for the mission. He was annoyed that he has miscalculated. Although, he was fairly certain that most of the food was consumed by Rey. She ate a hell of a lot for such a tiny little thing.  
Right now, his Lighter ship were currently parked on another unknown planet. He had spotted what looked like a small town in the distance. He and Rey would go there in a few minutes.  
When his Padawan entered the kitchen, she smiled at him. "Are you waiting for me?" She asked. Ben nodded. "We're low on food. I've spotted a town a short walk from here. We'll go now and see what they have." He replied. Rey nodded her head, and followed him through the ship and outside.  
This planet was hot, full of rocks and dirt, caves, lakes, waterfalls and trees.   
They made their way toward the town. It was close enough where they would probably reach it within twenty minutes. From the sky, Ben could see that there wasn't anywhere closer to the town where he could have landed his ship.  
They walked in silence, during which Ben could feel Rey probing at his mental shields. She was getting stronger at that. He had to double down on his shields a bit. Once they reached the town, Ben used his credits to buy enough food to hopefully last them for the remainder of their mission. He glanced at Rey. "Try to take it easy on the food, scavenger." He said. Her cheeks reddened. But she leveled a gaze at him. "Don't you ever get _hungry, _Ben?" She asked with a smirk.  
She was flirting with him again. Dammit.  
Shaking his head, Ben almost smiled as he grabbed the crates of food, and they made their way back to the ship. His Padawan eyed a waterfall nearby. "I want to go there." She announced. Ben shrugged. "Knock yourself out." He murmured.  
On the ship once again, Rey helped him stow the food, then immediately hurried back outside.  
Ben followed her and watched, amused, as she played near the waterfall. He sat on some dry rocks, near the entrance of a cave, as Rey stood nearby, hands and face raised as water splashed on her. She had a happy smile on his face. Soon, her hair and clothes were wet and plastered to her body. "We never had water like this on Jakku." She said, using her small hands to bat at the water like a kitten. Ben gave a small smile. She looked as though she were having the time of her life. She turned to him just then and smiled. "Come over here with me. Let's go for a swim." She said. Ben shook his head. "I'm fine here, scavenger." He replied. "Oh come on. You've got to be a bit tired after carrying those crates of food. Come over here and relax with me." Rey called. Ben shook his head again. Rey sighed with exaggerated annoyance and stepped back from the waterfall. She made her way over to him.   
"Ben Solo, you are so serious sometimes. Don't you ever relax? Get over here and have fun with me." She ordered with mock severity. Ben smirked up at her. "You don't need me to have fun, scavenger." He said. It was Rey's turn to shake her head, wet hair whipping about her face. "Honestly, Solo, would it kill you to have fun with me?" She asked with mock irritation. "Fun? You look like a drowned kitten." Ben replied. Rey's mouth dropped open at the joke. "Excuse you. I'll have you know that I am a very _cute _drowned kitten, thank you very much." She said. She leaned down, grabbed a hold of one of his hands and attempted to haul him to his feet. "Come _on, _ you giant. I'll show you how to have fun for once in your life." She said, tugging. She stepped back, then yelped as she suddenly slipped on some of the wet grass. Ben was on his feet in a flash, arm around her, stopping what would have been an inevitable tumble into the water.   
"Is this your plan to show me how to have fun?" He found himself teasing her. Regaining her composure, Rey grinned up at him. "What's the matter, Solo? Afraid of a little water?" She asked. Raising one brow at her, Ben lifted her into his arms, then tossed her, screeching, into the lake.  
Then he waited, arms folded across his chest, as she broke the surface of the water. At her appearance, he could not stop the grin that spread across his face.  
"You were right, scavenger," He said as she sputtered. "this is a _lot _ of fun." "You are going to pay for that." Rey said, dragging herself out of the lake. When Ben saw her drenched appearance, he snickered. "You don't look like much of a threat to me, scavenger." He mocked. "Oh, I'll show you threatening." Rey said, shaking a tiny wet fist at him. She took a step toward him, then another, grinning, eyes daring him to step back. Instead, Ben stepped forward. "Show me." He mocked her once again.   
He anticipated her move before she even did anything. She launched herself at him, likely with the intentions of knocking him down.  
He read her easily. It was almost the same as their hand to hand combat training back at the Jedi Temple.  
He stepped aside, grabbed her arm, placed one leg behind hers, and tripped her, knocking her on her back onto the wet grass. Unfortunately, he misjudged how wet the grass was, and found himself slipping and falling as well. He managed to get his arms out in time to keep from completely falling on top of her with his full weight.  
Beneath him, Rey laughed. "Well, aren't you graceful." She teased. "Quiet, scavenger." Ben replied. He leaned his weight on his arms, intended to climb to his feet and leave Rey laying on the grass. To his surprise, though, Rey latched onto him, arms around his neck, legs around his hips, in what might have been an attempt to keep him from moving.  
It didn't work. He still managed to climb to his feet. But now he had a 110 pound scavenger clinging to him. He was inexplicably, yet unsurprisingly, hard in an instant.  
Well shit.  
The smile died from Rey's face as she felt his reaction. Her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. She started to disentangle herself from him. Without thinking, Ben locked his arms around her. "Where are you going?" He demanded. Rey's blush deepened. "Well....I thought......"She stammered.  
Part of Ben wondered what the hell he was doing. But another part of him recalled waking up, rocking against her, so close to an orgasm.  
He suddenly wanted to cum now.  
Before he could stop to think that maybe this was a bad idea, he used one hand to raise her face to his and kissed her.  
_**He was probably going to regret this later.....**_  
He flicked his tongue over her lips. She immediately parted them, and he slipped his tongue inside.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he should not be doing this, that he should not be kissing his Padawan. But when she kissed him back, all thought fled. She was inexperienced at first, but caught on fast. And soon, the kiss grew heated. When Rey moaned and shifted against, him, the slight friction made him shiver.  
Kriffing hell.  
He _really _wanted to cum.  
Gripping her ass with both hands, he moved her so that she rubbed against him. Rey gasped into his mouth. "Wait...Wait.. We can't." She drew back, protesting. Ben thought that she was going to stop him.   
Dammit.  
If she stopped, he was going to jerk off, right then and there. _Maybe she would let him cum on her chest...._  
"We can't do this here. Someone might see us." Rey said.  
She was right.  
Securing her in his arms, Ben looked over his shoulder, and walked backward carefully, only a few steps, toward the cave. As he walked, Rey started subtly rocking against him, over and over against, as though unable to help herself. She nearly broke his concentration on not slipping on the wet grass.  
Once they were inside the cave, and a good distance away from the entrance and any prying eyes, Ben had grown painfully hard. He sat Rey down on her feet and immediately attempted to drag her shirt over her head. But it was soaked and plastered to her body. Blush gone now, brows furrowed in a frown of frustration, Rey tried to shove her pants down. But those were also too soaked to move without serious effort.   
Ben didn't think that he could wait that long.  
Lifting her into his arms again, he instructed Rey to put her legs around his hips. She did so without question, clinging to him as he sat down on a small rocky ledge. He shifted his hips under hers, thrusting up between her legs. Rey gasped at the sensation that the movement created. She mirrored his movements, and soon they were both rocking against each other. It was just like the many mornings that Ben woke up wrapped around Rey. But this time, he had no intentions of stopping. One arm was wrapped around her waist. With his free hand, he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head down to kiss her. She returned his kiss. Though her clothes were wet and cold, he could feel wet heat between her legs as her slim hips rocked against him so that she ground her pussy down atop his erect penis, harder and harder, hips alternating between moving back and forth and in circular motions. Their movements against each other became desperate. Stars, Ben wanted to cum, so very badly. And he knew that Rey did too. He broke the kiss, leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples through her shirt. He started sucking, hard. Rey cried out, her arms tightening around him. She stopped moving, her head thrown back, moaning, no doubt unused to the sensations that her body was feeling. Ben let out a low growl that was half frustration, half desperation. "Don't stop."He commanded in a rough whisper against her breast. "I can feel you...You...I need you to keep.....Just keep humping me, _Rey....I need to_ _cum_....." He groaned, rocking against her, each thrusting movement had his cock rubbing up against the wet heat of her pussy. He pulled her head down, kissing her roughly, muffling her moans.  
The urge to cum was nearly overpowering. Rey started moving again, matching him thrust for thrust. Her legs tightened around him, her hips pumping. She broke the kiss, throwing her head back, her gasps filling the air, getting louder and louder until she was crying out. Ben sucked on her nipple again, harder than before, increasing her arousal. Rey's body suddenly went rigid, hips grinding stiffly as she reached her orgasm. He could feel her wetness seeping through her pants, just as he could feel his precum seeping through his. Rey froze above him in ecstasy. Then she slumped against him, head resting against his. Ben's arms tightened around her, hips pumping frantically beneath her as, with a muffled shout, he _finally_ started to cum. He moved his mouth from her breast and bit her shoulder. He heard Rey cry out again. But he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain as he continued to thrust up against her, causing her to bounce a little bit, riding out his orgasm and hers, riding through it, until he couldn't move any more.  
They clung to each other afterward, both trembling, harsh breathing filling the cave.  
_Kriffing hell_.  
He had just dry humped his Padawan.  
He waited for the guilt to set in.  
There was none.  
Rey rested her head against his, shivering occasionally, either from the cold, or from cumming. Ben didn't know which.  
Finally, Rey caught her breath enough to speak. "Told you I could show you how to have fun." She murmured. Ben snickered, amused, yet surprised that he felt no regrets for the fact that he had just nutted in his pants to his Padawan grinding on top of him.   
Maybe the guilt would set in later. But for now, he just enjoyed the feel of her cum and his, seeping through each other's clothes.  
His lap felt sticky as hell right now, and knew that Rey's was as well.   
He stood up, surprised that his legs were shaking. He set Rey on her feet. But she clung to him for support. It took a few minutes for their breathing to ease.  
Rey reached out and cupped him through his pants, thumb moving over the dampness that she felt there. Already, Ben wanted her again.   
He needed to control himself.  
Grabbing her by the arm, he silently led her back to the ship.   
And though he didn't see it, Rey had a very satisfied smile on her face.  
  
  
**  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
** **ONE**** DAY LATER  
** **LIGHTER SHIP  
  
  
  
  
Rey tried to focus on reading Ben's mind.  
  
**They were back on Ben's Lighter ship, the events from the cave still fresh on Rey's mind as she attempted to get past Ben's mental shields once more  
Or, at least, she was supposed to be trying.  
But, even though a day had passed, her mind kept replaying yesterday's events, of her grinding herself atop of Ben until she came for the second time in a week.  
Honestly, she wanted to do it again.  
To feel that amazingly blinding sensation. To hear Ben's moans mixed with her own as they humped each other to completion.   
Instead, they sat in the cockpit, Ben lounging once more in the pilot's seat as Rey tried to read his mind. It wasn't any easier this time than it had been before.  
"Try harder." Ben encouraged her now.  
And she did. She launched herself at his mental shields and, unsurprisingly, bounced right back.  
_"This isn't fair. How am I supposed to focus on getting past your mental shields when all I really want to do is hump you until I have another orgasm."_ Rey thought at him, believing that, with his mental shields in place, he couldn't hear her. Her stomach dropped a bit when he raised a brow at her. "You're supposed to be focused on learning to read my mind, scavenger. Not on humping me." He teased with a faint smile. Flustered, Rey's cheeks turned red. "I didn't think that you could hear me with your shields in place." She said. "Of course I can hear you. You're not blocking _your_ thoughts. I'm blocking _mine. _I can still hear you." Ben replied. "....Oh."  
She scowled when he smirked at her again. Then again, if he could hear her thoughts..... "_I've fantasized all week about you bending me over the copilot's chair._" She thought at him. When his gaze turned heated, it was her turn to smirk at him. Rising to her feet, Rey stretched her arms over her head. "Or maybe you'd like to bend me over your own?" She teased. Ben shook his head. Rey shrugged. "I guess you're only into dry humping then." She said. "After all, you did it again this morning when you woke up. You were _soooo_ close to cumming. So maybe you-" That was as far as she got before Ben was suddenly on his feet. He moved so fast, she barely registered the fact that she was wrapped in his arms as he kissed her. Her heart skipped a beat as she kissed him back. She stepped closer, pressing her body to his. She could feel him, hard and massive, pressed against her abdomen. She broke the kiss suddenly. "Does this mean that you've changed your mind about my request a few days ago?" She asked. Ben scowled with mock annoyance. "Yes, scavenger. I've changed my mind. Don't ask me why, either." He replied. Rey shrugged. "I won't. Naturally, it was my amazing seduction that got you to reconsider." She said. Ben snickered. "Riiiight." He murmured. He started to kiss her again, then drew back. "You know we can't tell anyone, right?" He asked. "Of course, Solo. This is just sex." Rey replied. "Good." Ben said. He grabbed her ass and kissed her again. Rey kissed him back. Then, feeling bold, she trailed one of her hands down his stomach, to his pants. She hadn't felt him before. And holy.....  
He.  
Was.  
Massive.  
Ben broke the kiss, his hands tightened on her ass as she experimentally ran her fingers over his cock, then, gripping him as best she could, she started massaging him. Ben let her for a minute or two, subtly rocking his hips in time with her inexperienced strokes.  
He wanted to cum again.  
But not like this. After humping her in the cave, he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her wet heat.  
"If you keep that up, I'm really going to end up bending you right over that damn chair and fucking the hell out of you." He growled. Rey tilted her head back and gazed up at him. "Why don't you?" She taunted. She squeezed him and tugged, hard enough to hurt in a way that sent a jolt of pleasure right through Ben.  
He moved fast again.  
One minute, she was standing in front of him, stroking him through his pants. The next, she was being turned around and maneuvered until her back was to him, her ass nestled against his erect penis. When he spoke, his lips brushed her ear. "I was going to take it slow, because it's your first time." Ben said. He thrust against her one, twice, then reached past her and turned the pilot's chair around. "But I've changed my mind." He growled as he yanked down both her pants and her underwear. "Good. I don't want slow." Rey said. She was breathless with excitement as he bent her over the chair. Ben then reached around and fingered her. They both groaned. "Damn, you are so fucking tight." He said. Rey started to spread her legs, but Ben stopped her, one large, hot hand gripping the back of her thigh. "Keep them together." He instructed. Rey nodded. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of him undoing his pants. And then, she could feel something large, hot, round and smooth rubbing against the entrance of her cunt. She quickly realized that it was the head of his cock. He ran it slowly, up and down her slit, over and over again, until they were both panting.  
".......Please......" Rey begged. Ben chuckled as he slowly prodded her entrance with his cock head, causing Rey to gasp at the sensation. He was teasing her, slowly pushing the fat head of his cock further and further inside of her cunt.  
"Please." Rey begged again.  
He didn't oblige. Instead, still reaching around her hips, he worked his finger on her engorged clit, rubbing and stroking that sensitive little nub while, with his other hand gripping his shaft, he continued to rub the head of his cock up and down her entrance, occasionally pushing the tip in more and more, teasing her until they were both trembling. Both of her hands gripped the top of the pilot's chair as, nearly desperate, Rey managed to spread her legs a bit and attempted to push her hips back, to get his dick inside of her. But that strong, muscular arm locked around her waist prevented her from moving properly.  
He was driving her crazy. She had fantasized about him ever since she read his mind days ago, and ever since they had humped each other in that cave. She had, each morning since reading his mind days ago, woken up before him and deliberately rubbed her ass against his dick until he began grinding against her while he slept. She knew that he believed that he woke up before her, before he came. And she had suspicions that he jerked himself off in the shower.  
He _wanted _her. She _knew _it.  
And yet here he was, right now, kriffing _teasing _her.   
Ben's finger moved faster on her clit, until she could feel her orgasm approaching.  
But still, she wanted him inside of her.  
"Please...." Rey begged again, voice shaking. Ben murmured something in her ear. But she was so lost in the sensation of her approaching orgasm that she didn't hear him at first. She was moaning and panting, trying to rock her hips in anticipation.......when he stopped. Suddenly and abruptly.  
Confused, Rey turned her head to look at him. "....Why....Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly. "I told you to say my name." Ben growled. He nipped at the tip of her ear.   
"I want to hear you say it." He said.  
"Ben." Rey moaned his name.  
"Say it again." Her Jedi Knight commanded.  
'Ben." She said it louder.  
"Say it again." He ordered.  
"Ben!" This time, she shouted his name. And, with another bite to her ear, his fingers started moving on her clit again. As her orgasm hit, he loosened his grip around her waist.  
"Move." He said.  
Rey reared back, and Ben moved forward, thrusting deep into her cunt just as she impaled herself on his cock.  
There was a moment of horrible pain, combined with the pleasure from her orgasm, causing Rey to cry out, body clenching up.  
Ben didn't move. He held himself completely still. The hand between her legs stilled as well. With his other, he ran his fingertips through her hair. "It's okay. You're okay." He said soothingly as she whimpered and moaned.   
Neither of them moved, staying still until the pain passed moments later. When it did, and Rey relaxed, Ben began to move, slowly withdrawing until only the tip of his penis remained, before slowly sliding back in.   
He repeated this action, over and over again, letting Rey adjust to the feel of him inside of her wet heat, until she was moaning again.   
The hand between her legs began to move again, stroking her clit, as he started thrusting faster and harder, moving at a steady pace, until she started to cum again. And when he told her to say his name, Rey screamed it out with the intensity of her orgasm, her voice bouncing off the walls of the cockpit as she rocked back against him. She clenched her teeth together, trying to stifle her cries.  
The sound of her screaming his name with such abandon, and the feel of her tight, wet, pulsating cunt clenching around Ben's cock snapped the control that he had exerted in making sure that Rey came first.  
Giving up on even trying to be gentle, Ben tightened his arm around waist, moved the other from between her legs in order to grip her shoulder, and started to pound into her so hard that the pilot's chair, which Rey was bent over, shook from the force of his thrusts. After coming for a second time, Rey could barely move. Instead, she held onto the seat, teeth clattering together as Ben fucked her with powerful thrusts.   
Moving fast and hard, it didn't take long for Ben to cum as well. With a shout, he came inside of her, filling her up with thick, hot ropes of his cum.  
They were both silent after that, the only sounds was their harsh and erratic breathing.  
Rey was the first one to speak.  
"We are _definitely _ doing that again." She said shakily. Behind her, Ben laughed. Surprised, Rey looked over her shoulder at him. She had never heard him laugh before. Already, she loved the sound.  
Ben smoothed her hair back. "Are you okay?" He asked, meeting her gaze.   
He was worried that he had been too rough with her. With a smile, Rey assured him that she was perfect. Reluctantly, Ben pulled out of her. He was still hard, and honestly, wanted to go again. But it _was _her first time. She was going to be sore. When he stepped back, Rey's legs wobbled. Only Ben's arm around her waist prevented her from falling. When she turned to him, he leaned down and kissed her again. Holding her arm, Ben lead her to the Refresher so that she could bathe.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
  
  
  
Ben waited patiently, mental shields in place, as Rey attempted to get past** **them**.  
The ship was on autopilot once again. And once again, Rey was attempting to get past his mental shields.  
Or, at least, Ben _thought _that she was trying.  
A half an hour passed before Ben realized that Rey was not trying.  
She was distracted.  
Ben looked into her mind; she was thinking about him bending her over the pilot's chair earlier.  
"You're supposed to be focusing, scavenger." He said, amused. Rey looked startled for a moment. "How do you know that I'm not focused?......Did you just read my mind?" She asked, grinning. "I did." Ben admitted. Rey shrugged. "Sorry." She apologized, without sounding the least bit genuine. " I can't help it. I'm.....distracted." She murmured,her eyes traveling over him. Ben smirked. "If you're too distracted to focus, try meditating to clear your mind." He teased. He could feel Rey probing his at his mental blocks.  
"Not fair, Solo. It's hard to focus with distractions." His Padawan said. She sounded amused and a little exasperated. "It's not that difficult, scavenger." "Oh? Like you can focus when you're distracted by......thoughts." "Really, scavenger? Thoughts? I have _thoughts _every day." Ben replied, amused once more. "Thoughts about me?" His Padawan asked with a grin. Ben smiled and shook his head. Rey fell into contemplative silence as she considered her words. While she did, Ben flipped off the autopilot. The ship moved slower in that mode anyway. He turned the pilot's seat around and grabbed the control wheel. He left Rey to her _thoughts_.  
Every now and then, he could feel her probing at his mental shields. But she was unable to focus long enough to try and get through.   
Time passed, during which Ben navigated his ship according to Skywalker's map. If his uncle's calculations were correct, then and Rey would arrive at the First Orders destination a day before the Order themselves were scheduled to arrive. Ben decided that while he and Rey waited for the First Order, they would......  
Ben's train of thought trailed off as Rey suddenly leaned over, reached down and trailed her fingers over his cock.  
He glanced at her, and found her smiling at him.  
"Don't mind me. I'm just testing your focus." His Padawan said. Ben found himself chuckling. "You can't distract me, scavenger." He replied. "We'll see, Solo." Rey murmured as she gripped him through his pants.   
He was hard within seconds. Still, he smirked, stared straight ahead, steering the ship through space, mental blocks in place as Rey started rubbing him through his pants. She touched him experimentally again, unused to touching a male. Inexperienced or not, her ministrations had precum dripping. She felt the damp spot on the front of this pants, and pressed a finger to it, her expression one of curiosity  
"Look at what you did." Ben teased. "Now you're going to have to take care of it." He said. "How?" Rey asked. "Jerk me off." Then, realizing that she might not know what that meant, Ben explained. "Use your hand to stroke me." He said. Rey thought about it for a few seconds, then undid his pants and pulled him out. Though Ben didn't see her reaction because he was still looking out the window, her expression was one of wide eyed amazement. She had never seen a dick before. But Ben Solo was _huge. _  
"Now what?" She asked. Ben could hear the breathlessness in her voice.  
"Grab me with one of your hands and start stroking up and down." He urged. When she gripped him tightly, his mental shields wavered. Rey hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Then she slowly dragged her hand down, then up, past the head of his cock. "No. Don't let go." Ben said. She immediately gripped him again. Her hands were so soft, her slim fingers unable to even wrap around him all the way.  
Rey repeated her slow, stroking movements until he thought that he would go mad from wanting her to go faster. When her thumb rubbed experimentally over the tip of his cock, smearing around precum before squeezing him tightly, he groaned. Rey let go. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked. Ben laughed. "No." He grabbed her hand and guided it back to his dick. "Keep going." He urged. Rey immediately grabbed on and started stroking again. When Ben instructed her to go faster, she did so, pausing occasionally to test his mental shields. They wavered, but never crumbled. Even Ben himself was amazed at his focus.  
Rey caught on quickly, stroking him faster and faster, until he could feel his orgasm approaching.   
Suddenly, her movements slowed, then stopped altogether. Ben expected her to try and get past his mental shields again. But when he didn't feel her trying, he glanced at her. She was staring at his dick with an expression of curiosity, idly smearing around precum.  
"Can I taste it?" She asked.  
_Whoa._  
She continued before he could say anything.  
"There's just so much of this....." "Precum." "Precum. I really want to know what it tastes like." Rey raised her eyes to his. "Can I? Please? I won't bite you." She said. Without waiting for a response, she leaned down and tentatively licked at the precum.  
Kriffing hell.  
Ben gripped the control wheel as Rey lapped at the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, over and over again. The more precum that came out, and there was a lot, the more she licked.  
She was only trying to taste him. But she had _no_ idea how hard he fought not to grab the back of her head and shove his cock deep into her mouth. The urge to do so was nearly overwhelming.  
Rey kept licking him for several minutes, making little moaning sounds as she did. Then suddenly, she stopped, sitting back with a frown. Ben thought that she was finished. That, or she was teasing him. But then she left her chair, and moved until she was standing in front of him. She knelt down. "Better." She murmured. She started to lower her head again. Ben grabbed her chin and stopped her. Rey looked up at him, startled, and he realized that his grip was too tight. He loosened his fingers.  
"Lick the whole thing." He said.  
He felt Rey probe at his mental shields again. When she _still _ couldn't get through, she shook her head in amazement. " You really are difficult to distract." She murmured.  
"Lick. The. Whole. Thing." Ben commanded. He let go of her chin, and she lowered her head again, and used the tip of her tongue to lick him all over.  
Ben put his hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, Rey dragged the flat side of her tongue from the base of his cock, all the way to the head, before pressing her tongue to the little slit where his precum was spilling out.   
The sensation went right straight through Ben. And, forgetting his earlier decision, he grabbed the back of her head and thrust his cock into her mouth. When she gagged, he cursed and released her head immediately .  
"Shit. Sorry." Ben apologized as Rey sat back, wiping spittle from her lips. He looked at her, expecting to see anger on her face. Instead, she had a strangely hungry expression.   
".....Did that.....feel good?" She asked. "Hell yes." Ben replied. "Are you going to do it again?" Rey asked with an odd look of anticipation on her face. Ben almost laughed. "No. You'll just end up choking." He said. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost swear that she looked....disappointed. She started to lick him again. But he stopped her once more. "I want you to suck me." He said. He explained what it meant before she could ask. "Just...Put it in your mouth and suck. If your jaw gets tired, use your hands." He instructed. He expected her to hesitate. But, gripping the base of his cock with one hand, she put the head in her mouth and started sucking. Hard.  
Kriffing hell.   
Ben used his hand to guide her. Inexperienced at first, Rey quickly got the hang of it and soon began sucking in earnest. Her head bobbed up and down, slowly at first, then fast at his encouragement, taking more and more of him in. The hand gripping him began to move in succession. Cursing, Ben clutched the control wheel with both hands, struggling not to thrust in and out her mouth like he desperately wanted to. He tried to keep his eyes trained out the window. But the sounds of a zipper being pulled down caught his attention. He looked at Rey in time to see her sliding her free hand down her pants.  
"Are you....Kriffing hell."  
Clearly aroused from sucking him, Rey was starting to play with herself.   
"Push your pants down. I want to see you touch yourself." Ben commanded, releasing her head. Pulling back, Rey quickly shoved her pants down to her knees. Ben flipped on the autopilot switch, then leaned back in his seat and started stroking himself as Reys spread her legs as best she could and began playing with her pussy. Her hazel eyes darted between watching his movements and gazing into his eyes. She tried to match her own strokes to his. Her small body shook. When he stroked himself faster, she stroked herself faster. When he stroked himself slower, she stroked herself slower, mirroring his rhythm. Panting, her hips started rocking against her fingers, working herself toward an orgasm.   
The sight of her pleasuring herself was almost too much. Ben knew that he was going to end up cumming just from seeing her touch herself.  
He didn't want that. He wanted Rey to make him cum.  
"Suck me." He said, urgently. Rey quickly leaned forward, eagerly guiding him back into her mouth. She started sucking him hard, stroking herself faster, and stroking Ben fast at the same time.   
Unable to keep still any longer, Ben started thrusting in and out of her mouth, shallowly, taking care not to go too deep so that he didn't choke her. When Rey started moaning, he knew that she was about to cum. The hand between her legs picked up speed, hips rocking faster, working herself toward an orgasm as she worked him toward his own. Ben knew that he wouldn't be far behind. Still, he tried to hold back, suddenly realizing that they had not talked about _where _he could cum. With his cock in her mouth, he would end up cumming down her throat. They hadn't talked about that. Some women didn't like it when a guy came in her mouth. _"I should do it anyway. It was her idea to do this in the first place."_ Ben thought.   
Rey's hand suddenly froze on him. She stopped sucking as well, giving a muffled scream of pleasure as she came, knees lifting slightly before thudding back onto the ships floor, the sound of her cries vibrating through his cock. Her hand and mouth tightened spasmodically around him, her hips jerking as she rode out her orgasm. Ben kept thrusting, picking up speed until his orgasm approached.  
Shit.  
He couldn't cum in her mouth.  
He stopped moving and grabbed her by her hair, attempting to gently push her away.  
Rey wouldn't budge.  
He tried to hold back, even as she started stroking and sucking him again.  
"S-stop. I'm going to cum in your mouth if you don't move." He warned her, voice shaking, trying to keep himself still as he fought to hold back his orgasm.  
Grabbing his hips with both hands, Rey ignored his warning and, after an incredibly hard suck, she moaned and took him further in, abruptly sinking him into the wet heat of her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.  
"Fuck!" Unable to hold back any longer, Ben thrust up, shoving his cock deep into her mouth while simultaneously pushing her head all the way down, forcing her to take his entire length down her throat, as, hand fisted in her hair, he came, _hard. _Rey gagged, throat convulsing around him as her eyes watered, hands clenching on his hips. But instead of attempting to pull away, she kept herself still and, moaning hungrily, _swallowed _his cum.   
_ALL _of it, with an audible gulp.  
Kriffing hell.  
He had _not _been expecting that.  
Breathing heavily through her nose, she kept swallowing, throat milking his cock, drinking all of him down, before finally pulling back until only the head of his dick remained in her mouth. She started sucking again, as hard as she did before, one her hands moving back to stroke him once more, causing Ben to shudder almost violently. He gripped her chin halting her movements and gently but firmly pushing her away before he became overly sensitive. Panting, Rey rested her head on his knee as she tried to catch her breath.   
Hell, even Ben's breathing was erratic.   
Several long minutes passed.  
Then he felt Rey in his mind. She chuckled at him.   
'Your shields are down." She observed, voice drowsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I struggled a bit while writing this chapter.  
Not because I have issues with writing smut. Believe me, I don't. But because I couldn't figure out HOW I wanted said smut to go down. At first, I was just going to have Ben resist her request for a few minutes, before finally giving in. I actually wrote that. In the initial scene, Rey was going to leave in embarrassment, before Ben stopped her, grabbed her, kissed her, fingered her and gave her a mind blowing orgasm. Then changed my mind. I rewrote the scene, where Ben says yes right away, and they have sex right there in the bed. Changed my mind on that as well. I finally decided on Rey touching HERSELF out of curiosity, while fantasizing about her Jedi Knight. Whereas Ben, struggling to continue seeing Rey as his Padawan, jerks off to fantasy of her instead of meditating, feels guilty because of their age gap, then jerks off again in the shower.  
And then they dry hump the hell out of each other.  
And then they fuck. Lol.  
All in all, I think that this scene turned out well.  
Oh, Rey, as you guys can see, has a kink about going down on Ben. That kink is going to lead to a VERY explicit scene in a future chapter. Can anyone guess what it will be? I'll give you a hint: Read the tags.  
Literally, the scene is in the tags. Leave a comment below and try to guess what the future smut scene will be.


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke calls Ben via Holo-Projector with another task for him and Rey to undertake.  
Rey agrees, despite Ben's objections.  
A conversation arises about Ben's mother and grandfather. Ben refuses to speak about them. And Rey, the ever curious Padawan, attempts to glean the information, which results in an unfortunate accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, uploading another chapter late yet again.  
I swear, there's always an issue when I try to add to this story. Maybe I should switch the upload day to every Saturday instead of every Friday?  
And not only that, but it's after 1:00am. I'm tired. Especially after pulling a ten hour shift at work. So, just a heads up, there will probably be some spelling errors. I'll go back and fix those later. But for now, here it is, as promised, the next chapter.  
There's no smut this time. Well, there's mentioning of smut. But no actual smut happening. And the chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. Still, I hope that you all enjoy it.  


  
  
  


* * *

** LIGHTER SHIP**

* * *

**   
  
Rey awoke from a two hour nap.  
  
**She hadn't meant to fall asleep. But, as she had discovered earlier, multiple orgasm could wear a person out.  
She was _very _glad that Ben had changed his mind about her request. He seemed insatiable, too. Even after cumming down her throat, he had remained hard. Rey had thought that perhaps he'd want to continue. But when she had yawned, he merely smiled and led her back to the room, where she had promptly gotten into bed and had fallen asleep. When she woke later, she was alone.  
Rey climbed out of bed now, wincing at the mild pain between her legs as she made her way to the Refresher. Once she bathed, she made her way to the cockpit. Ben was seated in the pilot's seat, ship on auto, as he engaged in a conversation via Holo-Projector with his uncle. He looked away from the projector for a moment as Rey entered the room. He held her gaze for a few seconds before letting his eyes roam over her body. He gave a small smile before gesturing to the copilot's seat. Rey sat down.  
"Hello Rey. How are you?" Luke asked with a smile. "I'm fine, Master Skywalker." Rey returned his greeting. Luke nodded. "Good. I was just asking Ben if he would make a stop on Tatooine." He said. "Tatooine? Isn't that your home world?"Rey asked, intrigued. "Yes, it is. A good friend of mine named Poe Dameron has been there for several days now. He's not answering any calls. I'm hoping that you and Ben can make a stop on Tatooine and find out if anything has happened to him." Luke explained. Rey glanced at Ben, who shook his head. "We need to track the First Order. Our mission is not to go find some pilot." He said irritably. "Ben, what if he's hurt?" Rey asked. "He may need our help." She said. She looked back at the Holo-Projector. "Of course we'll go look for your friend on Tatooine." She said, then turned the device off before either Luke or Ben could speak. She knew that Ben was glaring at her before she even turned to look at him.   
"Our mission is to gather information on the First Order, Rey." Ben said. "If we have to go past Tatooine, why can't we make a quick stop and see if we can find out what happened to Master Skywalker's friend?"Rey asked. She crossed her slim arms over her chest and waited for her Jedi Knight to speak.  
He looked irritated.  
"We don't know how long it will take to find Dameron. And that's _if_ we find him. We could end up missing the First Order if we get sidetracked." Ben replied. Rey considered his words for a moment.  
He was right.  
However, she couldn't just sit by in case someone was in need of help.  
"I'm sorry, Ben." She apologized. "I really am. But Master Skywalker has asked us for a favor. If he believed that we would miss the First Order, he probably wouldn't have asked us to find his friend Poe, right?" She asked. Ben sighed. "If we miss the First Order, we'll have to recalculate where they might be stationed next." He said. "Master Skywalker will appreciate any help that we can give. We'll still find the First Order." Rey replied. Ben sighed again. "Fine, scavenger. We'll go look for Dameron." He said. Rey smiled. "Good." She said. She leaned over her seat and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, Ben gave her a funny look. "What was that for?" He asked. "For showing that you can actually be kind when it comes to helping others." Rey said with a smile. Ben frowned at her and shook his head, but didn't say anything. She took the opportunity to look into his mind and saw his irritation at the possibility of having to see Poe again.  
"You know him? Poe?" Rey asked, curiosity peaked. "Yes, Rey. I know him." Ben replied. "How?" ".....He works with the Resistance.." "The Resistance? I've heard of them. They work in opposition to the Dark side, right?"  
When Ben nodded, Rey noted his tight expression.  
"Yes. They've fought the Dark side for years now." He said. He turned away, flipped off the autopilot mode, and took hold of the control wheel.  
"Ben"  
"What?"  
"Do you...Not get along with Poe?" Rey asked. "I don't get along with anyone, scavenger." Ben replied. "You get along with me." Rey said. Ben smirked.   
"Barely."  
Rey smacked his shoulder, causing him to smile with amusement. He turned his attention to navigating his ship through space.  
"How long before we reach Tatooine?" Rey asked. No sooner had the question left her mouth, a planet loomed in sight. "We're here." Ben announced with a smirk.  
"Ben."  
"Skywalker called me shortly after you fell asleep earlier.  
"Hold on. You had a _two hour _conversation about finding Master Skywalker's friend??"  
"Not....exactly."  
As they entered the planet of Tatooine, Rey waited for Ben to elaborate.  
He didn't.  
She figured it out on her own within seconds.  
"You kept turning off the Holo-Projector while Master Skywalker asked for help, didn't you?" She asked. Ben shrugged. "Maybe" He murmured. Rey shook her head. "Honestly, Solo. Would it kill you to actually be kind for once in your life?" She demanded. "Didn't you _just _tell me that I was kind?" Ben asked sarcastically. Rey shook her head again as the ship started to descend. Sometimes her Jedi Knight really was too much.  
Ben landed the ship in a spaceport.  
"We'll spend no more than a few hours searching for Dameron." He said as he stood up. "Just a few hours???" Rey rose to her feet as well. Ben looked at her. "We really can't afford more time than a few hours, Rey. Our top priority is the First Order. Dameron is secondary. If we cannot find him within a few hours, Skywalker will just have to send someone else." Ben replied. "Or better yet, the Resistance themselves can send someone to find him." He added. Rey frowned at the bitterness in his voice.  
She decided to change the subject.  
"What are Master Skywalker's plans once we give him the information gathered on the First Order?" She asked. "He'll probably give it all to the Resistance." Ben replied.  
Kriffing hell.  
So much for changing the subject.  
And he sounded bitter again.  
Rey reached out a hand and touched Ben's arm to stop him. He turned to her, brows raised in a question.  
"You almost sound as though you don't like the Resistance." She observed. Ben scowled down at her, but didn't respond. Rey pressed on. "You never interact with anyone except me and Master Skywalker. How do you know Poe?....And why do you sound so upset when you speak of him and the Resistance?" Rey asked. Ben merely stared at her, but didn't respond.  
Rey waited.  
Finally, her Jedi Knight sighed.   
"I know Dameron through my mother." He said.  
"Your mother? Who is she?" Rey asked, intrigued. He never spoke of his mother, or anyone else in his family. When Ben started to step back, she tightened her grip on his arm. "You never talk about your family, Ben." She said. "There's a reason why I don't, scavenger." Ben retorted. "Why not, though? All these years that I've been your Padawan, I've always told you about my life on Jakku. I've always been open with you. Yet you're so secretive with me."  
Ben pulled away and walked to the ship's exit. He slapped the button near the doors. And when they whooshed open, he stepped outside.  
Rey hurried after him, calling out.  
No response.  
"Dammit, Ben. I hate that you shut down whenever I bring up questions about your parents." Rey said as she followed him through the spaceport. She could hear crowds of people nearby. The spaceport was a bustling hub of activity. They stepped outside into the harsh desert-like planet. Even with the heat and the sun high in the sky, it was a beautiful day on Tatooine. Yet Rey found that at the moment, she could not appreciate the beauty.  
Ben _always _shut down whenever she tried to get to know him by learning more about his family. She never understood why he became so angry and secretive.   
"_He doesn't have anything to hide."_ Rey thought.  
Unless.....  
She suddenly remembered the conversation that she had with Rose, Finn and Paige the day she had been scheduled to undergo the mission.  
"Who's your grandfather?" Rey asked.  
Ben stopped dead in his tracks at that question. Rey stopped as well as Ben turned to her.  
He looked outraged.  
Rey instinctively stepped back. She had never seen her Jedi Knight this angry before.  
"What have you heard?" demanded.  
"What? Nothing." Rey took another step back and Ben took a step toward her.  
"If you haven't heard anything, then why the hell did you bring my grandfather up?" Ben asked.   
"I....I was just curious....Before we left the Temple, Finn was saying-" "What did he tell you?" Ben took another step toward her. "Nothing, Ben. He just mentioned that you had a grandfather. That's all." Rey said, choosing to leave out the fact that Finn believed that Ben dabbled in the Dark side.  
She stared up at her Jedi Knight now.  
He glared at her, then turned away.  
Rey followed him, and they walked in tense silence for a moment. After awhile, she glanced at Ben as they made their way through the crowds of people. When several more minutes passed in silence, Rey's curiosity got the better of her, and she gently probed Ben's mind, trying to be as discreet as possible.  
"_Why did he get so angry when I brought up his grandfather? Or any member of his family? What does he have to hide about them?" _ She wondered as she probed. She got a brief image, a name.  
Anakin Skywalker.  
She started to look for more, but Ben suddenly sensed her.  
Rey felt intense panic from him. She started to back out, quickly, expecting his mental shields to come crashing down. Instead, she was suddenly _shoved _out of Ben's mind.  
Shoved so strongly that blinding pain rocketed through her head.  
Crying out, she crumbled to her knees as her vision went dark. Feebly, she tried to push him out. Dimly, she heard Ben's panicked cursing, followed by her name.  
And then, there was nothing.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
****Ben navigated the ship through space as Rey slept in their room.  
**  
Not long after Rey had fallen asleep, Ben heard the beeping sound of the Holo-Projector stored in the cockpit of his ship. He leaned over and turned the device on. His uncle's image appeared before him.  
"Ben. I'm glad that you answered." His uncles voice filled the cockpit. "Is something wrong?" Ben asked, wondering why his uncle was contacting him during what was supposed to be a harmless mission.  
"I'm not sure yet." Luke said. "A friend of mine was recently sent on a mission to Tatooine. No one has heard from him in several days. We think that perhaps he's run into trouble." Luke explained.  
"We?" Ben glanced at the projection of his uncle.  
"Ah....Your mother and I." Luke said.  
At the mention of his mother, Ben tensed.  
He didn't like talking about his mother. Or any member of his family, for that matter. Talking about his family always upset him. Stars knew that Rey brought up his family often in an attempt to get to know him better.  
The thing was, Ben didn't want to tell Rey about his family. Not of his mother, certainly not of his father. And not of his grandfather, either.  
Ben suddenly found himself remembering his childhood, of his father running off on smuggling missions, or his mother immersed in her politics.....And his grandfather.  
Anakin Skywalker.  
Darth Vader.  
A man so ruthless, that he had stuck fear into the hearts of everyone in the galaxy.  
As terrifying as the stories of Anakin had been, as a child, Ben had secretly admired his strength and command of the Force.  
Anakin Skywalker had been a powerful man.  
"Ben?" Luke's voice cut into his thoughts. "Yes? He focused his gaze on the Holo-Projected image of his uncle. The older man was watching him, brow creased in a frown.   
"Did you hear what I asked you?" Luke inquired. Ben shook his head. "Sorry, no. Could you repeat it?" "I asked if you and Rey could make a stop on Tatooine and see if you could find Poe." Luke said.  
Ben's gaze snapped to Luke's.  
Poe? Poe Dameron? No. Hell no." He said, temper flaring.  
He knew Poe Dameron.  
Prideful, impulsive, and generally annoying.  
Ben did not like him.  
Poe was, however, a friend of Ben's mother.  
His mother was the leader of the Resistance.  
And Poe prided himself on being their best pilot.  
Or so he claimed.  
Ben didn't know. Nor did he care.  
On the Holo-Projector, Luke continued to speak, detailing how Poe too had gone on a mission against the First Order.  
Irritated, Ben leaned forward and switched off the Holol-Projector.  
Was he being immature?  
Yes.  
But Poe annoyed the hell out of him.  
The Holo-Projector beeped again.  
Ben ignored it.  
Five minutes later, it beeped again.  
He flicked the device on.  
"Yes?" He asked with mock pleasantry.  
Luke's face showed irritation.  
"I was _talking _to you, Ben." He said. "Were you?" Ben asked with exaggerated innocence. Luke sighed. "Look, I know that you and Poe don't get along for some reason. But I'm asking you to do me a favor here. You and Rey have to go pass Tatooine in order to reach-"  
Ben turned the Holo-Projector off again.  
Two minutes later, it started beeping.  
He ignored it.  
And continued to ignore it for a couple of hours.  
Finally, the beeping began to annoy him.  
He turned the Holo-Projector back on. This time, Luke looked downright pissed off.  
"My finger slipped." Ben said sarcastically. Skywalker was not amused. He was just about to no doubt yell at Ben when Rey suddenly entered the cockpit. Ben turned to look at her, his gaze meeting hers, briefly, before he let his eyes move over her body. He smiled, then became aware that Luke was watching. So, he gestured to the copilots's seat. She sat down just as Luke greeted her. Hello Rey. How are you?" His uncle asked with a friendly smile. I'm fine, Master Skywalker." Rey said. Luke nodded. "Good. I was just asking Ben if he would make a stop on Tatooine." He said. Ben saw the intrigued expression on his Padawan's face. "Tatooine? Isn't that your home world?" She asked. "Yes, it is. A good friend of mine named Poe Dameron has been there for several days now. He's not answering any calls. I'm hoping that you and Ben can make a stop on Tatooine and find out if anything has happened to him." Skywalker explained. Ben shook his head when Rey glanced at him.   
"We need to track the First Order. Our mission is not to go find some pilot." He told her, irritated. She looked surprised by his answer. "Ben, what if he's hurt?" She asked in shock. Ben opened his mouth to response, but Rey cut him off. "He may need our help." She said. Ben attempted to speak again, but Rey hurried on, telling his uncle that they would go to Tatooine to look Poe.  
Great.  
Ben glared at her as she switched Holo-Projector, then turned to him. This time Ben spoke before his Padawan could.   
"Our mission is to gather information on the First Order, Rey." Ben said, annoyed. "If we have to go past Tatooine, why can't we make a quick stop ad see if we can find out what happened to Master Skywalker's friend?" Rey asked, arms folded across her chest. Ben sighed. "We don't know how long it will take to find Dameron. And that's _if _we find him. We could end up missing the First Order entirely if we get sidetracked." He explained. His Padawan grimaced, then apologized to him before asking again about finding Dameron. When she pointed out the fact that Skywalker wouldn't have asked for their help if he believed that they would end up getting sidetracked.  
Ben sighed again.  
He wasn't really surprised that Rey wanted to help. She was a very kindhearted person. And he knew that she wouldn't leave him alone about finding Dameron if he kept refusing. Reluctantly, he agreed to find Poe. Rey smiled, then surprised him by leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. The gesture was surprisingly sweet, and made Ben's chest feel funny. "What was that for?" He asked. His Padawan smiled up at him. "For showing that you can actually be kind when it comes to helping others." She told him. Ben frowned at her, then felt her poking around in his mind.  
She was getting better at that.  
Several minutes passed as Ben navigated his ship toward Tatooine. During those moments, Ben found himself explaining to Rey why they couldn't spend significant time looking for Dameron, how he knew Dameron, and finally, his mother. He could feel his irritation rising as Rey followed him through the ship, her curiosity pushing her to question him about why he never spoke of his family.  
"I have reasons why I don't, scavenger." He snapped at her. He walked away as Rey continued to point out his decision not to speak about his family.  
"_Kriffing hell. Why can't she just drop it?" _He wondered as they exited the ship.  
He didn't want to tell her about his family. She wouldn't understand. He attempted to ignore her as they weaved their way through a crowd.  
She stunned him, however, when she suddenly asked about his grandfather.  
He stopped and turned to glare at her, his anger rising at her persistence.  
"What have you heard?" He demanded. Her hazel eyes went wide. "What? Nothing." She said. Outraged, Ben took a step toward her, causing her to step back.  
"If you haven't heard anything, then why the hell did you bring my grandfather up" He asked, fighting to control his anger. "I....I was just curious....Before we left the Temple, Finn was saying-"  
Ben's temper flared again, and he took another step toward his Padawan, demanding answers. Kriffing hell, he had to get ahold of himself. He was certain that he was scaring Rey. He barely heard her next answer as he turned away from her.  
He was not going to discuss Anakin Skywalker with her.  
After being looked down on nearly his entire life simply because he was his grandfather's grandson, he did not want Rey to do the same.  
Lost in thought, he almost didn't feel Rey reading his mind. Before he could stop her, however, she plucked Anakin's name out of his mind.  
Panicking, he used his Force abilities to push her out without thinking, grossly underestimating his strength. When he heard her cry out in pain, he whirled around to face her in time to see her fall to her knees. He felt her power flare out before her eyes rolled back in her head. Alarmed, he knelt down and caught her before she hit the ground.  
"REY!" He shouted her name, but received no answer.  
She was unconscious.  
"_What did I do?" _ Ben thought, panicking. He immediately picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he quickly carried her back the ship.   
Back inside, Ben laid Rey on the bed. Then he went to the Refresher, wet a cloth with cold water, came back to the room and placed it on her forehead.  
He was at a loss after that.   
For the first time in a long time, he felt helpless.  
Dammit.  
She was his Padawan. He was supposed to protect her, not harm her.  
Suddenly feeling sick, Ben sat down on the couch, having no choice but to wait for her to wake up.  
She finally did, about twenty minutes later. He could see her struggling to awaken.  
She sat up quickly, then whimpered.  
He wanted to go to her, to comfort her.  
But he knew that she wouldn't want him anywhere near her.  
"It was strange, though; he never felt the desire to comfort someone before.  
"You shouldn't move." He advised quietly. Rey turned her head to look at him, then moaned in obvious pain. She clutched her head and whimpered again. Ben clenched his hands into fists, fighting the unexplainable urge to go to her. He waited instead until she slowly raised her head to look at him. "What happened?" She asked him. Ben frowned. "You don't remember?" He questioned. His Padawan shook her head, eyes darting around the room in confusion. She whimpered in pain again, and Ben clenched his fists so tightly, his nails dug into his palms.  
He didn't have the right to comfort her.  
He had done this to her.  
".....Anakin Skywalker." Rey murmured suddenly.  
Ben tensed, but remained silent as Rey struggled to recall what happened.  
He could tell the moment when she finally remembered. Her eyes suddenly snapped to his, then filled with tears.  
"Ben?" Her voice shook, and Ben couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and made a move toward her, but stopped when she drew back.  
"Rey....I never meant to hurt you." He said quietly as she started to cry.   
His chest tightened.   
"......Rey.....Please.....I would never hurt you on purpose."   
The more she cried, the sicker Ben felt.  
He had hurt her.  
Even though it had been unintentional, he had still hurt her, regardless.  
He didn't know what to do or say.  
Cautiously, he approached the bed, and sat down. He refrained from touching Rey.   
Her cries were a mixture of sadness and pain.  
Ben was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke.  
"Rey, I'm sorry." He apologized quietly, sincerely. "I know that you were only trying to know more about my family. But....I panicked....I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. When he shifted closer, and Rey flinched away from him, that nauseous feeling and tightness in his chest flared.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized again.  
Silence, except for Rey's sobs.  
After awhile, Ben stood up. He felt unsteady. Still, he made his way out of the room and off the ship, not knowing what else to do except leave his Padawan to herself.  
As he made his way through Mos Eisley, the name of the spaceport where he had parked his ship, people looked at him......Then steered clear.  
He wasn't sure what the expression on his face was, or what his demeanor was. But people gave him a wide berth.  
Even when he stopped to ask questions about Dameron, giving a physical description of the pilot, people answered reluctantly, avoiding making eye contact with him.  
Great.  
Here he was, in a place known for its criminal activity, and he was unintentionally intimidating people.  
"_First Rey, and now a bunch of strangers." _Ben thought, scowling.  
This day couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
  
****Head pounding, Rey climbed out of bed and stumbled to the Refresher.**  
She felt as though she were going to vomit. It took all of her willpower not to do so.  
It had taken her awhile to stop crying.  
Even after Ben had left, she had sat on the bed, head in her hands, and sobbed.  
The pain in her head had been so bad, she hadn't even been able to register the words that he had spoken to her. It hadn't been until well after Ben had left that she realized that he had repeatedly apologized to her, explaining that he had not hurt her on purpose.  
For a moment, she had doubted his words, certain that he had finally gotten fed up with her attempts to get closer to him over the years, and had deliberately lashed out in anger. But once the pain in her head had receded a bit, and she was able to calm down and think clearly, she recalled the feeling of sheer panic from Ben as she had read his mind for answers about his grandfather.  
No, he hadn't hurt her on purpose.  
No matter how angry Ben got with her, Rey knew that he would never hurt her on purpose.   
And for some reason, the possibility of discussing his grandfather threw him into a surprising panic.  
With that thought in mind, she had climbed unsteadily out of the bed and made her way to the Refresher for a cool shower. Once she felt a bit better, in less pain and feeling less nauseous, she had left the ship, determined to find her Jedi Knight and apologize for reading his mind about something that he had repeatedly told her no to.  
With that thought in mind, Rey made her way through Mos Eisley in search of Ben. A few people eyed her as she made her way through the crowd.  
She had read stories about Mos Eisley; it was a hub bub of criminal activity.  
Indeed, a few people called out propositions to her. She ignored them, though, keeping her eyes straight ahead as she searched the crowd for her Jedi Knight. Time passed, maybe an hour or two, and she still didn't see him.   
Head still hurting, though not as badly as before, and her throat parched, Rey stopped at a market, sat at a little bar, and bought some sweet tasting water. She sat on a stool, facing the crowd as she sipped her drink.  
_"I shouldn't have read his mind." _She thought, dejectedly. "_He never wants to talk about his family. And instead of respecting that, I kept pressuring him to talk."  
_Kriffing hell, she felt guilty. In her eager determination to learn more about Ben, she had actually snooped.  
Stars, what was wrong with her?  
Scowling to herself, Rey stood up and reached into her pocket to pay for her drink.  
She didn't have any Credits with her.  
"Ah, I've left my Credits on my ship. I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed. The creature behind the bar, A Rodian with green skin and bulbous black eyes, squinted at her.  
"Left your Credits on your ship? Or trying to get away without paying? That drink wasn't cheap." He said. Rey bristled at the accusation. "Of course I'm not trying to leave without paying." She said. "I left my ship in a hurry and forgot to bring Credits with me. Just give me a moment, and I'll go get them in order to pay." She stepped away from the bar and started to leave when, from an apparent signal from the Rodian boss, two muscular Rodians grabbed her by her arms, one on the left, and one on the right. Rey's eyes widened. "Let me go." She said, fighting to keep her voice steady. "Why? So you can fly off after stealing from me?" The Rodian boss demanded. "I'm not thief. I'll pay you as soon as you let me go and I can get back to my ship for credits." Rey said. The Rodian boss snorted. "I've been tricked out of enough money today." He said. He gestured to the two Rodians holding her, and they began to dig through her pockets in search of credits.  
"STOP!" Rey shouted, struggling in their grasp. She looked around at the people gathering. No one moved to help her as one of the Rodians took her Lightsaber. He held it up for the Rodian at the bar to see. The creature squinted his bulbous eyes at the weapon. "You're a Jedi? We don't like Jedis around here." He said. Gritting her teeth, Rey attempted to use the Force to call her Lightsaber back to her. The pain in her head flared, clouding her ability to get her weapon. The Rodian in charge strode out from behind the bar and plucked the Lightsaber out of the other Rodian's hand.  
"Maybe I'll just keep this as a form of payment." He said tauntingly. Rey tried to think of what to do next when suddenly, she was filled with unexplainable rage.  
She had never felt so angry before in her life. Indeed, the emotion was so strong and so surprising, that it felt foreign to her.  
"Give. That. Back." She ordered as the Rodian boss started to walk away.  
"Lock her up in the back." He instructed his thugs before turning back to her.   
"I don't think-" The creature began. He stopped speaking mid sentence. His bulbous eyes went impossibly wide as he was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown backward. He slammed into the shelf behind the bar, sending various bottles crashing to the floor. But instead of falling to the ground himself, he remained in the air, pressed to the shelf. Alarmed, the two Rodian holding Rey released her and stepped forward, no doubt to help their boss. They both toppled forward at the same time, as though something invisible had hit them.  
Because something invisible _had _ hit them.  
Rey looked around as wide eyed people stepped aside as Ben made his way through the crowd, hands out. One was aimed at the Rodian boss, while the other was aimed at his Rodian lackeys.  
He looked outrage. And for a moment, Rey had the wildest thought that the pure rage that she was feeling was coming from her Jedi Knight.  
But that was crazy.  
"A...Another Jedi?" The Rodian boss struggled to speak.  
"What the _hell _do you think you're doing to my Padawan?" Ben demanded. He glared at all three of the Rodians, then at the onlooking crowd. A few people stepped back. Others hurried away.  
"....Sh......She wouldn't pay." The boss rasped.  
The hand aimed at the Rodian boss slowly curled into a fist, and the Rodian gagged.  
Rey's stomach dropped as she stared wide eyed at Ben. If she thought that he had looked angry before, he looked absolutely murderous now. His other hand started to curl into a fist as well, and the other two Rodian's began to gag.  
Alarmed, Rey stepped toward Ben and put her hand on his arm. He was shaking with rage.  
"Ben....Stop. You're going to kill them." She said.  
Her Jedi Knight shook his head barely glancing at her. Around them, the crowd murmured. Rey hope that no on else interfered; Ben couldn't hold them all off. And she was in no position to offer any help.  
She tried again.  
"Please....Please." She spoke quietly. Ben hesitated before abruptly lowering his hands. The Rodian boss dropped to the floor, out of sight behind the bar. Rey could hear him wheezing. As she watched, Ben waved one hand, and her Lightsaber rose into the air before quickly flying over to her. She grabbed it and attached it to her belt. "Let's go." She urged. Ben stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. They both started to turn away when they Rodian boss suddenly surged to his feet with a rather formidable looking Blaster clutched in both hands. He fired a shot straight at Ben. Ben's hand snapped out, and the beam from the weapon stopped in mid air.  
Rey's eyes went wide as Ben began to send the beam right back to the Rodian boss. In that moment, Rey was certain that Ben was going to kill the green creature. She started to beg him not to, when a voice suddenly rang out through the silent crowd.  
"That's not a good idea."  
Rey turned just as a rather handsome man a few years older than Ben strode forward. He had a small yet worried smile on his face as he walked right up to Ben and Rey.  
"If you kill him, you might end up with a small bounty on your head." The man said.  
Ben scowled at the newcomer.  
He waved one hand in an upward gesture, and the beam from the Blaster struck the ceiling, punching a hole clean through.  
Rey stared between her Jedi Knight and the stranger. "Who are you?" She asked. The man opened his mouth, but Ben spoke before he could, obvious irritation in his voice.  
"Dameron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what did you guys think about Rey poking around in Ben's head to learn about his grandfather?  
Was she annoying for not accepting no for an answering?  
Or was she right to get frustrated and try to sneak information on Anakin from a man that she has known and has tried to grow close to for the past five years?  
Oh, I should also add that I don't find Poe annoying at all. He's one of my favorite characters. Hell, I like all the characters.  
Oh by the way, the Rodian in my fic isn't Greedo, in case anyone was wondering. That guy is dead dead dead. And yes, Han shot first. Lol.


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Poe Dameron, Ben and Rey sit down with the Resistance pilot to find out what happened during his mission on Tatooine. As they do, the Padawan and her Jedi Knight make a startling new discovery about one another.  
Ben finds himself opening up to Rey about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, with yet another short chapter. If I'm not mistaken, this chapter is even shorter than the last one. And, like the one before it, also smut free.  
If you're wanting some smut, then I got you during the next chapter.  
But for now, enjoy this current addition to my story.

  
**TATOOINE  
** **MOS EISLEY**  
  
  
  
**  
  
After** **Poe** **Dameron** **placed** **a** **few** **Credits on top of the bar's surface, Rey and Ben followed him out of the** **market area.**  
  
"Skywalker has been trying to contact you." Ben said. Rey watched as Poe grimaced. "I figured that he would be." The older man murmured as he led them through the silent crowd. Most of the people stared at Rey and Poe, but wouldn't even look at Ben. Rey glanced up at him now. He still looked outraged. When his eyes met hers, however, his expression softened immediately. They were both quiet as they walked with Poe into a small hut. Inside the small living quarters was one bed, a small table with two chairs, a small Conservator, and a closed door that probably led to a Refresher.  
Poe seated himself on the edge of the bed, then gestured to the chairs.  
They sat down.  
"You look as though you're perfectly fine, Dameron," Ben observed. "So, you want to tell us why the hell we wasted our time coming here to find you?" He demanded.  
Poe met the Jedi Knight's gaze steadily. "I'm not even sure how you knew that I was here on Tatooine in the first place." He said.  
Rey spoke up, certain that Ben wouldn't be polite.  
"Master Skywalker requested that we find you. He was concerned when you hadn't returned from your mission, and that he couldn't reach you on his Holo-Projector." She explained. Poe didn't seem at all surprised. "I certainly appreciate his concern." The pilot said.  
Ben sighed impatiently, and Rey felt an unexpected flash of irritation.  
She frowned at the emotion.  
_She _wasn't irritated.  
"_So why did I feel irritated just now?" _She wondered just as Poe began to offer up an explanation for why he'd been on Tatooine longer than expected.  
"We received word from a contact here that a member of the First Order, a man named Armitage Hux, was spotted with a group of Storm Troopers." Poe explained.  
"Storm Troopers?" Intrigued, Rey glanced at Ben.  
He looked confused.  
Rey frowned. "What? You know what a Storm Trooper is, don't you?" She asked. "...Yes....I just...." Ben trailed off, frowning. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Poe.  
"So? What happened next?" He asked. The pilot sighed. "The first thing I learned when I got here was that the Resistance's contact was dead. Either Hux killed him, or a Storm Trooper did. I'm not sure how they found out that he was an undercover member of the Resistance, though. I questioned a few people here, but no one wanted to talk. I had to listen in on conversations in order to get some info on Hux." Poe explained.  
"What did you learn?" Rey asked.  
"Not as much as I'd like, unfortunately. I learned that Hux was here to purchase parts for some sort of new weapon that he and the First Order are building. I'm not sure what kind of weapon it is, though. I spent hours spying here in Mos Eisley. From early in the morning to late at night. By the time I got back to my X-Wing, it was probably around 2:00am. Actually, let me rephrase that; I got back to what was _left _of my X-Wing. During the time that I had spent spying, someone, perhaps a group of someones, had completely dismantled and stripped it bare. _And _they took my Astromech." Poe said. "You have an Astromech? Stars, that's awesome." Rey said. The pilot nodded. "His name is BB8. I'm quite fond of him, actually." He said. Rey started to respond, but stopped at the unexplainable feelings of derision and disbelief.   
"_Those are not my emotions." _She thought with wild confusion. She looked instinctively at Ben....In time to see the expression of disbelief and derision on his face.  
An expression that quickly gave way to confusion as he looked at her at the same time that she turned to look at him.  
The foreign emotions that Rey had felt quickly disappeared, only to be replaced with what felt like a combined feeling of disconcerting.  
It felt as though she were experiencing two emotions at once, and only one of them her own.  
As she looked at Ben's startled expression, Rey had the same wild though that she had earlier, in the bar; that the foreign emotions she felt were coming from her Jedi Knight.  
"_But that's impossible." _Rey thought.  
"_.....What???"_ Ben thought.  
Rey heard him, clearly, in her mind.  
Her confusion grew.  
"What is it?" Poe asked, looking back and forth between them as they fell silent.  
They both ignored him and stared at one another in confusion.   
"_Rey, what's impossible." _Ben demanded telepathically.  
"_I...I thought that to myself. How did you hear me?" _Rey asked, bewildered.   
_"I don't....Rey, when I found you earlier....I felt fear....But it wasn't from me." _Ben said. Rey experienced that odd double feeling of confusion again. She recalled the odd emotion of rage that she had felt at the bar.   
That had _not _been _her _emotion.   
_"You felt **my **emotions???"_ Ben's eyes locked with hers. Rey didn't reply  
"_Rey, did you feel my emotions earlier?.....Can you feel them now?" _Ben asked. Rey's eyes widened. "_That's not....That's not possible." _She replied.  
"Guys? What's going on?" Poe demanded.  
Rey felt a flash or irritation. She was confused, though.  
"_You're doing it now, aren't you?" _Ben thought at her. "_You just felt my emotion, didn't you.....Because I just felt yours."  
  
_When Rey instinctively shook her head in denial, she experienced a feeling of frustration.  
Kriffing hell.  
She and Ben were somehow feeling each other's emotions.  
The revelation was shocking.  
"_How are we doing this??" _She asked. She felt her own confusion, as well as Ben's. He just shook his head, at a loss for answers. Rey didn't have one either.  
There had to be an explanation for this.   
"_We'll have to ask Master Skywalker about this." _She thought. "_He might know." _Ben replied, then grimaced as he realized that Rey hadn't directed the thought at him.  
Their silent conversation was interrupted when Poe suddenly stood up. "You guys are starting to creep me out." He said loudly. They both turned to look at the pilot. He was watching them both with a worried expression. "It's nothing of your concern, Dameron." Ben replied. "Ah, we're just....Everything is fine, really." Rey said with a smile, even as she felt Ben's irritation. The emotion from her Jedi Knight had her struggling not to project that same emotion into her words as she spoke to Poe. The pilot looked dubious with her answer. "You both just stared intently at each other for a good five minutes or so, without speaking." He pointed out. "Telepathic communication." Rey explained, which was more or less the truth. Although, she was _very _ bewildered as to why she and Ben were suddenly sharing emotions with one another.  
"We were....Discussing our own mission. We're tracking the First Order as well." She revealed. "You are?" Poe asked. Rey nodded. "Master Skywalker gave us the mission." She said. "Skywalker? You mentioned him earlier. You're a Jedi, then?" Dameron asked. "She's my Padawan." Ben spoke up. Poe nodded as an expression of curiosity came over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. I'm Poe Dameron." The man introduced himself to Rey. She blinked, realizing that between the fiasco at the bar and learning why Poe hadn't returned Master Skywalker's calls, and _this.....thing...._that she and Ben were dealing with, she and the pilot had not been properly introduced.   
"I'm Rey, Padawan to Jedi Knight Ben Solo, at Master Skywalker's Jedi Temple." She said, holding out her hand. Poe smiled at her and he shook her hand. Rey blushed as she felt Ben's amusement at her introduction.   
"If either of you have a Holo-Projector, I'd greatly appreciate it if you could let me use it to contact Luke and Leia." Poe said. "Who is Leia?" Rey inquired. She felt an emotion of panic from Ben just as she asked her question. Poe, on the other hand, looked at her as though she were crazy. "....She's Luke's sister." The pilot said just as Rey's mind was suddenly filled with the image of a brown haired, brown eyed woman peering down at her with a worried expression.  
No.  
Not peering at _her. _  
She didn't know this woman, and the memory was not hers.  
This woman was Master Skywalker's sister, and Ben Solo's mother.

Rey shook her head, trying to dislodge the image. After deliberately reading Ben's mind earlier, she felt exceptionally guilty seeing any memory of his, even by accident.  
"You can use my Holo-Projector." Ben said to Poe, even though his eyes remained on Rey. He stood up, and Rey followed suit. They were both lost in thought as they led Poe to Ben's Lighter Ship.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
****Ben stood with Rey in the galley as Dameron used the Holo-Projector in the ship's cockpit.**  
His Padawan was silent, still lost in thought as she tried to make sense of the fact that they could feel each other's emotions.  
Even now, he could feel her confusion.  
He could feel _all _of her emotions.  
He could also hear her thoughts as clearly as if she were talking aloud to him.  
She didn't understand how they were able to feel each other's emotions.  
At first, Ben hadn't understood it, either. The more he thought about it, however, the more he was convinced that their sudden ability to feel what the other was feeling was the result of a Force technique known as a Force-Bond.  
A Force-Bond was often created when two Force-Sensitive individuals mind's were inexplicably linked to one another's. Through the Force-Bond, both parties were able to not only feel each other's emotions as strongly as if they were their own, but they could also see each other's surroundings, should the two individuals be in separate locations.  
Ben and Rey's minds were connected through a Force-Bond.  
And Ben was one hundred percent certain that the connection had happened earlier in the day.  
"Our minds are connected?" Rey's question brought Ben out of his musings.  
Of course she had heard his thoughts.  
"Yes, Rey. Our minds are connected." Ben replied. "Through a Force-Bond? Is that a bad thing?" Rey asked. Ben sighed and leaned back against the table. " It can be." He said. "Hallucinations can occur, I think. Plus, if someone were on the Dark side, they could manipulate the other person into seeing visions of the past or future that aren't really true." He explained.   
Rey appeared to think this over before raising her eyes to look up at him.  
How did our Force-Bond happen?" She asked with open curiosity. Ben hesitated. "....It happened earlier, I think, when you were trying to read my mind, and I..." He trailed off as double feelings of guilt washed over him.  
They both stared at each for a moment, then tried to apologize at the same time, causing them to talk over one another before trailing off into silence.  
Ben spoke first.  
"I never meant to hurt you, Rey. You have to know that." He said quietly. Rey nodded eagerly, and Ben could feel her belief at his words. He also felt her guilt.  
"I shouldn't have read your mind. You've told me for years that you don't like discussing your family. But instead of accepting that answer, I tried to pry." His Padawan replied. "That's not an excuse for me hurting you, Rey." Ben said. He suddenly wanted to hug her, to hold her and comfort her. But he resisted the urge, still feeling as though he didn't have the right to touch her after hurting her so badly earlier.  
But even as he rejected the urge, he felt an emotion from Rey, a desire to be held, and an acceptance of his unspoken apology.  
She stepped toward him, and he found himself reaching out and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her small frame.  
They stayed like that for a moment, arms around each other, with Rey's head resting against his chest.  
"I am so sorry, Rey." Ben said quietly. He could feel his Padawan nod her head. "I know. I'm sorry as well." She murmured. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, seeking comfort. Ben tightened his arms around her. He had never, in all his years, held someone before.  
Not with the sole intent to comfort.  
The action left a strange feeling in his chest, like the one that he had felt earlier in the cockpit, when Rey had kissed him on the cheek.  
He didn't know what to make of it.  
"_I've never had anyone comfort me before." _He heard Rey's silent words.  
He was unable to tell if she meant to direct them at him or not.  
He also felt an emotion of contentment from her as she raised her face to his. He leaned down to kiss her........Just as the galley door opened and Dameron walked in. He stopped at the sight of them, brows raised in surprise.  
"....Am I interrupting something?" He asked as Ben and Rey hastily released one another and stepped back.  
"Of course not. I was just...." Ben trailed off.  
"I was still upset about what happened at the bar earlier. Ben was just hugging to comfort me." Rey spoke up. Dameron looked dubious. But he didn't pursue anything.  
"Thanks for letting me use your Holo-Projector. I was able to let both Luke and Leia know that I'm fine and will be continuing my mission as soon as I find BB8, and a new ship." The pilot said. "Your Astromech? Ben and I can help you find it." Rey offered. "_No." _Ben said irritably. He knew that Rey could feel his annoyance. But she ignored that emotion.  
"Just a search. Ben, please. I'd feel guilty, leaving Poe here to look for BB8 on his own." His Padawan said. "It's a _droid, _scavenger." Ben replied. "I know. It's Poe's droid. But what if it's scared, Ben?" Rey gazed up at him for a moment before turning to Dameron. "We'll help you find your Astromech." She said. Poe looked uncertain. "No, it's fine." He said, looking from Rey to Ben. "Nonsense. We'd be happy to help you find him." Rey replied. Ben glared at her. Without a word, he reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the galley. When he was sure that they were out of earshot, he stopped and turned to her. "Would you please _stop _volunteering us to help Poe?" He demanded. Rey was calm as she met his gaze. "Ben, you've got to learn to be nicer, to help people." His Padawan replied. "I don't want to help Dameron." "Why not?" "I don't like him." "Why?" "....He's annoying."  
Kriffing hell. Ben realized how childish he sounded. He could feel Rey's amusement at his words, but also her curiosity.  
Ben sighed, then surprised himself by telling her part of the reason he didn't like the Resistance pilot.  
"My parents treated him better than they treated me." He revealed. He felt Rey's surprise, followed by sympathy.  
He _hated _sympathy.  
"Is that why you never speak of your family?" She asked. "A little. That's just one of the many reasons." Ben replied. He expected Rey to pursue that little piece of information. Indeed, he could feel her curiosity.  
But she didn't pry. Instead, she stood up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his kips, causing that same funny feeling in his chest again. When she pulled back, Ben frowned, then sighed with resignation. "Fine. We'll help him find his droid." He agreed.  
He was certain that doing so would throw off their tracking of the First Order.  
He also knew that he wasn't going to like helping Dameron.  
But he _also _that if he didn't, the feeling of Rey's guilt over not helping someone in need would weigh on him.  
Rey was smiling up at him now. "It won't be so bad. We'll find the droid _and _still catch up to the First Order." She said, clapping her small hands together with enthusiasm. Ben rolled his eyes, trying not to be amused at Rey's excitement. Maybe, aside from wanting to help someone in need, his little Padawan also jumped at the chance to embark on as many adventures as possible. He remembered her ecstatic reaction at the Jedi Temple when he had agreed to let her accompany him in tracking the First Order. And she had knocked on his door, so early in the morning on the day that they were scheduled to leave, so excited, she hadn't even slept long.  
Yes, she certainly craved a life of adventure outside of the Jedi Temple.  
Smiling now, Ben leaned back against the wall, looped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Rey raised her face to his and he kissed her, as he had wanted to in the galley, his tongue moving with hers. She shivered and clutched his shoulders, returning his kiss heatedly. He could feel her desire as well as his own. He wanted to take her right there in the hall, but had to fight the urge to do so. Instead, he changed his stance, parting his legs slightly so that Rey could settle between them. His hands moved down to her ass, pulling her hips against his so that he could rub against her. They both moaned at the friction. Resisting the desire to fuck her right then and there grew harder with each passing second.  
Neither of them were aware of the fact that Poe had stepped out of the galley with the intent of speaking to them. He stopped when he saw them, his mouth falling open in shock.  
The Resistance pilot quickly turned away, red faced and wide eyed, as he stepped back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you guys think about the way the Force-Bond happened? I found that it was a very fitting way to have their minds bridged. And now that they are linked, it will be impossible for Ben and Rey to hide their growing feelings for each other.  
I've also tweaked the Force-Bond a bit so that they can occasionally hear each other's thoughts.  
Don't worry about Rey prying into Ben's mind in order to learn about his family; she won't be doing THAT again. It wasn't the pain that stopped her. She just, as revealed in the last chapter, feels guilty about not respecting Ben's wishes to keep his issues with his family to himself.  
But, also don't worry about Ben keeping said issues to himself. Sometime in the future of this story, our favorite grumpy Jedi Knight will open up to his little Padawan.  
Oh, and if you're wondering why my chapter titles don't seem to coincide with the actual chapter count, it's because AO3 doesn't give a prologue option. So, what is officially considered a first chapter here on this website is actually just a prologue for my story.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Poe Dameron, Ben and Rey accompany him while he questions people in Mos Eisley, to determine what happened to his Astromech.  
Rey is propositioned by a greedy criminal, and the day begins to get to her as she realized that the Rodians aren't the only criminals on Mos Eisley.  
Ben makes a startling declaration.  
Rey has a dream that leaves her feeling cold and confused. She also senses powerful emotions from Ben so strong, they affect her. They end up having a brief argument as their Force-Bond makes Rey feel emotions that Ben preferred to keep hidden.  
Then, after conversing with Luke Skywalker, Ben and Rey's plans for tracking the First Order change yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans. Instead of uploading a new chapter every Friday, I've opted to upload between every Friday-Saturday-Sunday.  
I realize that, between work, running errands and taking care of family, I'm often too busy to write this fic and have it uploaded on the same day every single week.  
So, I've given myself a three day window to upload a new chapter.  
This latest chapter contains more interactions from Poe Dameron, Rey and Ben.  
It also contains some smut, as promised. Like, LOTS of smut.  
And a bit of fluff.  
I hope you guys enjoy. ;)

**  
MOS EISLEY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben hung back a little bit as he, Poe and Rey walked through Mos Eisley, questioning a few people about whether or not anyone had seen someone with a small orange and white Astromech.  
  
**Well, Dameron did all of the questioning. Rey silently took in the environment of Mos Eisley. He could feel her excitement at first, as she struggled not to gawk at everything around her. Now that she didn't have to worry about finding Ben, she was taking in the crowded environment of the spaceport. She was fascinated by the myriad of people and creatures occupying and traversing the markets.  
In between Dameron questioning the spaceport goers, Rey chatted with him about his life in the Resistance. Ben felt irritated every time Dameron bragged about his mission accomplishments and piloting skills.  
Poe Dameron was such an annoyingly prideful man.  
"An Astromech? Yes, I've seen the one that you're talking about." A man who looked to be a few years older than Dameron said after the pilot questioned him outside of the Cantina.  
"You have? Can you tell me where?: Dameron asked. The man studied him for a moment.  
"I seen it." He said again.  
"Where?"  
"I'll tell you.....For a price."  
Ben rolled his eyes. Of _course _payment would need to be exchanged for the information. This was Mos Eisley, after all.  
"How much?" Dameron asked. "Fifty Credits." The older man replied. "Fifty?! Are you kidding me?!" Poe asked. The man was completely straight faced and silent as he awaited Poe's decision. The pilot hesitated for a few more seconds before reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a bag full of Credits.  
"_He can't be trusted." _Ben heard Rey think. "_Of course he can't be trusted. This is Mos Eisley. No one here can really be trusted." _Ben replied telepathically. Rey jolted with surprised, and turned her head to look back at him. He realized that her thoughts had not been for him.  
Dammit.  
They were going to have to figure out how to get control over this Force-Bond.  
"_I'm sorry. I thought that you were talking to me." _Ben apologize telepathically. "_It's okay. I guess we can't avoid each other's thoughts." _Rey said with a faint smile as Dameron handed the older man the fifty Credits.  
"Well?" He demanded when he was met with silence.  
"A man with red hair took him." The older man finally said. Poe huffed out a breath. "That doesn't really tell me anything. There are hundreds of people here in Mos Eisley with red hair." He replied. The older man shrugged his thin shoulders, but didn't say anything more. "What else can you tell me?" Dameron demanded. "Not much else. An angry red haired man took your Astromech." The other man said. "Do you know why? Or to where, perhaps?" Poe asked. The man shrugged again.  
"Is he still here in Mos Eisley?"  
"I can tell you....For fifty more Credits."  
"I _just _paid you! You're a kriffing scammer." Dameron exclaimed. The other man nodded his head in agreement. "That may be the truth. But if you want information on your Droid, you'll pay. I've seen you around Mos Eisley these past few days, asking a lot of questions. I shouldn't even be associating with you right now." He said. He flicked his eyes over to Ben. "Or you. You're a dangerous one." He observed. "If you know that he's dangerous, then you should answer my question without trying to rip me off." Dameron said, exasperated. The man smirked at the pilot, clearly not taking his threat seriously in the least. Instead, he pulled a pretty sizable knife out of a holster strapped to his leg and began to casually clean his nails.  
"_You _approached _me _for answers. Not him. I have no need to answer to him." He said, glancing at Ben again before returning his attention to Poe. "If you want information, pay."  
Gritting his teeth, Poe began to pull Credits out of his bag, but Rey stepped forward and stopped him with a hand on his arm. She looked at the other man with a friendly smile.  
"My friend here really misses his Droid. He's been trying to find him for days now. Can you please give him any more answers? He's already paid you a lot. Please?" She asked. The older man raised one brow at her and let his eyes slowly travel over her body.  
Ben's hackles raised.  
"Maybe you and I can work something out, little lady." The older man said. He straightened up with a leer. "You look old enough to me. Though, it wouldn't really matter if you weren't. I can help your friend out if you follow me. I have a-"  
Ben's temper flared out and, before he could stop himself, he put the older man in a Force Choke.  
"You have lost your fucking mind." He snarled as the man dropped the knife and the Credits and clutched at his throat. He was barely aware of Rey and Poe crying out in surprise.  
"My Padawan is _not _a whore." He said, clenching his hand into a fist. The older man's fear filled eyes watered, face turning purple as his hands clawed ineffectively at his throat.  
"Ben.....Ben stop." Rey stepped forward, grabbed his arms and tugged.   
Ben ignored her.  
"You owe her an apology." He said. The older man struggled to speak. Ben loosened the Force Choke a bit. The man wheezed, dragging in several breaths. ".....I'm.....Sorry..." He gasped out. Rey pulled on Ben's arm again. He could feel her worry, and the beginnings of fear that he would kill the man.  
Ben didn't plan to go _that _far.....yet.  
However.....  
"You will tell us who took the Droid." He commanded, powers flaring. The man's eyes glazed over. "Armitage Hux has taken the Astromech." He said monotonously.   
"The man from the First Order?" Poe asked, confused.  
'Why did Hux take the Droid?" Ben ordered. "Armitage Hux is aware that Poe Dameron is a member of the Resistance, asking questions about the First Order. He took the Droid under the assumption that Poe may have stored any gathered information within it." The man replied. "How do you know about Poe and the Resistance?" Ben demanded. "Armitage Hux is aware of the Resistance. He approached me and offered me Credits to spy on any Resistance members that arrive here in Mos Eisley. Poe Dameron gave himself away, as he has the Rebel Alliance Starbird on his ship, and on his jacket."  
Ben and Rey looked at Poe, who flushed red. The pilot shook his head. "Ask him who destroyed my ship. Was it Hux?" He whispered. Ben asked the questioned, and they learned that Armitage Hux ordered his Storm Troopers to destroy the ship so that the pilot couldn't follow them. When Ben asked who exactly Hux was, the man couldn't provide any answers, truthfully revealing that though Hux had told him that he was a high ranking member of the First Order, he never revealed what his position was. The next question that Ben asked let them know that Hux and the Storm Troopers had left Tatooine a day ago.   
"That's all the information that I need right now." Poe said hastily, bending down to pick up the Credits. He put them back in his bag, then shoved the bag into his pocket.  
"Let him go now, Ben. He's served his purpose." Rey begged. Ben released the man. The criminal tumbled forward, wheezing as he struggled to drag in a breath.  
He bent over, gagged once, then vomited all over his own shoes.  
Still furious, Ben glared at the man before turning to Rey, who was still clutching his arm.  
"We can leave now." He told her, voice shaking with rage. He looked at Poe. "I assume that you don't need us any longer right now?" He asked. Wide eyed, the pilot shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." He said. "Good." Ben replied. "Let's go." He said to Rey. She finally released his arm. "I'll, uh....go see about getting another ship." Poe called after them as they began to walk back in the direction of the Lighter ship. They made it perhaps no more than two feet when they suddenly heard Poe shout. They turned in time to see the older man launching himself at Poe, knife raised in an attack. The pilot scrambled to pull his Blaster out of his holster.   
Ben whipped his hand out and used the Force to life the criminal into the air and slam him into the side of the Cantina.   
The man hit the wall with a strangled sounding grunt, then crumpled, unconscious, to the ground. For a brief moment, Ben considered snapping his neck out of sheer rage. He controlled himself.   
He was just a petty criminal. He wasn't worth it.  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
  
****Waves of rage where pouring off of Ben as they made their way through the crowds of Mos Eisley.**  
Rey could feel the palpable emotion coursing through her as though it were her own.  
She honestly didn't know what to say in order to calm her Jedi Knight down.   
The wild rage that she felt from him now was exactly like the one that she felt in the bar earlier.  
"Ben....Ben wait." Rey grabbed Ben's arm again. They both stopped near a staircase overlooking an alley.   
Her Jedi Knight glared down at her, hands clenched into fists.  
"...I....Thanks, Ben, for saving me." Rey said, grateful. She realized that she hasn't properly thanked him for saving her. He had done so, twice, never hesitating to subdue anyone who sought to harm or......degrade her.  
But still.....  
His rage was worrisome.  
"_What if I hadn't been able to convince him to stop? Would he have....." "Killed them?"  
  
_Rey flinched when Ben silently completed her unfinished thought. Of _course _he had heard her. She had a notion that, because of their Force-Bond, they would never be able to keep thoughts and feelings from one another.  
"Would you have killed any of them?" Rey asked. "If they had hurt you? Yes." Ben replied without hesitation. Rey was shocked at the truth that she felt from him.  
"Ben....Killing is wrong." Rey said slowly. "Everyone here is a criminal, Rey." Ben retorted. "Some are even murderers. Who's to say that the Rodians wouldn't have killed you earlier after taking your Lightsaber? And what about the guy just now?" Ben demanded.  
"Are you saying that he would have _killed _me for refusing to have sex with him??" Rey was incredulous. "I'm saying that he might not have cared if you _wanted _to have sex or not." Ben replied grimly.   
Rey didn't get it at first.  
Then, after a few seconds, she did.  
"Oh..._Oh._" The realization made her feel nauseous.  
"I won't hesitate to protect you, Rey." Ben said quietly, calmly. His dark eyes held hers even as he undoubtedly felt her fear at his confession.  
Would _she _do the same for him?   
If someone tried to kill him?  
Could she?  
Out of the eight years training at the Jedi Temple, five of which had been spent as Ben's Padawan. Rey had never once thought about taking someone's life.  
But the thought of someone hurting and possibly killing Ben left her feeling panicked.....  
It was too much.  
The hectic events of the day finally got to her. Feeling lightheaded and suddenly unable to breathe, Rey took a step past Ben and sat down on the bottom of the staircase. She lowered her head and massaged her temples as she struggled to draw in air through the sudden tightness in her throat.  
Ben sat next to her and put an arm around her. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest.  
Stars, how had the day gone so wrong so fast? She had awoken in such a good mood earlier, ready to continue their given mission, and to do Master Skywalker a favor by helping Poe Dameron. She had been so confident that everything would go smoothly, without a single hitch. Yet here it was, the day not yet over, and she had been unintentionally hurt by her Jedi Knight, nearly imprisoned by Rodians, and inappropriately propositioned by a greedy criminal.  
"_Maybe I should have stayed at the Temple." _Rey thought miserably.  
"_Being a Jedi isn't always going to be easy, Rey. Ask Skywalker. He'll tell you. Any mission that we undertake could end up going wrong. Even something as simple as trying to help someone could go wrong." _Was Ben's silent reply.   
Rey shuddered at the thought.   
"I won't let anything happen to you." Ben said aloud. Rey could feel his rage beginning to rise again. She lifted her head and looked at him.  
"I know that you won't......But.....Ben.....please don't kill anyone. I am so grateful to you for saving me. But I couldn't live with myself knowing that people were killed because of me." She told him.  
She could feel frustration from him, as well as his conflicting emotions of wanting to protect his Padawan and not wanting to upset her.  
He finally sighed.  
"I'll try." He answered honestly.   
"That's good enough." Rey said. She kissed him on the cheek again. He gave her the same funny look from earlier. Except this time, she could feel that the act of sweetness left him with an unexplainable emotion. He quickly pushed it down, perhaps hoping that she wouldn't notice it.  
"Feeling well enough to go back now?" Ben asked.  
Rey nodded. "I think so, yes." She said. They both stood up and made their way through the still crowded spaceport.   
Ben placed a hand on her lower back and guided her through yhe crowd.  
A few people glanced at them with curiosity before quickly looking away. Rey didn't even have to look at Ben to know that he looked positively intimidating.   
They didn't Poe see anywhere nearby. Nor did they see the criminal that they had left unconscious of the Cantina.  
Once back on the Lighter ship, Rey immediately headed to the bedroom, stripped off her clothes, and headed to the Refresher.  
Yes, she had already showered a few hours ago. But she felt the urge to wash Mos Eisley's criminal filth off of her skin.  
She drew a bath and climbed into the the tub. Picking up a bottle of shampoo, she soaped up her hair.....Then she just sat there for a long time.  
She never wanted to visit Mos Eisley again.  
Not if she could help.  
She was glad that Poe Dameron had been found, safe and sound. Master Skywalker and the Resistance were undoubtedly relieved.  
She and Ben had done a good thing, finding the pilot.  
But he still didn't have a ship.  
And, as much as Rey wanted to be done with Mos Eisley, she didn't want to leave Tatooine without helping him find another ship.  
What if he ran into trouble again?  
What if he-  
A hand suddenly touched her shoulder.  
Rey screeched and shot to her feet, hands and powers flaring out even as she lost her balance and fell. Strong hands gripped her upper arms and prevented her from crashing head first onto the floor.  
"Kriffing hell, Rey!" Ben said as she held her upright.  
"You scared the shit out of me!" Rey hollered.  
"You've been in here for nearly a half an hour now. I called you three times, but you never answered, even when I was standing right next to you."  
"I was just...."  
"You were just sitting here."  
Rey suddenly felt embarrassed as she realized that she had completely zoned out.  
Stars, there was dried shampoo in her hair.  
She could feel Ben's amusement as well as his concern.  
"Attractive." He said sarcastically.  
Rey felt her cheeks turning red. "Shut up, Solo." She muttered. Ben chuckled. He let go of one of her arms, reached past her and turned on the shower.   
Rey yelped as the cold water hit her bare shoulders.  
"You look like a drowned kitten again." Ben observed, amused. Rey resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. Instead, she turned from him and switched on the hot water. The warmth hit her, and she set about washing the shampoo out of her hair.  
"If you want the shower, I'll be done in a minute. Then it's all yours." She told her Jedi Knight.  
He released her arm. "I actually came to check on you." He told her, surprising her.  
It was so strange.  
Rey had known him for years. He had only shown rage, annoyance, impatience and sarcasm toward everyone in his life.  
But, in the space of half a day, he had shown concern.  
For her.  
He comforted her, more than once.  
His actions were foreign to Rey. And, as she sense, to Ben himself.  
She had a feeling that she was possibly seeing a side of Ben that no one else had ever seen before.  
She turned to face him now, and found him watching her carefully.   
"I'm fine." She said reassuringly.  
"Are you?"  
"Of course. I mean, my arms hurt a little bit, from when those Rodians grabbed me earlier, I think. But other than that, I'm fine."  
Ben frowned, then grabbed both of her wrists and began to examine her arms.  
"What are you doing?" Rey asked.  
"Checking for bruises." Ben said in a tone that told her that what he was doing should have been fairly obvious. He made a sudden sound of irritation, and Rey felt the emotion rising within her. She followed his gaze and saw that she indeed had bruises on her upper arms. "Oh....Well, that's no big deal." Rey said quietly.  
"_Stars, he gets angry so **fast**__. But it's kind of sweet, how protective he is of me."_ She thought.   
Ben glanced at her, and she realized that he had heard her.  
He suddenly released her arms, only to start trailing his fingers over her body.  
"What are you doing?" Rey asked with surprise.  
"Checking you for bruises." Ben murmured.  
"The rest of me is fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
What was wrong with him? The Rodians had only grabbed her by her arms. Of course the rest of her was fine.  
"Of course. Don't I look fine?" She asked, arching slightly so that he could properly see all of her.  
  
Ben's gaze traveled over her body, eyes lingering on her breasts, before traveling down the rest of her body.  
"You do look fine to me." He murmured.  
Oops.  
Rey blushed.  
Of _course _she shouldn't have asked him that while naked,  
"I....I didn't mean it like _that_." She stammered.   
"Hmmm." Ben made a sound in his throat, then stepped, fully dressed, into the shower.   
"What are you doing?" Rey asked again as he walked toward her, backing her up against the shower wall.  
"You seem stressed. Maybe you'll feel better if I kiss you?" He asked, smirking as he leaned down so that his face was close to hers. He waited for her responses.  
Stars, that was uncharacteristically sweet of him.  
Rey nodded, then tilted her head back, suddenly wanting to be kissed, to be held and comforted, to forget the negative events of the day.  
Ben leaned closer to her.....And kissed her on the cheek.  
Rey blinked with surprise.  
"That's _it??" _She asked, incredulous.  
Ben smirked at her again. "More?" He asked. "Well yes." Rey said.  
Ben leaned down and kissed her collarbone.  
_"What in the galaxy was he even doing??" _Rey wondered. "I thought you were going to kiss me?" She asked, perplexed.  
Ben suddenly knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her thighs, his grip strong. "I am going to _kiss _you." He murmured. He spread her thighs and, with one hand, parted her folds. He placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on her pussy.  
Rey gasped, her entire body jolting at the feel.  
_Oh.  
__That's _what he meant when he asked if she wanted a kiss.  
He licked her, from her entrance on up, stopping to flick the tip of his tongue on her clit.  
Rey cried out, instinctively reaching down and grabbing his head.  
"More?" Ben asked, his tone teasing.  
Rey nodded vigorously.  
"I didn't hear what you said. Do you want more? Tell me right now, or I'll stop." Ben teased. He flicked his tongue over her clit again.  
Rey trembled, and tried to speak. But the sensation was unlike anything that she had ever felt before.  
"Tell me." Ben said. When Rey still couldn't speak, he started to pull away.  
Rey gripped his hair. "More...Please." She practically begged.  
"Good girl." Ben murmured. Lifting one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder, he licked every inch of her pussy, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, over and over and over again until she was panting. Using one hand, he inserted two long, thick fingers into her hole and began thrusting them in and out, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until she was moaning loudly.  
Unable to keep still, Rey began rocking her hips in time with his movements, rubbing herself on his tongue.  
Already in ecstasy, she completely lost it when Ben closed his lips around her clit and started _sucking _as the fingers inside of her curled upward.  
Crying out loudly, Rey grabbed his hair, pulling hard, as she came, her pussy contracting around his fingers.  
Ben growled against her. "Pull my hair again." He commanded, voice hoarse with need. Rey tightened her grip and pulled as hard as she could, yanking his head back. He groaned at the pain. Then, burying his face back between her legs, he absolutely devoured her, licking and sucking, thrusting his fingers in and out until Rey came for a second time. Even then, he kept working her up, growling every time she pulled his hair, until Rey could feel a third orgasm approaching.  
Her body tensed, ready to cum again....When Ben stopped.  
Kriffing hell. If he was teasing her again like he did the first time they had sex.....Rey tugged on his hair, urging him to continue. But he shook his head, dislodging her fingers from his hair. "Ben.....please....Don't stop." She begged. Her Jedi Knight stood up and undid his pants, shoving them down and kicking them off with rough movements. Precum dripped from him.  
"We're not finished." He told her as he gripped her hips. He lifted her up. "I want to feel you cumming on my cock." He said, voice thick with arousal.   
Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around him around as he lowered her onto his dick. He began thrusting up into her, hands gripping her hips, raising her up and then slamming her back down onto his dick. Rey clutched his shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as she matched him thrust for thrust, the wet slapping sound of skin on skin echoing through the Refresher.  
Ben kissed her, on the mouth, his tongue intertwining with hers.  
Rey could taste herself on his tongue, marveling at her own sweet flavor. She sucked at his tongue until he broke the kiss, slowing his movements down suddenly, grinding deep into her.  
"Touch yourself. Cum for me, Rey." He said, urgently.  
Gasping, Rey snaked one hand down between their bodies and fingered her clit, stroking it in tight circular movements. Pleasure coursed through her as Ben pinned her to the shower wall and started thrusting again.  
"Harder," Rey gasped in his ear. "F-fuck me harder." Using her free hand, she reached up, grabbed his hair, and twisted and pulled hard. He moaned and, through their Force-Bond, she could feel how much pleasure Ben took from pain.   
He began pounding into her pussy, hard and fast. Rey cried out every time his dick slammed into her.  
"That's it, baby. Scream. I want to hear you." Ben said hoarsely.  
Rey screwed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm approaching.  
"No. No, look at me, Rey." Ben kissed her again. "Look at me."  
She opened her eyes again, gaze meeting his.  
"Cum for me, baby." Ben urged.  
She did, hips bucking, her pussy clenching, contracting and pulsating around his cock.   
Ben could feel her orgasm, around him and through their Force-Bond. He fucked her right through it, relentless.  
Rey threw her head back in ecstasy. Ben barely managed to reach out and place his hand on the back of her head, preventing her from smacking the shower wall.  
Whimpering, feeling spent, she laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck, kissing him as he began brutally thrusting into her until, with a shout that ended in an animalistic grunt, he came, hard. He didn't stop moving, though he does slow down, riding out his orgasm with slow deep thrusts as he shot hot streams of cum into her pussy. He could feel her walls squeezing around him as if greedily milking every drop of semen from him.   
Their Force-Bond connection allowed Rey to feel the powerful explosion of his orgasm, just as he had felt hers.  
It spiked her arousal again, and she started to move her hips, desperate to cum again.  
Ben stepped away from the wall, large hands on her hips as he turned around and walked quickly and carefully out of the shower.   
Moaning, eyes closed, Rey started moving faster, writhing up and down on his dick. Ben shuddered, beginning to feel overly sensitive, yet too desperately aroused to make her stop.   
He stumbled over to the sink, set Rey on the edge of it, and began rocking into her even as each glide of his sensitive post-orgasm dick into her wet heat caused him to shudder with every movement.   
Rey feels the same way, so very sensitive, but craving another orgasm. They continue to move together until they both cum at the same time. White lights exploded behind her eyelids, and she wailed, body taut, as she experienced an orgasm so intense, she blacked out.  
"Ah, fuck! _Fuck!" _Cursing, Ben comes as well, rutting wildly between her legs.  
When it was finally over, he was unable to move, his entire body locked up as he struggled to breathe. He sensed that Rey was completely out of it, drowsing as her harsh breathing filled his ear, her small form completely limp against him even as she trembled like a leaf in the wind.  
Several long moments passed before his body finally loosened up and began to shake, almost violently, from the intensity of his orgasm, and from feeling Rey's orgasm through their Force-Bond. Even then, it was awhile before he was able to move, to breathe properly. When he could do so, he felt utterly lethargic.   
  


* * *

**  
  
  
_  
_**_**A deformed man sat on a throne in a vast room and peered down her, his expression gentle.  
**__**He was unnaturally tall, with pale, heavily wrinkled skin, white eyebrows, and a misshapen head completely devoid of hair.  
**__**His pale blue eyes were kindly. But something about him was absolutely terrifying.**__**  
He leaned forward and reached out a gnarled and wrinkled hand toward her.   
**__**"Come to me." He crooned.  
Rey felt a confusing emotion, a pull between wanting to get away from the creature, and a yearning to join him.  
**__**"Come to me. You have nothing. No one. I can give you everything that you crave." The man said.  
**__**Rey didn't move.  
**__**The man smiled at her.  
**__**"In due time." He said. He sat back on his throne. "In due time. You will come to me, Jedi. You'll see."  
  
**_  
Rey jolted awake, eyes darting around the dark interior of a room.  
For a moment, she didn't know where she was.  
Then she realized that she was bed, with Ben, on his Lighter ship.   
She was in his arms, facing him, her head resting on his chest, their legs entangled.  
She didn't remember Ben carrying her to their room.  
She didn't even remember falling asleep.  
It was dark now because night had fallen.  
Rey blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust.  
That had been such an....Odd dream.  
She had never seen that.....man before in a day of her life. But he had spoken to her as though he knew her. He had beckoned her to come to him.  
Rey shivered. She snuggled closer to Ben, seeking out the warm heat of his body.  
Dream or not, that strange man had left her feeling cold and confused.  
She tried to get back to sleep. But after nearly ten minutes, Rey was still wide awake. "_At least Ben is sleeping peacefully." _She thought wrly. But no sooner had the thought arisen, that Ben suddenly stirred. Rey raised her head to look at him. His brow was marred in a frown as he shifted restlessly on the bed.  
He was dreaming.  
Of what, Rey didn't know.  
She started to lay her head back down when she suddenly and inexplicably felt a torrent of emotions coming from her Jedi Knight; anger, abandonment, disappointment in his parents, worry and loneliness.  
The feelings hit Rey all at once, so hard and so sudden, she nearly reeled.  
Stars, why in the galaxy did Ben feel this?  
How _often _did he feel this???  
As he stirred again, the feeling of loneliness intensified so strongly, Rey's heart clenched, eyes filling with tears.  
She had never, in her entire life, felt such intense loneliness before. Even while living by herself on the sandy world of Jakku, she had _never _felt this lonely.  
It was almost crippling.  
She let out a sob before she could help herself, and covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to keep quiet. But Ben either heard her anyway, or perhaps sensed her sadness through their Force-Bond, because he awoke instantly. He opened his mouth, perhaps to ask what was wrong, but stopped when their connection showed him. He sat up, disentangling himself from her as the emotions faded so abruptly, Rey felt cold again.  
"Ben, wait." She reached out a hand and grabbed his arm when he started to climb from the bed.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't look on purpose." She hastily explained. Her Jedi Knight sighed. "I know." He said quietly. He frowned suddenly. "What did you see?" He asked. "I...Nothing. I had a....nightmare, I guess. I woke up a few minutes ago. Then I just felt...." Rey trailed off, not knowing what to say. She felt bad, never knowing that Ben felt such emotions. He hid them so well.  
"Stop that." Ben snapped. Rey's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing it on purpose." She said. "No, I'm not talking about that. Stop feeling _sorry _for me. I don't need your pity." Ben said. Rey felt his sudden anger as he pulled away from her and got of out the bed.  
"Wait!" She scrambled after him, reaching him before he could leave the room.  
Ben turned back to her.   
"Ben, I'm sorry. But I can't help what I feel." Rey apologized. Ben shook his head. "I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me, Rey. I hate that." He replied. Rey sighed, fighting through the anger that she felt from him.  
This Force-Bond was going to be a problem.  
She didn't want to argue with Ben. Not over emotions that she couldn't control.  
Stars, she hadn't _meant _to feel sorry for him. But kriffing hell, she had not been prepared to be hit with those intense emotions.  
Anger, yes.  
Ben was _always _angry.  
But loneliness? Disappointment in his par-  
"You're doing it again, Rey. _STOP _it."  
Irritation flared.  
"Oh for stars sake. I can't _help _it, Ben." Rey snapped at him before she could help herself, unable to discern right away if the annoyance that she felt was her own, or Ben's.   
If it were Ben's emotions affecting hers, then that meant that she would probably spend the rest of her life, glaring at everyone.  
Great.  
She was going to end up intimidating people everywhere she went. "_I want to be known as a kind Jedi. Not a grumpy one."_ She thought. Ben laughed suddenly, and Rey felt wry amusement mixed in with irritation.  
"You're not exactly intimidating, scavenger." He said, amused.  
And just like that, the anger that her Jedi Knight felt was gone.  
Rey sighed with relief.   
She did not want Ben to ever be angry with her.  
Without a word - because really, what could she say - Rey grabbed Ben's hand and led him back to the bed.  
They were silent for a moment as they lay together.  
"I'll tell you....One day." Ben said, surprising Rey. She nodded, but didn't say anything else, instead snuggling closer to him, until they both drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
  
****Pale sunlight poured through the window and into the room, early the next morning.  
**Ben woke, once again, to find himself rubbing his dick against Rey.  
Kriffing hell.  
Was he going to wake _every _morning, humping his Padawan?  
He couldn't really complain, he supposed. Especially since this time, they were both naked.  
Rey made a sleepy moaning sound, arched her back and rubbed her ass against him.  
He was almost certain that she did that on purpose.  
When he moved back a few inches, Rey moved as well, squirming against him, making sleepy noises as she rubbed her small, round, bare ass against his erect penis.  
She was _definitely _doing it on purpose.  
Ben reached around and down, swiftly running a hand down her breasts, cupping one briefly, before moving his hand down her stomach and to her pussy.  
She was already wet for him.  
He slid one, two, three fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp.  
Ben kissed the tip of her ear, then bit gently.  
"Wake up, Rey." He murmured. His Padawan sighed contentedly, arching against him. Ben began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her.  
He still couldn't get over how tight she was.  
He wanted nothing more than to be inside of that wet, tight little cunt right now.  
Rey reached down and began stroking her clit as she rocked against his hand, following the tempo of his thrusting fingers. Each time she rocked into his hand, her plump little ass rubbed against his dick.  
She was driving him crazy.   
His cock dripped precum as he rocked against her.  
Stars, he needed to be inside of her.  
He withdrew his hand, causing her to make a sleepy sound of protest.  
"Ben." She moaned his name, almost whining.   
Ben smiled as he sat up, going on his knees. He grabbed her arm, halting her movements as she played with herself. "Get on all fours." He commanded. Rey turned her head to look up at him, sleepily blinking her hazel eyes.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Get. On. All. Fours." Ben gazed directly into her eyes. "With your back to me." He said. He could feel her apprehension as she got on her hands and knees in front of him. The sight of her bare ass raised in the air made Ben painfully hard.  
'Now what?" Rey asked, voice thick with arousal. Ben locked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  
"I want to fuck you from behind." He rasped in her ear. Rey gasped, small body trembling with excitement. She looked over her shoulder at him and wiggled her ass. "Make me cum, then, on my knees like this." She moaned.  
Ben growled, gripped his dick with one hand to align himself at her entrance, and slid into her with one hard thrust.  
Rey squealed in pure ecstasy as he started riding her, hard, hands on her hips, pulling her back to meet every one of his thrusts.  
"Faster." Rey moaned. Ben began fucking her relentlessly, hard and fast. He could sense her arousal at being taken like this.  
Her hands clutched the sheets of the bed, her cries filling the air. When she came, she screamed his name, her walls clenching on his dick. Even before her orgasm ended, she craved more.  
Ben began hammering into her, barely pulling out, before slamming back in, battering her tight little cunt with short, deep, powerful thrusts.  
Rey went wild, moving frantically with him, her pussy growing wetter with each thrust. She shrieked, and Ben felt her cum for the second time, even as his own orgasm well up.  
He slammed in deep, and just held there for a moment, his cock jerking inside of her as he filled her up with his semen. He leaned over her and grabbed her chin, turning her face toward his for a kiss, their tongues tangling together. They both moaned, the sounds muffled by each other's mouths as Ben, still erect, began thrusting into her again, initially with slow, languid movements. Having just cum seconds ago, they both trembled, but neither of them stopped. He reached down and began playing with her clit again. Rey made a needy mewling sound in her throat and broke the kiss as she reached down and guided Ben's hand, working with him, building herself up for another orgasm. He felt her spread her legs wider and began rocking her hips, rubbing her clit against his hand. Gritting his teeth against the sensitivity that his cock felt, he picked up speed, pulling out halfway before sliding back in with deep, powerful thrusts until he pushed them both, crying out loudly, over the edge again. Even then, he didn't stop, instead pulling out a little bit before sliding back in and, finally, just grinding into her, riding out the jolting aftershocks of their orgasms. When they were both finally unable to move, he fell over onto his side, on the bed, taking Rey with him. They stayed like that for a moment, until he began shallowly thrusting into her, causing them both to shudder occasionally before he finally pulled out. She immediately turned to face him.  
He pulled her closer.  
"Good morning." He greeted sleepily. Rey laughed quietly. "Good morning." She murmured, snuggling closer as Ben kissed the top of her head. They both started to drift back to sleep when they suddenly heard the distant beep of the Holo-Projector in the ship's cockpit.  
"Don't answer it." Rey whispered drowsily.  
Ben nodded, ignoring the incoming call, drifting between sleep and wake for another hour before finally getting up for the day. He pulled Rey to the Refresher with him. They showered, and went down on each other while they were at it.  
They finally left the Refresher more than twenty minutes later and made their way to the cockpit just as the Holo-Projector beeped again.  
It was Luke.  
He thanked them for finding Poe.  
Then he asked them if they would allow Poe to accompany them on their mission to track the First Order.  
Naturally, Ben refused.  
But, as Skywalker pointed out, and Rey agreed, they, and Poe were essentially on the same mission. Luke had talked it over with Leia, and, upon realizing that Poe was on the same mission as they were, Luke offered to discuss with Ben and Rey the possibility of all three of them working together.  
"Poe has his own ship now, his own supplies and weapons. If you work together, you can help each other finish your missions faster." Luke pointed out.  
It took roughly fifteen minutes to convince Ben to agree.  
He didn't do so happily, though.  
Luke informed him that he was going to contact Poe via his new Holo-Projector, and ended the call.  
Ben scowled.   
Great. Now he was going to have to work with the obnoxious pilot while tracking the First Order.  
He had no way of knowing, though, that Poe would prove to be essential in their mission.  
Everything was going to go horribly wrong.  
And though neither Rey, Ben or Poe knew it yet, they were going to need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is insatiable, eh? And so is Rey. They can't get enough of each other. Future chapters will have them all over one another, as well as dealing with the effects of their Force-Bond. They won't be able to hide their growing feels from one another. Already, Ben can't even hide how protective he is of her. Rey mistakenly assumes that he's protective because she's his Padawan. But, they will both soon come to realize that their feelings for each other run far deeper than Jedi Knight and Padawan.  
Also, deciding to have Poe accompany them on their mission to track the First Order was actually a last minute decision on my part. I had initially intended for Ben and Rey to continue on their own. But after I realized that Poe is headed in the exact same direction as they are, AND on the exact same mission, it just makes sense to me that he would be able to join them. Plus, having Poe team up with Ben and Rey will play wonderfully into a future chapter that's coming up soon.  
I'll give you guy's a hint: Someone gets hurt, badly, leading to all sorts of feelings being admitted.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally reveals to Rey about his parents and his grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, everyone. Happy Monday? Are Mondays ever a day to feel happy about?  
Hell no. Lol.  
Here I am, late yet again when it comes to uploading a new chapter.  
I try (semi) hard to be an organized person (not really) and to upload promised chapters like a responsible adult.  
But, adulting is boring.  
However, I have a very good reason for uploading this chapter late.  
I will possibly be getting a job working in finance.  
There's a lot of training to be had, orientations to attend, meetings and whatnot.  
I had such a busy week doing all that adult stuff, I was unable to finish writing the chapter straight away, let alone upload it to A03.  
Forgive me.  
But here it is, finally. The finished chapter.  
No smut in this one.  
But it does contain feelings of hurt, angst, anger, and fluff.

**  
TATOOINE  
MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am so glad to be leaving this place."  
  
**Ben glanced down at Rey, watching as she observed Mos Eisley with an expression of disdain.  
They were standing outside of Ben's Lighter ship, on the bottom of the ramp, waiting in the Spaceport for Dameron to arrive.  
The pilot was coming to make sure that his ships coordination matched theirs before they headed out to continue tracking the First Order.  
Ben still wasn't happy about having Poe tag along. But, as he grudgingly admitted, it did make sense for them to accompany each other, since they were on the same mission.  
Maybe it would indeed go faster if Dameron were with them.  
"I hope that it does go faster." Rey murmured, picking up on Ben's thoughts.  
He sensed her eagerness to return to the Jedi Temple.  
Mos Eisley left her feeling dirty.  
Tatooine itself was fine.  
But Mos Eisley was a place that his Padawan never wanted to visit again.  
"How did Master Skywalker put up with this place?" Rey asked.   
Ben snickered. "Ask him when we get back to the Temple. He can tell you about the time he and Obi-Wan Kenobi came here." He replied. "Obi-Wan Kenobi? Who is that? The name sounds familiar." Rey said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, also known as Ben Kenobi, was Skywalker's Master and mentor until he died." Ben explained. Rey turned to him, intrigued as always.  
"What happened to him?" She asked.  
Ben hesitated, instinctively not wanting to say, because doing so meant that he would have to talk about his grandfather.  
He did _not _want to discuss Anakin Skywalker.   
But, because of their Force-Bond, Rey was going to find out about him anyway.  
He sighed with resignation.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi died allowing his former Padawan to kill him in order for the Rebels to escape." He explained.  
"His _Padawan _killed him??" Rey asked, horrified.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"....His Padawan was Darth Vader."  
"Kriffing hell. I've heard so much about him. He was an absolute monster."  
"....He was."  
"I can't believe that he killed his Master. Stars, he was _not _a good man. He terrified the galaxy for _years." _Rey said. "I'm glad that he's dead." She added.  
Ben shifted his stance, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable.  
Rey immediately pick up on it.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
Ben sighed again. "Darth Vader was my grandfather." He revealed. Rey's eyes widened with surprise. "I thought that your grandfather was a man named Anakin Skywalker??" She asked.  
"Anakin Skywalker _is _Darth Vader. _Was." _Ben said.  
"You're related to Darth Vader? That...That _murderer??" _Rey demanded, frowning deeply. She took a step back, as though she suddenly didn't want to be near him.  
And that hurt.  
Of _course _she would be repulsed by the fact that he was Darth Vader's grandson.  
_Every_one was.   
Why had he been dumb enough to believe that she would be any different?  
"What? Ben, no." Rey stepped toward him, hand outstretched. But Ben stopped her with a shake of his head.  
"Don't." He said.  
Rey fell silent.  
Ben hesitated before speaking. He looked down at his shoes, not wanting to see contempt on her face as he spoke, quietly, since people frequently walked past their ship on their way in and out of the Spaceport.  
"Look, Vader was my grandfather. He was Luke and my mother's father. Their mother's name was Padmé. She was secretly married to my grandfather, because Jedis aren't supposed to form emotional attachments. Anakin loved her, but basically killed her when he turned to the Dark side." He explained.  
Rey watched him silently.   
"He strangled her, with the Force, while she was pregnant. She lived long enough to give birth Then she died. Obi-Wan was there. He tried to kill my grandfather. He thought that he _had _killed him. He cut him to pieces. But my grandfather survived. He survived and became Darth Vader. Luke was sent to live with family, and my mother was sent to live with a king and a queen." Ben could feel Rey's fascination as he found himself telling her about Luke, Obi-Wan, his mother and his father, and how they had finally stopped Vader, of how Luke had brought his grandfather back to the Light side before he died.  
"In the end, he did the right thing. But almost no one remembers that. They just think of him as Darth Vader, someone who terrorized the galaxy for years....And my famliy expects me to follow in his footsteps." Ben said quietly.  
"Wait a minute. Your family expects you to become a murderer?? Like Vader? Why in the galaxy would they expect that??" Rey asked, shocked.   
Ben started to respond, but stopped when he suddenly heard Dameron calling out a greeting.  
He raised his head as Rey turned around, both of them watching as Dameron made his way toward them, bags in hand.  
"I managed to buy a Lighter ship. I checked it out yesterday. It's been modified for fighting and living arrangements. The price was really steep, though. I'm pretty sure that I got overcharged." Poe said as he passed their ship. He went to his own and popped inside.  
Rey immediately turned faced Ben again.  
"Why would your family expect you to be a murderer?" She asked.  
Ben shook his head. "Later." He said.  
"But-"   
"_Later, _Rey."  
"....Alright."  
Dameron was back a few minutes later, sans bags, having stowed them on his ship.  
"I appreciate you guys allowing me to team up with you on this mission." The pilot said as he approached them.  
Ben shrugged and turned away, heading into his ship. Rey and Poe followed suit.   
Inside the cockpit, Ben showed Dameron the route that he and Rey were taking to track the First Order.   
"That's nearly identical to my coordination." The pilot said as he studied their map. "We'll need a new plan." He announced.  
"A new plan?"  
"What the hell for?"  
Ben and Rey asked at the same time.  
Dameron turned to them. "Hux has my Droid. That guy from Mos Eisley was right; I do have gathered information about the First Order stored on it. And I need to get it back." He explained.  
"Of course we'll help." Rey volunteered, just as Ben said: "That's not our problem, Dameron."  
Both Poe and Rey sighed.  
"Can you give us a moment, please?" Rey asked. Poe nodded. "Sure. I'll go wait in the galley." He said. He nodded at Rey, glanced at Ben, then left the cockpit.  
"_Stop _volunteering us." Ben said before his Padawan could speak.  
She huffed out an annoyed breath and put her hands on her slim hips.   
"_Stop _being mean." She replied.  
"I'm not being mean." Ben said.  
Rey stared at him for a split second. Ben could feel her amusement, and couldn't help but grin when his Padawan burst into laughter.  
"Ben Solo, you are such a mean and grumpy Knight." She said.  
"I'm nice to you, scavenger. That's good enough." Ben retorted. "Would it kill you to be nice to Poe? Or anyone else besides me, for that matter?" Rey asked.  
"It might."  
'Smart ass."  
"So I've been told. I get it from my father."  
He immediately regretted the flippant remark.  
Rey tilted her head, expression curious.  
"That's the first time that you've mentioned your dad." She observed.  
"Yeah, I know." Ben replied.  
"....Does he....What does he do? Does he work for the Resistance with your mother?" Rey asked hesitantly.  
"Not really....Sort of....Sometimes."  
"....?"  
"Han is a smuggler, and has been for years."  
"_Han??? _As in _Han Solo???_"  
"That's the one."  
"Oh my stars. Ben _Solo_. How did I not make the connection before?? That means that your mother is Leia Organa. Kriffing hell. Poe even mentioned her yesterday." Rey was flat out astounded. And not just astounded, but excited as well.  
Ben could feel the emotion as her mind raced, recalling the stories that she had heard of the princess and the smuggler turned heroic Rebel fighters. Of Chewbacca the Wookie, and their escapades, with Luke, against Darth Vader.  
Ben waited, quietly, for the question that he knew was coming.  
Rey hesitated, wanting to ask, but not wanting to pry.  
He could feel her guilt, as she suddenly remembered sneakily reading his mind yesterday.  
She was trying hard not to read his mind now.  
"Go on and ask." Ben encouraged with resignation.  
He knew that his Padawan's curiosity was going to be too strong for her to resist asking him about his family, and about why they expected him to follow in Darth Vader's footsteps.  
He was surprised when she shook her head.  
"No. You'll tell me when you're ready. If you want to, that is." Rey said with resolve.  
Ben shook his head, amazed that his ever curious Padawan was actively restraining herself from questioning him about his family, as she had periodically done these past five years. Especially now that she knew who his parents and grandfather was.   
"I don't want to pressure you again. I should have never done it in the first place." Rey said. "If you ever want to tell me about your family, you can. But it's up to you." She said.  
They were both silent for a moment.  
Ben knew that he would have to tell her about his family at some point. This Force-Bond that had been created between them would make it impossible to keep his family history from Rey. Hell, he'd also have to explain his dislike of Poe to her.  
At that thought, Rey raised a brow at him. "I know that you don't like Poe. But yesterday, we did agree to help him find his Astromech. We now know that this man Armitage Hux has it. Since all three of us are tracking the First Order, we can come up with a plan to get his Astromech back." She explained patiently.  
Ben scolwed.  
He supposed that it was the logical solution. The sooner they helped Dameron get his Droid back, the sooner the pilot would go away.  
"Fine, Rey. We'll help Dameron get his Droid back." he grumbled.  
"Thank you!" Rey said enthusiastically. She threw her arms around him and gave him a loud kiss on the lips. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up so that her feet dangled off the floor.   
Rey giggled, actually _giggled_, as she clung to his neck.  
"You're always so excited to help people. Even back at the Temple, you'd help the other Younglings when they struggled." Ben observed, struggling not to be affected by her enthusiasm felt through the Force-Bond.  
"Maybe I'll rub off on you, and you'll be nicer." Rey said, and emphasized her words by vigorously rubbing her cheek against his. Ben let out a surprised chuckle and attempted to set his Padawan back on her feet. But she clung stubbornly to him. She gave him a loud kiss on the mouth again.  
"Maybe this Force-Bond will be a good thing. You're always grumpy. Maybe soon, you'll be more cheerful, like me." Rey murmured. "Don't hold your breath on that, scavenger." Ben said. "I have hopes for you, young Solo." Rey replied with feigned solemnity. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him.  
"Shall we go tell Poe that we'll help him?" She asked.  
"_We?_You're capable to doing it yourself."  
"Ben."  
"Fine. We'll both go do something that normally only takes one person."  
"You really are a smart ass, Ben."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."  
Ben sat Rey back on her feet.  
"It's not a funeral, Ben." His Padawan said, amused. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek again.  
He felt the same unexplainable emotion that he felt yesterday when she did that.  
He didn't understand it.  
But he quickly masked the feeling, whatever it was, behind his irritation at having to help Poe.  
He followed his Padawan out of the cockpit and into the galley. Dameron was grateful when they agreed to help him. He thanked them, then hurried to his ship.  
Ben and Rey went back to the cockpit of their ship and launched into the air.  
Soon, they left Tatooine and Mos Eisley behind and resumed their mission to track the First Order.  
  
  
  
**   
**

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
  
She was dying to know about his family.  
**Rey attempted to occupy herself with a game of Holo-Solitaire as Ben navigated the ship through space.  
But no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to focus on the game before her.  
Her mind kept turning to Ben's family. To his smuggler turned hero father, and his former princess turned Resistance member mother.....And of his grandfather.   
Rey was most curious about him.  
But more importantly, she was curious about why Ben's family expected him to follow in Darth Vader's footsteps.  
She had been wondering about that since Ben had mentioned it earlier.  
She was being careful not to read Ben's mind. Not after what had happened yesterday. The pain and the guilt that she had felt would forever be a constant reminder that her curious nature had led her to completely disrespecting her Jedi Knight's wishes.  
Even now, with the Force-Bond, Rey pointedly ignored any stray thoughts that she picked up from Ben.  
All thoughts had been about tracking the First Order, though.  
Rey had a feeling that those thoughts from Ben were deliberate, in order to keep her out of his mind.  
Hell, he wasn't even thinking about Poe, even though Rey knew that he was irritated by having-  
"Ask your question."  
Ben said suddenly, his deep voice cutting into Rey thoughts.  
"Huh?" Confused, Rey focused on her Jedi Knight and was surprised to see that not only was he now facing her in his chair, but that he had also put the ship on autopilot.  
"Ask your question." He repeated, expression grim.  
"....I....I don't want-" Rey began to deny. But Ben shook his head. "Yes you do, Rey. It's been on your mind since we left Tatooine. I can _hear _you. _Ask."_ Ben said.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to pry." Rey said.  
"Look, either I tell you why my family thinks that I'll turn out like Vader, or you'll find out through this Force-Bond. You've been trying not to hear my thoughts. But at some point, you'll end up hearing them anyway." Ben replied.  
Rey felt guilty.  
"Why do you think that your family expects you to follow in Darth Vader's footsteps?" She asked quietly.  
And even though Ben had encouraged her to ask, he was still reluctant to answer.  
"Because I've heard them say it, several times." He replied. He suddenly looked down at his shoes, as he had earlier in the Spaceport, as though he didn't want to see Rey's reaction.  
Rey listened, silently, with something close to horror, as Ben explained how his parents were rarely home when he was a child, how they always seemed more dedicated to smuggling and the Resistance instead of spending time with him, therefore leaving him alone nearly his entire life.  
She listened as Ben explained how, whenever Han and Leia were home and paid attention to him, it was to treat him as thought they were afraid of him and his Force abilities.  
How, when they thought that he was asleep, they talked about him, about how he had too much Vader in him.  
How, after not knowing what to do with him, they had packed him up and shipped him off to Luke's Jedi Temple in order to become a Jedi.  
Rey listened, her anger growing, as Ben told her of how Luke also expected him to follow in Vader's footsteps.  
Luke spent years training him to be a Jedi not because he saw Ben's potential for great things, but because he expected that it was only a matter of time before Ben turned to the Dark side, and sought to repress his emotions of anger, loneliness and disappoint toward his family, because they could lead to his fall. _**There is no emotion, there is peace.**_  
As he spoke, Rey felt the same intense loneliness that she had felt from him last night.  
Now she knew why he felt like that.  
"Everyone expects me to turn out like Vader. Luke, my parents, everyone at the Jedi Temple. They all treat me like a ticking bomb, like they're just waiting for me to blow up." Ben said quietly.  
The feelings of anger, disappointment, abandonment and loneliness intensified again.   
Kriffing hell, he had been treated like some sort of monster his entire life.  
Ben had kept this from her all these years because he was afraid that she would also treat him like a monster.  
_That's _why he had panicked yesterday when she had plucked Anakin's name from his mind.  
He hadn't wanted her to see him the way that everyone else did.  
And she had pried.  
"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Rey exploded, suddenly outraged with herself.  
Ben's eyes snapped to hers, and she was hit with a sudden wave of hurt as he looked at her with a wounded expression.  
".....I am not stupid." He said quietly, defensively.  
Rey immediately realized her mistake. Eyes wide, she scrambled to her feet.  
"Oh my stars, _no. _I wasn't.....I meant _myself."  
_She took a step toward him, grabbed his chin and tilted his head back a bit so that he was looking up at her.  
His dark eyes widened with surprise.  
"Ben, I would never say something like that to you. I was calling _myself _a stupid son of a bitch. I pried into your personal life, even though it was none of my damn business. I am so sorry." Rey apologized. "Stars, I am so sorry. I should have never..." She let go of him, feeling overcome with guilt at her actions the other day.  
She wanted to hug her Jedi Knight.  
Instead, she gazed down at him as he silently stared up at her.  
"They're wrong about you, Ben." She said.  
"Are they?" Ben asked.  
"Yes. You are _nothing _like Vader."  
Silence.  
"You're _not_ like him, Ben. You are _not _a monster. I don't care what anyone says. I've known you for years. I trust you with my life." Rey said.  
"....You're the only person that trusts me." Ben replied. "No one else does. Not Luke, or my parents. No one at the Temple....You're the only person who trusts me." He said.  
"Well fuck everyone else, then." Rey said heatedly, then grinned when Ben gave a surprised laugh at her vehement response. Rey found herself smiling despite the anger that she still felt.  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead, surprising him again.  
"I don't care what anyone else thinks about you, Ben. _I _know you. You're not a monster to me."  
She suddenly understood Ben's constant anger all these years, why everyone avoided him.  
He had always been alone.  
Well, not anymore.  
He had her.  
And she did not plan to ever leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I don't know what to say here.  
I needed to insert some angsty hurt and some fluff into this story.  
After establishing in the last chapter that Ben cares for Rey and is willing to kill for her in order to protect her, I needed to show that Rey cares for Ben beyond a sexual attraction.  
Their feelings for each other are growing constantly. They're going to try and deny it, naturally. But soon, they're not going to be able to hide how they feel about each other.  
And soon, shit is going to hit the fan.  
Buuuut, before that happens, we're going to get a lengthy, smut filled chapter in several days.  
Brace yourselves, Reylo fam; it's about to get kinky.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to be a naughty girl, which results in her and Ben discovering some unexpected kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning:  
This chapter contains discipline, pain, spanking, biting, and Daddy kink.  
Normally, I don't give a head's up for what type of smut will be included in a chapter.  
But just in case any of you out there don't like anything of these kinks, it's best to skip this entire chapter.  
For those of you that DO like biting, spanking and Daddy kink, buckle up, sit back and enjoy the smut.  
And no, Rey liking being called 'baby' is not ddlg.  
Although, the idea suddenly sounds appealing. I just might write a separate fic for it one day.  
Anyway, there will likely be a few mistakes in this chapter. I'll go back and fix them later. For now, pretend that this is perfectly well written. Lol.

**  
THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER  
SOMEWHERE IN SPACE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Holo-Projector in the ship's cockpit beeped.  
  
**Rey looked up from her game of Holo-Solitare, where she had been idly playing for about an hour after she and Ben had talked a bit more about his life growing up.  
He had wanted to be a pilot, like his father Han, and his uncle Lando Calrissian.  
He had never asked to be a Jedi. It was his parents, particularly his mother Leia's idea, to send him off to his uncle Luke's Jedi Temple.  
Before being sent to the Jedi Temple, he had learned how to fly at a young age, taught intermittently by his father before, after being sent to Luke's, finally taught and developed the skill himself in between his studies as a Youngling and Padawan.  
Rey could see his skills as he navigated through space with ease.  
"_I'd love to learn how to fly." _She thought wistfully.  
"I'll teach you one day." Ben offered aloud before leaning forward to switch on the Holo-Projector.  
It was Poe.  
"I need to stop for fuel." The Resistance pilot announced.  
"And you didn't get fuel before we left Tatooine because?..." Ben asked. Rey could feel his annoyance rising. Without thinking, she reached out and touched the back of his hand.   
"It's fine." She said softly.  
Ben turned his head to look at her, his annoyance immediately disappearing.  
Neither of them were aware that Poe saw the look and gesture that passed between them.  
"Alright. There's an unnamed planet nearby. It'll take about twenty minutes to get to. We'll stop there and see if they have any fuel stations." Ben said, eyes still on Rey.  
He ended the call.  
Rey smiled up at him, her hand still on his.  
"I know what you're thinking." She said before he could speak.  
"That we're already behind on catching up to the First Order? And that making unnecessary stops will set us back even more?" Ben asked sarcastically.  
Rey nodded. "Yeah, that's about it." She said. "And stopping for fuel isn't unnecessary." She added.  
"Of course it is."  
"His ship will plummet out of space if he runs out of fuel."  
"You say that as though it's a bad thing."  
"Beeeeen."  
"Fine. We'll get fuel so that you can stop worrying about Dameron."  
"Awww, are you jealous? He _is _kind of hot."  
At the look Ben gave her, Rey burst into laughter.  
"I was _joking." _She exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck and began to plant enthusiastic little kisses all over his face, startling him into laughing.  
"Rey, you're going to make me crash." Ben said.   
"Nonsense. Didn't you tell me earlier that you're an expert pilot?" Rey asked, grinning, kissing all over his cheek.  
She loved hearing her Jedi Knight laugh.  
Over the years that she had known him, Ben had never laughed, and barely cracked a smile. But during the few short days that they had been on their current mission, he had laughed.  
_She _had made him laugh.  
The notion made her feel proud of herself. But it also caused her to wonder if anyone else in Ben's life before she met him had ever heard him laugh before, if they had ever seen him happy.  
At the Jedi Temple, Ben had been known as an angry, powerful, and unfriendly Knight, one that was generally avoided by all.  
"_I don't care what anyone else thinks of him" _Rey thought to herself.   
"_He has never been mean to me, never given me a reason to stay away from him. He's nice to me, and protective. He's kinder than anyone realizes."  
"_Kind? Am I now?" Ben asked, sounding dubious and amused.  
Rey grabbed a hold of his chin and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "Yes, Ben, you are. More than anyone knows." She said quietly.   
She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Before she could pull back, Ben grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss.  
When he released her several seconds later, they were both a bit breathless.  
A feeling of arousal coursed through Rey.  
She couldn't tell if it was from her or Ben.  
"Both." Her Jedi Knight murmured, shifting in his seat.  
"Too bad we can't do anything right now." Rey said wistfully, her desire increasing as she thought of how absolutely wonderful it felt to have Ben inside of her.  
"We can." Ben replied.  
" We can't, silly. We still have about twenty minutes before we land."  
"Who said anything about landing?"  
"How in the galaxy can we _have sex _while you're _flying,_ Ben?" Rey demanded incredulously.  
"Sit on my lap, and I'll show you." Ben replied. He smirked at her before returning his gaze back to the window of the ship. "Didn't we agree that I'm an expert pilot?" He teased.  
"Not while having sex, Ben."  
Even as Rey said the words, she actually found herself wondering exactly _how _she could have sex with her Jedi Knight while he piloted a kriffing ship through space.  
"I'll show you." Ben said again.   
Using one hand, he undid his pant, and pulled out his erect cock.  
Rey's eyes immediately locked on it. Precum was already dripping from the head.  
Just _looking _ at it made her unbelievably wet.  
As she watched, Ben began stroking himself.  
"....Ben..."  
"Sit on my lap."  
".....We'll crash."  
"We won't."  
"Are you going to fly on autopilot?"  
"No." Ben's breath hitched as he started stroking himself faster.  
"Sit on me, like you did in that cave."  
Rey's eyes followed the movement of his hand, her thighs clenched together as she watched Ben grip himself tightly. Precum continued to glisten and spill from the tip.  
Against her better judgement, she began to consider doing just as he asked. She really wanted him inside of her. She watched as he started stroking himself even faster, hand tight on his own shaft.  
"Rey." He said her name quietly, almost moaning. It was the first time he had ever said her name like that. The sound went right through her.  
Standing up, she undid her pants, shoved them down and kicked them off.  
"Come here, baby." Ben said. "Straddle me."  
Rey hesitated before she moved to stand over her Jedi Knight so that her legs were on either side of his.  
Ben gripped his cock even tighter and gazed up at her, expression heated.  
"Sit on it." He said, voice low and hoarse.  
Rey hesitated again, not because she didn't want to, but because she was a little uncertain _how _to.  
Hearing her thoughts, Ben flipped on the autopilot. Then, reaching up, he grabbed a hold of her hips and gently pulled her down until the entrance of her pussy was grazing the head of his dick.  
Rey soon took the initiative and, after Ben released her hips to grab and align his cock with her hole, lowered herself all the way down, her pussy encompassing his long, thick cock.  
_Stars, the way he filled her._  
"Move up and down." Ben instructed.  
When Rey moved uncertainly, he grabbed her hips again and showed her how. "Like this." He raised her up, slowly, before abruptly bringing her back down.  
_It was different than when they were in that cave._  
Rey caught on fast, and when Ben released her hips to reach past her and turn off the autopilot and grabbed the control wheel, she began to move up and down more confidently, riding him at a medium-fast pace. She gripped his shoulders with both hands and alternated between writhing up and down and grinding back and forth on his cock, moaning as she worked herself toward an orgasm.  
Ben's hands clenched on the steering wheel, knuckles white as he navigated the ship trough space. He kept himself still, letting Rey set the pace and ride him as fast as she could.  
But stars, feeling her tight little pussy gliding up and down on him nearly snapped his control on flying the ship. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and suck her titties while he fucked her hard and fast until they both came. Especially since he could see the outline of her nipples, stiff with arousal, through her shirt.  
But he knew that if he moved, he might not be able to fly, let alone land this ship without crashing.  
Indeed, the planet loomed into sight a few short minutes later.  
Rey's cries steadily got louder, filling the cockpit with her sweet sounds. Her grinding started to speed up, and Ben could tell how close the was to finishing.  
"That's it, baby. Cum on my cock." He encouraged.  
He took one hand off of the control wheel and smacked her ass.  
Startled by how _good _that pain felt, Rey froze, panting.  
Ben shook his head.   
"Don't stop." He said urgently.  
Rey shivered, but didn't move, suddenly wanting him to hit her ass again.  
Ben growled.  
"I _said don't stop. _Fuck me hard and cum. _On. My. Cock._" He punctuated each word with a stinging slap to her ass.  
When she shuddered but still didn't move, he smacked her ass again even as the ship started to tilt. Then he smacked her ass again, hard, this time gripping her and digging his fingers into her flesh until, with a sharp cry, Rey _finally _started to move up and down, riding him fast and hard.  
Ben returned his hands to the control wheel and righted the ship as Rey began bouncing vigorously on his lap, her cries of ecstasy growing louder and louder until, pussy clenching hard on his dick, she started to cum.  
She kept bouncing up and down on his shaft, prolonging her orgasm for as long as she could stand until, cunt feeling sensitive, she opted for grinding on him, rocking back and forth with her back arched as she writhed on his lap. She kept this up for a few minutes, so lost in pleasure.  
Suddenly, and without warning, Ben locked an arm around her waist and stood up, eliciting a startled gasp from her.  
He laid her on the dashboard. Rey immediately wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his hair, pulling hard as he leaned over and frantically began pounding into her, shoving his cock into her wet heat.  
She met him thrust for thrust, hips bucking wildly up into his, flesh slapping together until he burst inside of her, shooting load after load of his cum into her tight cunt. Rey could barely breathe as, mindless with pleasure, she came again, her cunt pulsing and spasming on Ben's dick as she felt his thick, hot semen shooting deep inside of her.  
When it was over, they both stayed locked together for awhile, breathing harshly, until a knock on the ship's door brought them out of their stupor.  
.....Wait.....  
A knock on.....  
"_We landed?_:" Rey wondered, dazed. Above her, Ben gave a breathless chuckle.  
"Yes, we landed." He pulled out of her. When he did, semen dribbled out of her and onto the floor.  
He'd have to leave that up later.  
But for now, he needed to get rid of Poe, who was currently knocking on the ships door.   
The pilot was no doubt concerned that he had seen their ship tilt while up in space.  
Ben straightened up and fastened his pants. He gazed down at Rey laying spread eagle on the dashboard.  
"I want that off before I get back." He said, indicating to her shirt.  
He left the cockpit.  
Rey shivered, already missing the warmth of his big body on top of hers.  
He wanted her to take her shirt off?  
What in the galaxy made him think that she could even move, let alone muster up the strength to remove her shirt?  
She happily remained where she was, spread panting on the ship's dashboard.  
Ben walked back into the cockpit a minute later and smirked with amusement when he saw Rey still in the same position as when he had left.  
"I told you to take your shirt off." He said, amused.  
"Do it yourself." Rey said drowsily.  
She gave a startled yelp when Ben grabbed her arm and hauled her to a sitting position.  
"Arms up, baby." Her Jedi Knight commanded.  
She _loved _ it when he called her baby.  
Smiling, she lifted her arms into the air, and Ben pulled her shirt off.  
"You next." Rey said, gesturing to his clothes.   
With another smirk, Ben pulled his clothes off and dropped them onto the floor next to hers.  
Rey immediately ran her hands over his bare chest, reveling in the feel of his hot flesh under her palms.  
"How long do we have?" She asked. Raising his own hands, Ben began to massage her breasts, eliciting a little moan from her as he brushes his fingers over her stiff nipples. "Awhile. There's no fuel stations nearby." He murmured.   
He leaned down to her chest, wrapped his mouth around a nipple and started licking and sucking.  
Rey cried out loudly, back arching.  
This was the first time that Ben had sucked her unclothed breasts and _kriffing hell it felt so so so good so unbelievably good-  
_Her hips suddenly bucked uncontrollably as she reached an unexpected peak.  
Ben drew back, amazed.  
"Holy shit. Did you just cum from-"  
Not giving him a chance to finish his question, Rey grabbed his head, fingers twisting in his hair, and guided him back down to her breasts. He immediately began sucking and licking again while simultaneously using one of his hands to pinch her other nipple.  
With a harsh cry, Rey came again, hips bucking up at nothing.  
"_Kriffing hell." _She heard Ben think.  
He was relentless after that, alternating between sucking one breast and then the other, flicking his tongue firmly over each nipple, driving her to yet another orgasm.  
His Padawan had sensitive little nipples.  
He was going to have to remember that later.  
But for now....  
He lifted her up into his arms and strode out of the cockpit.  
"....Where.....Where are we going?" Rey asked, still shaking.  
"The galley." Ben said.  
"....The....Why? Are you hungry?"  
"No. We just haven't fucked in there yet."  
Rey blinked.  
Oh.  
Were they going to fuck in every part of the ship, then?  
"_I don't see why not."_ Ben thought.  
He carried her into the galley and sat her on her feet near the table.  
"Bend over." He said.  
Rey wobbled, still feeling shaky from her multiple orgasms.  
"Bend over, Rey." Ben said urgently when she didn't move.  
Rey shuddered and leaned back against the table as an idea suddenly came to her mind.  
She didn't want to bend over just yet.  
She wanted.....  
"No." She said suddenly.  
"No?" Ben asked, a bit confused.  
Rey shook her head.   
"No." She repeated slyly. She turned around so that her back was to him, but still made no move to bend over the table. Instead, she looked back over her shoulder with a wicked smile.  
"Make me." She said, wiggling her butt a little.   
Ben's eyes immediately followed the movement. Then he suddenly reached out and smacked her ass. "Bend over." He commanded.  
Rey squealed, but still didn't bend over.  
"Make me." She repeated, panting.  
Ben smacked her ass, harder than before. "Bend. Over."  
"I didn't feel anything. Make me, Daddy." Rey said, her tone mocking, meaning only to tease him in a similar tone that she would use when he ordered her around while training.  
Ben's eyes suddenly darkened with......_something_.   
There was nothing but silence for a few seconds.  
"....What did you say?" Ben asked slowly.  
Rey smirked.  
"You didn't hear me? I said 'make me, Daddy.'" She said.  
Her Jedi Knight didn't say anything, and that made Rey suddenly want to goad him, to taunt him into giving some kind of reaction because, quite frankly, she _really _wanted him to start spanking her.  
"Are you going to_ punish _me for not doing what you said, _D__addy?"_  
Spreading her legs a bit, Rey reached back and rubbed her own ass cheeks.   
"Make me, Daddy." she said, then squealed when Ben smacked her ass_,_ hard.  
Rey hissed with pleasure at the pain as he started spanking her again and again, causing her flesh to jiggle with each harsh slap until she was whimpering, her pussy wet and clenching.  
She opened her mouth to taunt him again, when he suddenly shoved her against the table and pressed his body against hers.   
"I told you to bend over." He commanded. He bit the tip of her ear.  
Rey bit her lip and shook her head.  
"Make me." She whispered defiantly.  
" 'Make me' what?"  
"......"  
"Say it."  
"Mmmm....Make me."  
Ben smacked her again. "_Say it." _He gripped his erect penis with one hand and rubbed the fat head against her, smearing precum all over her pussy lips.  
Kriffing hell, Rey didn't understand what she had started, but the way that Ben suddenly held her hip with one hand, fingers digging into her flesh as his other hand worked the slick head of his dick against her pussy had her nearly mindless.  
"Say it again." Ben whispered roughly.  
When Rey merely moaned, he prodded her entrance, working his thick, leaking cockhead inch by inch into her.  
She tried to rock back against him, to get more of him inside of her, but he stepped back a little.  
Stars, she _needed _him inside of her.  
"....Ben...."  
"You want my cock in you?"  
"Yes!"  
He obliged, sliding in a couple more inches, causing her to mewl needily. He started to thrust shallowly into her.  
"More." Rey moaned.  
Ben slid in a little deeper, until his entire head was sheathed inside of her.  
Then he stopped.  
"I shouldn't.....You didn't listen to me." He said.   
He hit her ass again.  
"Ben, please."  
"Tell me how bad you want me." He growled.  
"Yes! I want you! Please, Ben-"  
He bit the tip of her ear again.  
"That's not what I want to hear." He said. Rey nearly sobbed with frustration. Especially when Ben started grinding into her, pushing his dick in a little further.  
"Say it again. Come on, baby. I want to hear how bad you want me. Say it. _Beg _for me."  
......Please...."  
"You know what to say, don't you?"  
"Please put it in me." Rey begged.  
When he still didn't move, she began to feel desperate.  
"Please, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy, please please _please Daddy fuck me I need-"_  
Ben suddenly bent her over the table and slammed into her, burying himself all the way until to the hilt.   
Rey spread her legs and thrust back against him, over and over again until she came, wailing, her pussy clenching hard on his dick.  
Reaching up to grab the far end of the table for better leverage, Ben began to thrust into her at a jackhammer pace, fucking her harder than he ever had before, bottoming out each time.  
Rey cried out, her whole body jolting with pleasure at each savage thrust.  
"Harder, Daddy. F-fuck me ha-harder." She begged, breath stuttering out.  
Ben picked up speed, causing the table to rock rhythmically beneath them. He could feel her beginning to cum again.  
"Scream for me, baby." He growled, his thrusts becoming more brutal.  
Rey clenched her hands into fists and pounded them on the table top, sobbing with pleasure as she came.  
She slumped onto the table, suddenly feeling boneless. "Please.....Wreck me, Daddy." She urged.  
At her words, Ben suddenly sank his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to yelp in ecstasy as he suddenly fucked her with hard, frenzied movements before, losing rhythm, he began thrusting wildly until he exploded inside of her. Biting down hard, he shouted, the sound muffled by her shoulder, as he kept riding her with short, deep thrusts, pumping his cock into her, filling her tight little cunt up with semen as his orgasm violently wracked his body.  
But he still didn't stop. He leaned over her, pressing her to the table, grinding roughly until he could feel her pussy, slick and messy with his cum and her own juices, start to twitch with an approaching orgasm.  
Blind with pleasure, Rey whimpered. "Harder. Fuck me hard, Daddy." She mumbled before she turned her head and bit down on his forearm, writhing limply beneath him, struggling to follow his movements, body jostling against the table with each thrust as he humped her forcefully until she came, screaming "_YES! DADDY! YES!", _her cunt clamping down, greedily welcoming his cum.  
Withdrawing his teeth from her shoulder, Ben fell heavily onto her, cock buried deep inside of her, still spurting out globs of semen.  
Both shuddering, they stayed where they were before finally drifting off after a few minutes.  
  
  
  
**  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
****When Ben came too, they were still in the galley, draped over the table.   
  
**Damn.  
He straightened and peered down at Rey, who slept peacefully beneath him.  
Kriffing hell.  
He hadn't meant to fall asleep.  
How _long _ had they been asleep??  
He was surprised that he hadn't suffocated her with his weight pressed onto of her.  
He was no longer hard or inside of Rey.  
Cum had leaked out of her, creating a small gooey puddle on the floor.  
Sighing, Ben reached down and lifted his sleeping Padawan into his arms, cradling her against his chest.  
A quick inspection showed bruises had formed on her hips.  
Stars, he hadn't meant to be so rough with her.  
But hearing her call him Daddy.....  
Kriffing _hell, _he never knew how much he loved hearing Rey call him that until now. He suddenly wanted to hear her say it again before sucking his dick.  
_He wanted to spank her and hear her call him Daddy before he fucked her mouth._  
Well, shit.  
Adjusting his grip, Ben carried Rey to their room as she mumbled sleepily in his arms.  
Once in the room, he laid her gently on the bed, popped into the Refresher for a cloth to clean them both before he deposited it in a hamper. Then, after dragging on a shirt and a pair of pants, he set about cleaning the cockpit and galley before gathering up his and Rey's discarded clothes and, carrying them to the room, tossed them on the couch. Then he went outside to see if Dameron had returned.  
His ship was still gone.  
Good.  
The "nearest" fuel station was actually two hours away. Ben had told him to go (after assuring him that he hadn't nearly crashed his ship.), explaining that his ship didn't need any fuel.  
Back inside of his own ship now, Ben checked the time, estimating that he and Rey had maybe slept for a half hour.  
Pulling off his shirt now, he climbed into the bed and reclined next to Rey.  
She was on her back, arms up on the pillow, her legs spread slightly as she slept.  
Stars, she was gorgeous. That smooth, tan, soft skin, long toned limbs and soft curves......  
He was hard again.  
_And _he was also amused by his arousal.  
He had been with plenty of women over the years. But none of them had ever made him as painfully hard as his Padawan did.  
Even with her inexperience, arousal always hit Ben fast when it came to Rey.  
Her pussy was so fucking tight.  
The way she always pulsed and throbbed around his cock.....  
Rey suddenly moaned in her sleep, spread her legs a bit and rocked her hips.  
Of _course _she could feel his arousal through their Force-Bond.  
Ben leaned over and caressed her face, trailing his fingers along her cheeks, her freckles.  
Rey turned her head and nuzzled his hand. Her lips parted, the tip of her tongue snaking out to lick sleepily at his finger before she opened her mouth a bit wider and started sucking.  
Ben let her for a moment even as his cock twitched in his pants.  
After awhile, though, he couldn't keep still any longer.  
He reached out with his other hand and touched her shoulder.  
"Wake up, Rey." He shook her gently.   
His Padawan mumbled sleepily, her tongue swirling around his finger before sucking again.  
Ben released her shoulder and used his free hand to undo his pants. He pulled out his leaking cock, rubbed some precum along his shaft, and started stroking himself in time with Rey's sucking on his finger, their matched movements slow and languid.  
Rey's hips started to rock again.  
Ben pulled his finger out of her mouth and rubbed his hand along her inner thigh.  
Her legs parted even more.  
"...Ben...." His name came out of her mouth like a sigh as her eyes opened and met his. With a sleepy smile, Rey arched her back, pushing her chest out. Her breasts were small, the nipples hard and pink.  
Remembering her earlier reaction to him sucking on her breasts, Ben leaned over and down, wrapping his lips around a nipple. He sucked on it hard, his tongue lapping and swirling around it. Soon, Rey began bucking her hips uncontrollably.  
Free hand still stroking himslf, Ben put his other hand between her legs, sliding two fingers into her while flicking his thumb over the swollen nub of her clit.  
Rey came instantly, her insides squeezing on his fingers. Ben keep going, bringing her to another orgasm before he withdrew his hand and sat back, waiting for her breath to return to normal.  
When it did, Rey turned over onto her side, reaching out a hand to push his away from his penis before she grabbed a hold, trying to wrap her slim fingers around it. She couldn't. She leaned over and began sucking on the silky head, moaning with sleepy arousal at the feel of him on her tongue.  
Ben placed his hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair as he let her suck him off at her own pace.  
Rey spent long minutes alternating between stroking, licking and sucking on him. She tried to take him deeper and deeper, but gagged every time she guided him to the back of her throat. After the third time, Ben gently placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head and telling her that she didn't have to deep throat him.  
"But I want too, _Daddy_." Rey said with a giggle before taking him back into her mouth. Ben tried not to show his amusement at how enthusiastic she was.  
Honestly, he was also impressed that she even wanted to try deep throating in the first place. She began sucking vigorously, pausing briefly to lick at the precum spilling out of his dick. When she tightened her grip painfully on his shaft and began stroking him roughly while sucking hard at the head, Ben shifted on the bed, struggling not to rock into the warm, wet heat of her mouth. He wanted to move so badly. But he didn't want to choke her.  
Rey kept licking, sucking and stroking him for several minutes, making little humming sounds of contentment as she did.  
Then she suddenly and unexpectedly took her hand off of his cock and buried her face in his crotch, taking nearly his entire length down her throat.  
Caught off guard by the action, Ben came with an animalistic grunt, unable to keep from thrusting up off of the bed, shoving his entire cock deeper into her throat.  
Rey gagged, but stayed still, hungrily swallowing as much of him down as possible before she pulled back, coughing. Ben grabbed his cock in a tight grip and slid out of her mouth, causing some of his semen to splash onto her chest. He took his other hand and gently pushed her back onto the bed before he straddled her and began rubbing his dick against her chest, careful not to put his full weight on her. After rubbing his cock head around one nipple, he began humping her chest, sliding his saliva coated cock in between Rey's tiny breasts. He rode out his orgasm even as semen gushed onto her nipples.  
He was only mildly surprised when the feel of his cock on her nipple caused Rey to cum.  
Stars, that was hot.  
He kept going until he felt another orgasm approaching.  
"Open your mouth, Rey." He said urgently. She eagerly did so, sticking out her tongue and sighing pleasurably when he began thrusting in and out with a gentle rhythm. She moved her tongue on him in unison until he started to pick up a bit of speed, in which she couldn't keep up. He reached down, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head up off of the pillow. Then, moving his hand around to the back of her head in order to hold her in place, he started thrusting a bit faster until he came in her mouth again. He clasped her head in both hands, holding her in place as, groaning, he pumped his cock into her mouth, shooting semen down her throat.  
This time, she swallowed it all, her hazel eyes locked on his the entire time.  
Panting, Ben released her head and climbed off of her to lay down beside her on the bed. "Your turn." He said huskily. Rey did not hesitate to straddle his chest, wanting to feel his mouth on her.  
Once on him, however, she grabbed the headboard, hovering over his chest as she had a sudden, irrational thought that she couldn't do to him what he did to her, because he might suffocate. At that thought, Ben couldn't help but to laugh.  
"That wouldn't be a bad way to die." He muttered. He reached up, grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until her pussy was level with his mouth. He started licking and sucking, driving Rey to the brink of an orgasm. But still, she held herself still, part of her wanting to lose herself in the pleasure, another part of her still worried that she would somehow hurt him.   
Stars, what if she accidentally put her entire weight on his face?  
Ben chuckled against her, and the deep sound rumbled through her cunt.  
"_It's okay. You won't hurt me. Go on and move." _He said telepathically.  
She did, tentatively at first, hissing at how good it felt.  
"_It does feel good, baby. It will feel even better if you hump my mouth."  
_Hump his....She couldn't....  
"_Yes, you can. I promise you won't hurt me."_  
Still uncertain if she would be able to move without hurting him, Rey forced herself to keep still even as her body began to tremble. Sensing her worry, Ben grabbed her hips, held her in place and began sliding his tongue up and down her wet cunt, quickly licking her up and down, pausing to suck strongly at her clit.  
He did this over and over again, carrying on for several long minutes until Rey moaning and shaking uncontrollably above him.  
"_That's it baby._"  
He continued licking and sucking faster and harder on her clit until she was trying to writhe on his face.  
Abruptly, he dropped his hands from her hips.  
"_Hump my mouth._"  
She finally did, grinding her pussy down onto his tongue, such a slave to the pleasure that her Jedi Knight made her feel that she completely forgot her worry. Each time her pussy rubbed against his tongue, she cried out sharply. He licked and sucked at her, effortlessly keeping up with her movements. He reached down with one hand to jerk himself off, growling because, by this point, his dick was feel overly sensitive. He quickly brought himself to an orgasm, shaking with the force of semen shooting out of his sensitive dick and splashing onto Rey's back.  
Once he came, he suddenly slid his tongue inside of her, shoving it in as deep as he could, causing her body to stiffen as she moved her hips in a circular motion. Ben growled with affirmation and grabbed her hips again, this time urging her on instead of holding her still.  
"_Just like that, baby. Cum on my tongue._"  
Unable to keep still, Rey began to violently buck her hips. Ben tightened his grip on her and helped her rock until she was fucking her pussy hard into his mouth with rough, urgent movements, knees planted firmly on either side of his head. When she came, she screamed out his name as he greedily lapped at her juices.  
When she was done, Ben re-tightened his grip, once again holding her in place. He sucked at her clit, gently at first, and then with more vigor, causing her to writhe wildly above him. Her hands gripped the headboard so tightly, her knuckles were white. She cried out shrilly as he kept devouring her. When she came yet again, she was suddenly unable to hold herself up, and started to fall on his face. Sliding his hands up her back to prevent her from falling (Though he _really _ wouldn't have minded having her literally sit on his face) Ben maneuvered both her and him so that they lay side by side on the bed. He held her close, shaking as badly as she was, and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  


* * *

**  
  
  
A pounding on the ship's door nearly two hours later woke Rey from a peaceful sleep. Ben slept beside her, his arms around her.  
**Dislodging herself from his sleepy embrace, Rey sat up, and winced at the dull ache in her cunt. Her hip bones hurt, as did her shoulder.  
But it was 100% a welcome pain.  
She absolutely _loved_ how rough Ben was with her.  
He was exactly as she had imagined days ago, when she had touched herself for the first time. She had known even then that her Jedi Knight would be rough.  
She shivered, recalling how insatiable Ben had been, how he had bitten, spanked and pounded into her.  
She wanted him again.  
But someone, no doubt Poe, was knocking loudly on the ship's door.  
Rey climbed out of bed, noting how sticky she was between her legs.  
She needed to clean up.  
But first....  
She grabbed her pants, then searched for her shirt. She didn't see it. After a brief search, she gave up and got dressed in her own pants and one of Ben's shirts. Then she made her way to the ship's entrance, trying not to limp.  
When she opened it, she was greeted with the visage of a concerned and annoyed Resistance pilot.  
"I've been knocking for like ten minutes! I even tried reaching you guys on my Holo-Projector!" Poe exclaimed when she opened the door.  
"We were asleep!" Rey snapped. Then, realizing how that sounded, she scrambled to backtrack, remembering Ben's words that she couldn't tell anyone about them.  
"I...I mean...I fell asleep....Then Ben fell asleep." She stammered lamely, face red.  
Poe studied her for a moment, taking in the fact that she was wearing what looked like Ben's shirt.   
But, instead of saying anything, he merely shook his head and shrugged. "We need to get going." He said. "If we leave now and fly for the rest of the day and a bit of the night, we can probably catch up to the First Order by early tomorrow morning." He explained. Rey nodded. "I'll wake Ben." She murmured. Poe nodded as well before turning and making his way back to his ship.  
Rey herself closed the Lighter ships doors and made her back to the room. She stripped off her clothes, went to the Refresher and drew a bath.   
A brief glance in the mirror showed that teeth marks had formed on her shoulder.  
From Ben.  
It was as though he had marked her as his.   
Rey couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.  
"_I am his._" She thought. "_And he is mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter soooooo much.  
At first, I wondered "Can I really have Ben saying 'fuck me hard'?"  
The answer was yes. Yes, I can. And so I did.  
Rey discovers that she's got a thing for her Jedi Knight spanking her ass, and Ben discovers that he's got a thing for his Padawan calling him Daddy. And they BOTH have a biting/pain kink.  
I case anyone is wondering about Rey cumming when Ben sucks her nipples, I based that scene off of an article that I read about 7 or so years ago, which stated that nipples have hundreds of nerves, and that nipple stimulation can cause an orgasm, more so in women who have smaller breasts. So I figured, Rey has small breasts. Why not let her cum just from having her nipples sucked?  
And as for Rey sucking on Ben's finger while she slept, she was subconsciously sucking on it the way she would suck on his dick. She even swirls her tongue around his finger the same way she would swirl it around the head of his dick.  
All in all, I wanted to make this chapter a bit more kinkier (Define kink, really. What is kinky to some is normal to others) than the last sex scenes.  
Anyway, both Ben and Rey are oblivious to the fact that Poe knows that they've been fucking.  
Get ready for the next chapter, though, guys.  
It will contain smut, revealing some new kinks that both Ben and Rey share.  
But it's also going to contain some......HA! I'm not going to tell you guys.  
Enjoy, for now. And look for a new chapter between Friday and Monday.


	9. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Rey and Poe arrive on Hoth and eventually, at the First Order current base.  
But before they catch up to the First Order, some fun ensues between the Jedi Knight and his Padawan, before they continue on with their mission, spotting various creatures along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey everyone. Here I am, back with a new chapter. I know that it's sooooo late being uploaded. But as I said in my last update, I had put this fic on hiatus due to my displeasure over the end of The Rise Of Skywalker.  
But now, after deciding to write my own Fix It fic for the films ending, I've decided to bring THIS fic off of hiatus.  
I know that in the last chapter, I promised some smut. But unfortunately, this latest chapter won't contain anything.  
I HAD intended to have smut. But I found myself re-writing a lot of scenes over and over again before coming to the conclusion that this chapter needs to be broken down into two parts, and that the smut will be included in the next chapter instead of this one.  
Still, I hope that you guys enjoy this, because it contains some angst, adorable fluff and the beginnings of Ben and Rey realizing that their feelings for each other are deepening beyond that of a sexual nature.

**   
  
  
  
  
HOTH  
EARLY MORNING  
  
  
  
They had arrived.  
  
**Ben landed his ship on a snowy field and powered down.  
They had _finally _ caught up to the First Order.  
Exhausted, Ben sat back in the pilot's chair and sighed.  
They had flown all day yesterday and well into the night to track the First Order.  
It was now 2:00am.  
He stood up and started to leave the cockpit.  
His Holo-Projector beeped.  
"Oh come on." Ben muttered as he turned back around and answered the call.  
Poe's image appeared before him.  
"Are you ready?" The pilot asked.  
"Hell no. I'm going to bed." Ben replied.  
"You're kidding??" Complete disbelief.   
"No I'm not."  
"But we have to find my Droid and-"  
"We flew all day and night. I am _tired_. I won't be able to focus on controlling anyone through the Force."  
Silence.  
"I'm going to bed, Dameron. You do what you want, though."  
Ben ended the call.  
He went to his room where Rey was sleeping.  
She was going to be excited to have finally caught up to the First Order.......  
.....Suddenly, Ben did not want her to accompany him.  
He had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen while they spied on the First Order.  
Frowning, Ben sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Rey while she slept.   
He had had this exact same feeling back at the Jedi Temple.  
_Something was going to go wrong_.  
He shook his head against the irrational thought. It was going to be a standard spying mission.  
They would stay a good distance away from the First Order, spy for a few days to make sure that they found someone as close to the top as possible before, after studying their mannerisms, taking control of that person.  
And that was it.  
They would use that person to gather as much information on the First Order as possible before returning to the Jedi Temple.  
An easy, simple mission.  
So why in the galaxy did he have such a foreboding feeling?  
Unless they got too close to the First Order, there was no way they would be detected.  
Nothing was going to go wrong.  
Everything would be fine.  
He had no reason to-  
Rey suddenly reached out and grasped his arm.  
"There's no reason to worry." She said quietly.   
Dammit.   
He woke her up with his silly worrying.  
Damn Force-Bond.  
Rey sat up, clad in one of his shirts.  
"It's okay, Ben." She spoke quietly. "This mission will go smoothly." She said with confidence.  
"I know that." Ben replied.  
"Then why are you so worried?" Rey asked. Ben hesitated, then shook his head, confused.  
"I'm not really sure." He admitted.  
He looked down at her hand on his arm, then slowly at the rest of her before settling on her face.  
She was so _small_.  
Force-Sensitive or not, Rey so physically _small_.  
Someone could easily overpower her if they caught her off guard.  
"_Like the Rodians."_ Ben thought, anger rising.  
Kriffing hell. Why hadn't he taught her hand to hand combat?  
He had just focused on developing her Force and Lightsaber abilities.  
He should have taught her how to fight hand to hand, in case someone disarmed her or somehow prevented her from using the Force.  
"Ben, I'll be fine." Rey said reassuringly. Her small hand tightened on his arm.  
"This will be an easy mission, sweetie. You said so yourself."  
"...Did you just call me 'sweetie'?" Ben asked, surprised. Rey tilted her head and smiled at him. "Yes, I did." She replied.  
Ben shook his head, not knowing how to respond.  
"We'll gather the information and then be back at the Temple before you know it." Rey said. She yawned suddenly. Then, giving a sleep smile, she laid down and tugged on his arm, urging him to lay down with her. Ben obliged, immediately pulling her close so that she was snuggled up against him.  
She fell asleep within minutes. But Ben was wide awake, trying to get rid of the unexplainable feeling that something was going to go wrong.  
"_Everything will be fine. I'm worrying for nothing_." Ben told himself.  
He sighed, then tightened his arms around Rey.   
He would not hesitate to protect her against any danger.  
  
  
  


* * *

**  
** **LIGHTER SHIP  
7:30AM  
  
  
Her Holo-Projector was beeping.  
  
**Grumbling sleepily, Rey burrowed deeper under the thick blankets on the bed, and sought out the additional warmth of Ben's body.  
This planet was a very cold place.  
Rey's Holo-Projector sounded off again.  
She was reluctant to leave the enticing warmth of being buried beneath the blankets with her Jedi Knight.  
"If you don't answer that, I will throw it out the window." Ben said sleepily, his deep voice rumbling in her ear. "It's too cold to open a window." Rey murmured, just as her Holo-Projector beeped again.  
She sighed and sat up, pushing the blankets down to her waist. Ben put his arm around her waist and drifted back to sleep.  
Rey leaned over and snagged her Holo-Projector off the nightstand.  
She switched it on and the collective faces of Rose, Paige and Finn appeared before her.  
Good morning, Rey!" He friends greeted her brightly.   
"Good morning guys." Rey returned the greeting quietly, hoping that they would pick up on her tone and lower their voices.  
They fell silent, and Rey was confused when neither of them bothered to speak again.  
"What?" She asked quietly. Her friends glanced at each other, but didn't bother to say anything.  
"Guys, what is it?" Rey asked again.  
They looked past her.  
She followed their line of vision and realized that they were looking at Ben.  
Sleeping.  
With his arm around her waist.  
Rey's face turned red.  
"......There's only one bed." She mumbled by way of explanation. She started to climb out of the bed, then remembered that she was only wearing one of Ben's shirts.  
"_Well shit."_ She thought, settling back into place.  
"_What's wrong_?" Ben asked telepathically.  
"_It's Finn, Paige and Rose_."  
"_Okay. What about them?_"  
"_I think they're probably wondering why I'm in bed with you."  
  
_"....._Oh._"  
"_What should I do?_"  
"_Tell them there's only one bed_."  
"_I did._"  
"_Well okay then. Problem solved." _Ben began to drift off again.  
"Rey?" Paige called her name.  
"Yeah?"  
"Should......Should we call you back?" Her friend asked.  
"No. No, it's fine. What's up guys?" Ret asked, quiet still.  
"Well.....We haven't spoken to you in a few days. We wanted to check on you to make sure that you were okay." Paige said. "I'm fine. I mean, there was an issue with some Rodians while we were in Mos Eisley." Rey explained. Her friends looked surprised. "Mos Eisley? I've heard that that place is dangerous. Is that where the First Order was?" Finn asked softly. Rey shook her head and began to quietly explain what had happened. As she did, rage began to fill her. Before she even finished, she was shaking with anger, struggling to speak without clenching her teeth. She knew that the emotion wasn't hers. Without thinking about it, Rey reached down and touched Ben's hand in a soothing gesture. It was brief, and she was sure that her friends had noticed. But she was unable to resist calming her Jedi Knight's volatile emotions. Especially when said emotion began to effect her.  
"Anyway, after discussing it with Master Skywalker, we decided that it would be best to work with Poe while gathering information on the First Order." Rey explained. Her friends nodded with thoughtful agreement. "It does make sense. The three of you get to collect information on the First Order and help Poe get his Astromech back." Finn said. He gave Rey a hard look. "You keep yourself safe." He said quietly. "Of course we'll be safe." I told you guys before, it's an easy mission." Rey replied. "It's not the mission that we're worried about." Her friend whispered. They all glanced at Ben again.  
Rey felt a wave of irritation.  
Without a word, she turned off the Holo-Projector and tossed the device on the nightstand.  
"_I don't care what they think. I don't care what **any**one thinks. Ben does not dabble on the Dark side._" She thought irritably, rolling her eyes. She thought of his confession yesterday, of how no one trusted him, and how everyone saw him as some sort of monster.  
Stars, he had been lonely his entire life just because of who his grandfather was.  
Everyone believed that he dabbled on the Dark side and expected him to fall at any moment.   
"_Not me_." Rey thought, shaking her head.  
She gazed down at her Jedi Knight, who slept on his stomach beside her.  
People had avoided him, had talked about him, had flat out refused to even befriend him, let alone get to know him.....All because of lineage.  
The knowledge was heartbreaking and made her tear up.   
Her throat tightened, unshed tears glistening in her eyes and as she fought the urge to cry.  
"Don't." Ben spoke suddenly, quietly.  
_Stars, she had woke him up with her feelings of pity_.  
Her Jedi Knight sat up with a sigh.  
"I told you, Rey, I don't need you to feel sorry for me." He said. But he didn't sound angry, just weary. Rey reached out and placed her hand on his arm.  
"I know. And I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I don't like the way you were treated." She replied.  
Ben sighed again.  
"I'm used to it, Rey. I have been for a been for a long time now." He said.  
Rey's hand tightened on his arm. "That's not okay, Ben. You shouldn't have to be used to that kind of treatment because you _never _should have been treated like that in the first place." She whispered angrily.   
"I can't change how people see me, Rey." Ben replied. He sounded......Sad.....Resigned. He looked down at Rey's hand resting on his arm before raising his eyes to meet her gaze. She saw the pain there before he quickly masked it.   
"We need to get to the First Order." He said.  
"We're here then?" Rey asked, understanding his need to change the subject.  
Her Jedi Knight nodded.   
"We got here a few hours ago." He replied.   
He climbed from the bed, and Rey followed suit. They showered together, then got dressed, with Rey following Ben's advice to dress in warm clothes, a coat, and gloves.  
When they stepped off of the ship, she suddenly understood why.  
There was snow and ice everywhere.  
"Where are we?" Rey asked, awestruck.  
"Hoth." Ben replied.  
Rey looked around, fascinated at the expansive snowy landscape, her eyes wide.  
"It's so beautiful." She breathed.  
".....You've never seen snow before, have you?" Ben asked softly. Rey shook her head. "No." She admitted, still eyeing the landscape before her.  
Overcome with curiosity, she hurried down the ships ramp and stepped onto the snow covered ground, delighted when it crunched beneath her boots. Leaning down, she pressed a hand to the snow. Her eyes widened at the coldness, the texture.   
Excited, she used both hands to scoop up some snow. She tossed it in the air, and laughed delightedly when it fell softly onto her head and on the ground.  
She then spent the next several minutes playing in the snow, tossing it all over the place, compacting some into a ball before tossing it into the air.  
Exhilarated, Rey eventually turned to Ben and found him watching her with an amused smile on his face, massive arms folded over his chest.  
"Having fun, scavenger?" He asked, raising one brow at her.  
Rey grinned. "Yes, I am." She replied.   
Ben shook his head, smile widening. "We have a mission to get to." He said in a teasing tone.  
"I know." Rey replied, returning his smile.  
"Let's go get started."She said.  
When Ben turned around and began walking toward Poe's ship, Rey threw the ball of snow that she had been holding at him, hitting him square on the back.  
Ben stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at her.  
"Really, scavenger?" He asked just as Rey threw another ball of snow...directly at his face.   
She burst into laughter at the way he sighed and looked at her.  
"Oh my stars, if only you could see how you look right now." She said, still laughing.  
Ben took a step toward her.  
With a whoop, Rey turned around and took off, running and sliding on the snowy ground.  
It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't being chased.  
A quick look over her shoulder told her why.  
Ben was using his Force abilities to quickly create a ball of snow.....that was at least three times as big as the one that Rey had made.  
Eyes wide, Rey turned to run just as the massive ball of snow hit her right on the back and knocked her face first onto the ground.  
Behind her, she could hear Ben laughing.  
Grinning, sputtering out the snow in her mouth, Rey struggled to get to her feet and turn around, only to slip and fall on her back.  
Blinking up at the sky, she made no move to get up, instead choosing to lay, panting, on the ground.  
"You okay?" Ben asked, approaching her.  
He leaned down, one hand extended to help her to her feet. Rey grasped his hand and allowed him to haul her to a standing position....Then she tackled him, using all of her weight to knock her Jedi Knight to the ground.  
Unfortunately, Ben was still holding her hand. He pulled her down with him. Rey landed on top of him just as he landed on the ground. Before she could move, Ben locked his arms around her and smirked up at her.  
"You let me knock you down, didn't you?" Rey asked in a mock accusatory tone. "Of course I did." Ben replied. Rey shook her head. "And here I thought that I had caught you off guard." She said with a pout. "Not a chance." Ben said, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. He gently pulled her head down for a kiss. Rey sighed into his mouth before deepening the kiss. They reluctantly stopped a few seconds later.  
"We really do have to go." He said. Rey made a sound of agreement and climbed off of him. They both stood up and helped each other brush off the snow on their clothes. Then they made their way to Poe's ship.  
Rey knocked loudly on the door while calling Poe's name. He opened it a few moments later and let them inside.  
"Man, it's cold." The Resistance pilot said, shivering.   
"I like it." Rey announced happily as she and Ben followed him into his ship. Poe glanced at her. "Have you ever been to Hoth before?" He asked, curious. Rey shook her head. "No. I lived on Jakku for a few years before going to Master Skywalker's Temple." She explained. "Oh." Poe considered her words before speaking again.  
"Well Hoth may seem likable now. But once nighttime hits, you won't find this planet so enjoyable." He warned. "It gets colder?" Rey asked. Poe nodded. "_Very _cold." He confirmed. He lead them to his galley, where he had laid out a breakfast of fish and bread.  
"I'm not sure if you guys have eaten yet. If not, help yourselves." He offered before moving over to the counter. Rey sat down at the table where the food had been laid out. When Ben made no move to do so as well, she spoke to him telepathically.  
"_Poe is making an effort to be nice. You can do the same_." She admonished. "_Besides, you haven't eaten since yesterday_." She added over his mental grumblings. She grabbed him and pulled him down into the chair beside her. She shoved a plate of food toward him. "_Eat_." She ordered silently just as Poe turned around, precariously balancing three mugs full of steaming contents.   
"Blue milk." The pilot announced. He sat a mug down for himself, handed another to Rey, who accepted it with thanks, then hesitated before holding the last mug out to Ben. Rey waited, seconds going by before her Jedi Knight accepted the mug. "Thanks." Ben said. The pilot nodded, then sat down. There was a minute of awkward silence before Poe, clearly uncomfortable, asked Rey about the Jedi Temple.  
Relieved to not have to sit awkwardly and eat, Rey began to tell him about her time so far at Master Skywalker's Temple, of her time as a Youngling before eventually becoming Ben's Padawan. As she described her training with Ben, she felt pleased at how powerful her Jedi Knight was.  
"I haven't seen any other Force-Sensitives outside of the Jedi Temple, but I don't think that any are as powerful as Ben." She said admirably. She glanced at Ben and saw that he was watching her and struggling not to look amused. When she glanced at Poe, he was also watching her. Blushing, Rey fell silent as she realized that she had been gushing over her Jedi Knight's strength.  
"You sound very proud." Poe observed, tone a little dubious. Rey lifted her chin. "Yes, I _am _proud." She replied irritably. Poe studied her for a moment. "I see." He said. Rey opened her mouth to respond, but Ben cut her off.  
"We need to get started." He announced, pushing aside the plate of barely touched food. He pushed back his chair and stood up. "The First Order is around here somewhere, likely in or near the mountains. We need to find them." He said. He gave Poe a dismissive glace before turning to Rey. "Ready." He asked. Rey nodded, rising to her feet. "Let's go." She said. She gave Poe a cold look before turning to follow Ben out of the galley.  
"Wait!" Poe called after them. "Let me get my coat." The pilot hurried out of the galley.  
Rey was fuming.  
"_He's no better than everyone else. They all distrust Ben_." She thought with a fierce scowl as she and Ben exited Dameron's ship. She stomped down the ramp and onto the snowy ground as the ship's door closed behind them.  
She was getting _real _tired of people acting as though Ben was the epitome of evil or something.  
"I told you, Rey, I am used to it. People have treated me like this my entire life. I've stopped letting it bother me a long time ago." Ben said as he walked beside her.  
Rey stopped and looked at him.  
"Are you sure? It doesn't bother you? Our minds are connected, Ben. I can feel what you feel. You don't like how people treat you. You wish that everyone would accept you." She began. She stopped when she saw how he looked at her, the expression almost like the one that he had when he told her about his grandfather.  
"I'm sorry." Rey apologized, reaching out to grasp his hand.  
"I am so sorry for how everyone treats you." She said.   
"Don't be." Ben murmured, sounded as resigned as he did earlier.  
It made Rey's chest hurt.  
"No one should be treated like a monster when they've never done anything wrong." She said.  
"You're right." Ben agreed with a quiet sigh.  
"But _you _don't see me as a monster. That's all I care about. No one else matter to me." He replied. He stopped, surprised by his own words. Rey was surprised as well. She stared up at her Jedi Knight as he frowned down at her before his brow cleared.   
"You're the only person who matters to me, Rey." Ben said, his dark eyes meeting hers. His hand tightened on hers, and Rey's heart skipped a beat as she felt the truth behind his words. She held his gaze.  
"And you're the only person who matters to me, Ben." She replied as honestly as he had spoken to her.  
"Rey, I-"  
Ben began, but stopped and glanced over his shoulder when the door to Poe's ship began to open.  
Rey gasped when Ben yanked her closer and kissed her quickly, his tongue moving over hers. She kissed him back before he released her. They both stepped back and stared at each other for a moment as something unexplainable passed between them, before turning to toward Poe's ship. Once the door opened, Poe stepped outside, clad in a jacket, gloves and hat. He approached them, expression apologetic.   
"I'm sorry if I offended you guys." He said.  
Rey tried not to glare. "Apology accepted." She said grudgingly. Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go." He said simply. Together, the three of them turned and eyes the mountains in the distance.   
"My ship came with a couple of Ice Crawlers attached to the back. We'll use those to get to the mountains, then continue on foot." Poe offered. He led them to the back of his ship where the vehicles were.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**TWO HOURS LATER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We're here."  
  
**At Ben's words, Rey raised her head. She had been snuggled up to him for warmth against the wind cold wind created by the speed of the Ice Crawler.  
The snowy planet of Hoth may have been beautiful, but the cold weather got old _fast_.  
She straightened up and peered in the direction that Ben was pointing in.  
"The First Order is in these mountains somewhere." He explained. Poe pulled up beside them and turned off his Ice Crawler. He studied the mountains that lay ahead of them before turning to his companions. He got out of his Ice Crawler.  
"This it it. Are you guys ready?" The pilot asked, patting the pockets of his coat. Ben and Rey climbed out of their vehicle.   
"We're ready." Rey said. They moved on foot, the three of them making their way into the mountains entrance.  
Time passed, and as they continued deeper into the mountain, Rey spotted several interesting looking creatures that she had never seen before. When she made inquiries, Ben patiently explained what each creature was:  
Ice Scrabbler.  
Rayboo.  
Sapphire Ice Worm.  
The Ice Worms, Ben had explained, often dug deep, winding burrows into the mountain which, when the wind blew through them at nighttime, created a sound that was similar to music.  
"I'd love to hear it." Rey said.  
"We're not going to be here during the night." Ben replied. "Why not?" Rey asked, turning her head to look up at him as they continued forward. Ben glanced down at her. "Remember what Dameron said earlier? It gets way too cold to be outside at nighttime." He explained. Rey glanced at Poe, who nodded in agreement. "You'll risk frostbite by being here in the middle of the night." The pilot said.   
Rey shivered, suddenly feeling even colder. She did _not _want frostbite.  
As they came into a small clearing, a rather foul odor filled the air.  
Rey came to a sudden stop and nearly slipped on a patch of ice. Ben caught her before she fell.   
What the kriff is that smell?" Rey demanded as she struggled to stand upright. Both Poe and Ben chuckled. "Tauntaun." The two men said in unison. "What?" Rey asked. Both pilot and Knight pointed across the icy clearing, and Rey peeked in that direction.  
There, in the near distance, were a pack of rather cute creatures with short coarse white fur, small pointed ears atop their head, and brown horns that protruded from the sides of their head and curled down to rest snuggly against their cheeks.  
Some of the creatures munched on icy plants and fungi, while others used their claws to climb along the sides of the mountain, their front arms short yet powerful looking.   
This time, it was Poe who offered up an explanation. Apparently the Tauntaun's pungent odor was caused by their ability to secret oils in order to attract a mate. The odor was also caused by the Tauntaun's layers of fat, which allowed them to become accustomed to the cold temperatures of Hoth.  
Rey wrinkled her nose.  
"They attract mates by smelling like _that_?" She asked, disgusted. Both Poe and Ben chuckled at her words.  
As they made their way past the herd of Tauntaun and out of the clearing, Rey thought that she heard faint a faint growling sound. When she paused and looked around, however, she didn't see anything.  
"Wampa." Poe said quietly. He explained exactly what a Wampa was: A massive, predatory creature over nine feet tall, weighing between 330-440 pounds, and feasted on flesh.  
"We want to avoid Wampas at all costs." The pilot advised. Rey shivered, and not just from the cold. She reached toward her belt and let her fingers dance over her Lightsaber.  
"_You don't want to ever be close enough to one of those creatures where you'd have to use your Lightsaber."_ Ben said telepathically.  
Behind them, in the distance, Rey heard terrifying growling and horrible squeals of what could only be fear and pain. She stopped and started to turn in that direction, but Ben blocked her path. "We need to keep going." He said.  
".....Are.....Are those Tauntaun being attacked by the Wampas?" Rey asked. Ben nodded.  
"Yes." He said simply.   
"Better them than us." Poe added grimly as the squealing and growling grew louder, leaving Rey feeling horrified.  
Ben urged he forward.  
Feeling nauseous, Rey hurried along with Ben and Ben at her side. Soon, the sounds faded into the distance.  
She wasn't sure how much time passed, but it felt like hours before they made it out the other side of the mountain.  
And there, in the distance, was a black building that could only be the base where the First Order soldiers were currently stationed.  
Even from a distance, StormTroopers were visible against the dark backdrop of the building as they milled around.  
A sudden wave of worry hit Rey, exactly as it had earlier in the morning while she slept.  
The emotion was not coming from her.  
"_Everything will be fine, Ben. Like you said, it will be a simple mission. We don't even have to get close to their base_." Rey said silently, reassuringly as she, Poe and Ben observed the First Order's base.  
She felt her Jedi Knight reach out and trail his fingers down her arm until his hand encountered hers. They were standing close enough together so that Rey was sure that Poe wouldn't notice the gesture.   
She took the opportunity to entwine her fingers with Ben's, smiling when she felt him grasp and squeeze her hand in a gesture that seemed as though he was seeking comfort from her touch.  
Rey squeezed his hand in return before releasing him.  
Her Jedi Knight was worrying for nothing.  
Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH, THE FLUFFY SNOW FIGHT SCENE GAVE ME LIFE!  
I really wanted to show a softer side to Ben, and a playful side to Rey. I need to establish that there is so much more between them than sex.  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter will contain smut, as well as something that I'm not going to tell you guys about. But I will warn you to prepare yourself, because things are going to get crazy.  
Did I deliberately leave this chapter off on an ominous note?  
Yes. Yes I did.  
In the meantime, I'll try to keep up with a weekly schedule for uploading new chapters. It's going to be hard, since I'm currently writing two fics at once.  



	10. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected attack leads to a critical injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey everyone.  
Here is my lengthy ass apology and explanation.  
I am SO sorry for not uploading a chapter sooner. I hope that no one is too angry with me for not updating this fic in over a month.  
As I've said before, I was experiencing massive writer's block. Writer's block so severe that I couldn't crank out a proper chapter to save my life.  
The block was caused by two reasons. One: I struggled with writing two specific scenes in this chapter, which I will explain in the End Notes. Two: The Rise Of Skywalker also contributed to my writer's block. It contributed in a sense because, due to my displeasure with the ending of the film, I felt compelled to write my own Fix It fics for the film because quite frankly, I did not like the conclusion to the Skywalker saga in the slightest.  
I've already got the beginnings of a Fix It fic titled Shake The Stars mapped out.  
However, due to the fact that THIS story Secret Desires Of The Heart is still ongoing and was started well before TRoS even hit theaters, I felt compelled to write another chapter for it instead of uploading a new fic.  
But writer's block kicked my ass, and I just couldn't crank anything out. And I didn't feel right about uploading a new fan fic while this one will left hanging.  
The writer's block has lifted now, thank God. And here we have it, a brand new, unfortunately short chapter.  
There's no smut here, unfortunately. I know that I promised it in the last chapter. But once I finally began writing this scene, I realized that smut just didn't fit into the equations at the moment.  
I promise that there will be a smut scene soon. I'll give you a hint as to what to expect. The scene was referenced in chapter two of my fic. (Remember that my chapters run differently because AO3 doesn't allow for a prologue option. So what is technically chapter one on this site is actually my prologue. And what is technically chapter three on this site is actually my second chapter.)  
If you guys want, go back and read the second chapter again, and see if you can guess which smut scene will be coming up very soon.  
Also, feel free to comment what you think the smut scene will be. I'm curious as to how many people will figure it out.  
Until then, I hope that you all enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

**   
CHAPTER NINE  
** **HOTH  
MID AFTERNOON  
  
  
  
  
Progress was slow.  
  
**Ben, Poe and Rey stood on a derelict balcony of a building that had no doubt once been part of the Rebel base years ago, and observed the small battalion of First Order Stormtroopers as they moved in and out of and around the building that served as their temporary base.  
Progress was slow for three reasons.  
One: No one in charge was present.  
Armitage Hux had immediately gone back to the First Order's real base after dropping the Stormtroopers off on Hoth with instructions to build the weapon.   
Two: The Stormtroopers didn't know what the weapon was for.  
Sure, they were diligently building said weapon according to the blueprints provided to them. But they had no idea exactly what and when the weapon was going to be used once its construction was complete.  
Three: Armitage Hux had, much to Poe's frustration, take his stolen Droid back to the First Order's base with him.  
All if this had been quickly discovered shortly after Ben had read the minds and taken control of every single Stormtrooper, one by one, days ago.  
With this knowledge, or lack thereof, there wasn't much information to be gathered.  
Ben had instead began to memorize the blueprints for the mysterious weapon with plans to relay the information to Luke, who would no doubt give the information to his mother Leia.  
"So what do we do now?" Rey asked.  
"There isn't much to do." Ben replied. "I'm going to find out who's in charge of the First Order, and where they're stationed. Then we'll give all the information to Skywalker." Ben explained.  
"What about my Droid?" Poe asked.  
Ben looked at him. "What about it? Hux has taken it with him. You're more than welcome to go after him and get your Droid back." He said.  
"We did agree to help him though." Rey pointed out. Ben shook his head. "That was before we knew that Hux had taken it back to the First Order's base. If he were still here, I'd have taken control of him and had him bring the Droid to us before wiping his memory. But he's isn't here. Where the First Order is, there is no way in hell the three of us are going to try and infiltrate their base over a Droid." He retorted.  
"But what if we-" Rey began.  
"No." Ben cut her off. "I'm not putting you at risk just so we can try and rescue a chunk of metal." He protested as he turned to face her.  
Over these past few days, the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen had steadily increased to the point where Ben was now convinced that the Force was trying to tell him something. When he had told Rey about it two days ago, Rey countered, with genuine curiosity, that she herself had experienced no such feelings, and wondered why the Force would only try to warn Ben and not her as well.  
Neither of them knew.  
But Ben, still certain that the Force was trying to tell him something, began meditating frequently, putting himself into a deep trance in order to connect with the Force on a more profound level, to open himself up with whatever it was that the Force was trying to tell him.  
Aside from the foreboding feeling, though, the Force showed him nothing.  
Without being able to tell if and when anything bad might happen, Ben asked Rey to stay close by his side, always, so that he could protect her should any threat arise. He also made her grudgingly agree, after an argument, that should things get really bad, she was to get back to the ship, activate the alarm and go home.  
Today was now their last day on Hoth, and Ben wanted nothing more than to get Rey off the snowy planet and back to the safety of the Jedi Temple.  
He had told her before that he would not let anything happen to her.   
And he meant that.  
"You're right." Poe said with a sight, interrupting Ben's train of thought.  
"I'll have to work out plans with the Resistance." The pilot said thoughtfully.  
"Let's get this over with, then." Ben murmured. He stepped back from the balcony, sat down and assumed a meditative pose. Rey sat beside him while Poe remained standing and kept watch on the First Order's temporary base.   
He cleared his mind before reaching out through the Force and taking control of the first Stormtrooper's mind he encountered.  
  
  


* * *

_He searched quickly and carefully, discovering three names:  
_Armitage Hux, Captain Phasma, and Snoke.  
_That third name.....  
__It sounded so familiar, as though he had heard it somewhere before.   
__Ben paused for a few seconds, briefly wondering how he knew that name.  
Unable to figure it out within a few seconds, Ben moved on, searching for a quickly gaining the information on the First Order's actual base.  
It was called Starkiller Base.  
It was located on an icy planet named-  
The sound of nearby growling caught Ben's attention.  
Withdrawing from the Stormtroopers mind, Ben climbed to his feet just as Poe and REy looked around with alarm.  
_"_We should leave." Poe said nervously.  
"Let's go." Ben agreed. he grasped Rey's arm and together, with Poe, they made their way out of the rundown building.  
A quick glance back showed that the Stormtroopers outside their own building had paused and were looking around, indicating that they too had heard the growling.  
"Is it a Wampa?" Rey asked.  
"Yes." Ben and Poe as they hurried toward the mountains.  
Ben didn't release Rey's arm as they entered the mountain, making sure that his grip was firm.  
Soon, they came into the clearing where they had seen the Tauntauns during their arrival when they first came to observe the First Order.  
The clearing, eerily silent and stained with frozen blood, was empty, and had been since the Wampa had attacked the Tauntaun a week ago.  
Ben, Rey and Poe moved quickly and carefully for a few minutes when more growling could be heard, the sound echoing throughout the clearing before growing louder.  
"Ben?" Rey looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.  
"Run." He urged. He shifted his grip to her hand and took off, with Poe cursing and running behind them with his Blaster drawn.  
Ben pulled out his Lightsaber, turning it on as the three of them ran through the mountain.  
Before long, they exit came into view.  
They ran toward it and outside. Ben could feel Rey's relief as silence greeted them while they approached their snow vehicles.   
He was still apprehensive, though, and scanned their surroundings as Rey climbed into the Ice Crawler. He glanced back toward the mountain's entrance. He didn't see nor hear anything. Reluctantly, he put his Lightsaber away and got into the drivers seat of his vehicle.  
"When we get back to our ships, I'm going to need you guys to sketch out the blueprints that for weapon that the Stormtroopers were working on." Poe said as he put his Blaster away.  
"Of course." Rey replied just as an unholy roar ripped through the air.  
A Wampa came charging out of the mountain, faster than any of them were prepared for.  
Rey screamed as the massive creature slammed into their Ice Crawler, flipping the vehicle over and sending them tumbling out. And though they didn't know it, Poe immediately jumped from his own vehicle, struggling with shaking hands to pull out his Blaster so that he could aid them. The Wampa was faster and got a hold of him, sinking its claws into his leg and yanking him off his feet.  
Ben used the Force to shove the Ice Crawler back, turning it over before it could crush him and Rey beneath its weight. "Get in and go!" He ordered Rey as he scrambled to his feet in time to see the Wampa dragging a screaming Poe back toward the mountain. The pilot was flailing around in an attempt to escape even as he tried to pull his Blaster out of his pocket.  
Cursing, Ben ran after the him. He waved a hand toward the Wampa, using the Force to send the ferocious creature flying backward.  
Freed from the Wampa's grasp, Poe got to his feet, Blaster in hand. He fired at the creature in a blind panic, missing completely.  
"MOVE!" Ben yelled as he reached the pilot. He grabbed the older man by his jacket and pulled him backward. Together, they turned and raced back toward the Ice Crawlers.  
A quick glance showed that the Wampa was getting back on its feet.  
Poe fired again as he and Ben reached their snow vehicles.  
"Dammit. I told you to leave." Ben said to Rey as she stared, trembling with fear, at the Wampa.  
Ben jumped into the Ice Crawler, started it up and drove back toward his ship, along with Poe, as the Wampa gave chase.  
"Shit. Take the wheel." He instructed. When Rey grabbed the wheel, Ben turned and rose in his seat.  
He was startled to see that the creature was closer than he had realized. It reached the driver's side just as Ben raised his hand to use the Force and shove it backward. But not before it managed to slice into the Ice Crawler with its formidable claws, easily carving through the metal as well as Ben's leg.  
The pain was sudden and severe, breaking his focus enough so that he was unable to throw the Wampa back far enough. The monster was back on its feet in a matter of seconds, quickly reaching the Ice Crawler once more.  
With a massive roar, it rammed into the vehicle again, knocking it off its wheels.  
This time, the vehicle flipped and rolled several times before crashing to a stop.  
Ben lost consciousness for a moment. When he came to, his body was wracked with pain, his ears ringing.  
Vaguely, he could hear screaming and growling. But everything sounded so muffled.  
The Ice Crawler was a complete wreck. Shrapnel from the vehicle had cut into his face, shredding it pretty badly. An even larger chunk of metal had pierced his abdomen, causing blood to bubble up as he tried to breathe. One of his arms was broken as well.  
Using his other hand, Ben reached up and wiped the blood from his eyes before turning to check on Rey.  
She was not there.  
It was then that he realized the screams he was hearing where from her.  
Fear clawed at his heart as he struggled to clear his head and focus enough to move the Ice Crawler from on top of him.  
He could also hear Poe screaming, as well as the sounds of growling and Blaster shots.  
"**Hold on. I'm coming."** Ben told Rey just as her screamed increased in volume, high pitched and full of pain.   
Through their Force-Bond, he could feel her terror even as her screams grew so loud, they almost seemed in human.  
Gritting his teeth, Ben shoved out with the Force and sent the Ice Crawler flying just as Rey's screams stopped. Their Force-Bond abruptly ended, leaving Ben with a hollow feeling.  
He managed to get to his feet in time to see the Wampa devouring Poe.  
Activating his Lightsaber, Ben moved as fast as he could and used the Wampa's distracted with consuming Poe to decapitate the creature.  
One single glance told him that the pilot was not going to make it.  
He died as Ben moved past him.  
Limping, he made his way over to Rey.  
....Or.....what was left of her.  
With tears on his face, he knelt down beside Rey's mangled corpse.  
Her eyes were open wide and sightless, her face contorted into an expression of abject terror and pain.  
Ben wanted to hold her in his arms.   
But there wasn't enough of her left to hold.  
Overcome with grief, he did not notice a shadow swiftly blocking out the sun as shots filled the air.  
  
  
_

* * *

**W**hat about my Droid?"  
Startled, Ben blinked at his surroundings.  
He stood on the balcony of the run down rebel base.  
Confused, he turned to Poe  
The pilot was staring expectantly at him, awaiting his answer.  
Rey turned to Ben as well, her brows drawn in an expression of concern.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed.  
The confusion that Ben had felt quickly vanished as he realized that he had just experienced a vision.  
"We need to leave." He said suddenly.   
Without waiting for a response, Ben grabbed Rey's hand and hurried from the building.  
Come on!" He snapped at Poe when he pilot remained where he was.  
"Ben? What's wrong?" Rey asked as the three of them ran down the stairs.  
"I just had a vision." Ben began. "You and Poe died. We need to leave before-"  
Growling from within the mountain could suddenly be heard.  
"-we get attacked. Dammit."  
Cursing, Ben pulled out his Lightsaber. Without a word, Rey drew hers as well. Even Poe pulled out his Blaster.  
Without a word, they began running through the mountain, sliding and stumbling on the snow and ice in their haste to get away as more growling could be heard.  
They raced through the clearing and within a few minutes, the mountains exit came into view.  
"Get in and go back to the ship." Ben instructed as they cleared the mountain.  
"What?? I'm not leaving you!" Rey exclaimed as they reached their Ice Crawlers.  
"Rey, go!" Ben snapped.  
He pushed her into the driver's seat of the Ice Crawler and turned toward the mountain just as a Wampa came charging out with a formidable roar.  
Poe and Rey screamed in terror.  
Pushing his own fear aside, Ben used the Force to send the creature hurtling back into the mountain.  
He glanced over his shoulder at Rey.  
"You _have _to go." He said urgently. When Rey shook her head, determined to stay with him, Ben turned to Poe.  
"Get her out of here." He said, and turned back to the mountain and the Wampa came rushing back out. He sent it flying again.  
Behind him, he could hear Rey arguing with Poe.  
"GET OFF ME, DAMMIT! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Rey was shouting.  
"LEAVE!" Ben yelled.  
The Wampa was charging from the mountain again, moving faster than before in it's rage.  
Ben knew that shoving it back wasn't going to be enough to stop it.  
He was going to have to find a way to kill it.  
When the Wampa got halfway to where he stood, he used the Force to halt it in its pursuit, effectively freezing its movements. The creature roared with indignation, struggling to break free.  
Cautiously, Ben approached it with his Lightsaber in hand. He ignored Poe and Rey's shouts for him to stop.  
He needed to maintain his focus.  
The last thing he wanted was for the Wampa to break free because he was distracted.  
When he reached the massive creature, he used the Force to bring it to its knees, raised his Lightsaber in the air and, with a swing, took its head.  
Sighing with relief turned back toward Poe and Rey and took a step in their direction.  
The first Blaster shot hit his left shoulder, knocking him down, which prevented the second shot aimed it his head from finding its target.  
Suddenly, shouting, cursing and Blaster shots filled the air as a group of Stormtroopers hurried from the mountain firing their weapons.  
One of them stopped by Ben, blocking out the sun and aiming directly at his head. Ben rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a shot to the face.   
He waved his hand and sent the Stormtrooper careening backward.  
Confused, he quickly got to his feet.  
This had not been part of his vision.  
He looked toward the Ice Crawlers, panicking when he saw neither or Poe.  
He realized within seconds that they were hiding behind one of the snow vehicles for cover.  
A quick survey showed that there were at least ten or more Stormtroopers surrounding them.  
Ben charged at them, alternating between using the Force and using his Lightsaber to take out the soldiers, dodging each time a Stormtrooper fired in his direction.  
Poe stood up from behind the Ice Crawler, firing his own Blaster.  
Rey rose to her feet as well, Lightsaber clutched in hand, eyes wide with fear and determination.  
"_Stay back_." Ben snapped telepathically when she started to walk around the Ice Crawler.  
A Stormtrooper turned in her direction, Blaster raised.  
Using the Force, Ben raised the soldier high into the air before letting go and allowing them to plummet back onto the ground.  
He ran forward, swinging his Lightsaber, slicing off limbs and heads of Stormtroopers as he went. But there were still soldiers between Ben, Rey and Poe.  
And more came out of the mountains.  
Soon, saturated various parts of the snow, the red color stark and vivid.  
Rey swung her own Lightsaber at one of the Stormtroopers that got close, cutting off the hand holding a Blaster. Poe fired at the soldider, landing a direct head shot. The pilot then grabbed Rey's shoulder and began pulling her back toward the Ice Crawlers.  
She turned to him, used the Force to push him back a few steps, then turned back toward Ben just as three Stormtroopers turned in her direction.  
She managed to slice off the arm of one while Poe shot and killed the other. Ben used the Force to drag the third Stormtrooper backward.  
But the soldier raised their Blaster at Rey and fired.  
A look of pain contorted her face before she fell to the ground.  
"NO!"  
Furious and fearful, Ben tightened his Force hold and snapped the Stormtroopers neck before redoubling his efforts to get past the rest of the soldiers.  
Another soldier suddenly shot him in the thigh, while another soldier fired at him, the shot hitting him in the abdomen and driving him to his knees.  
Poe managed to get off a few more shots before getting shot twice in both shoulders and falling to the ground.  
Clutching his stomach, Ben straightened up and hurled his Lightsaber, using the Force to send the weapon whipping through the air, slicing in half every Stormtrooper in its path.  
Finally, there was nothing but silence.  
Panting, Ben got to struggled to his feet and limped toward the Ice Crawlers, trying to move fast.  
Expecting more Stormtroopers to arrive, he was determined to get Rey back to the safety of the ship.  
He reached the vehicles in time to see Poe helping Rey to her feet.  
She was clutching her shoulder.  
When she looked at Ben, her face paled and he could feel her fear increasing through their Force-Bond.  
"I have a first-aid kit." Poe announced as he retrieved the container from somewhere in his Ice Crawler.  
When he turned back, the color drained from his face as an expression of fear crossed his face when he got a look at Ben.  
"Kriffing hell." He took a step forward, but Ben shook his head even as his vision started to fade.  
"Take care of Rey first."  
Was the last thing he said before he passed out.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone. I hope you guys liked this chapter, as short as it was.  
To address in another lengthy Note what I had mentioned previously, two scenes contributed to my writer's block.  
First and foremost, I had attempted to write, in detail, various scenes of Ben controlling Stormtroopers through the Force, seeing the First Order's temporary base through their eyes.  
When I tell you that said scenes bored me, they BORED me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't write detailed scenes in any way that would have been even remotely interesting. (It should be noted that as far as I know, there is no such ability for anyone to take over someone in a possession like style through the Force.)  
The second thing that caused writer's block was the Wampa attack.  
I had initially written it where the Wampa attacks Ben. And I don't just mean stunning him and dragging him back to its cave, either. I mean I had written a scene where Ben is violently mauled my the creature before he manages to kill it, and then falls into a coma. I had also written an avalanche happening, that separates Rey and Ben from Poe, trapping them in a cave for a little over three weeks.  
I had to scrap that idea, as wildly interesting as it had seemed to me. The reason? Ben and Rey would not have survived.  
If being brutally mauled by the Wampa didn't kill Ben, then blood loss surely would have. And even if Rey had used the Force to stop Ben from bleeding to death, she and Ben would have froze to death in the cave, with no food and no fire to keep them warm. They wouldn't have lasted three weeks. So, regrettably, I had to completely get rid of that scene and rewrite it as the version that I've given you guys here. I hope that you're all happy with it, and that it isn't super boring. I tried to make the attack as interesting as I could.  
Oh, as for Ben thinking that the Stormtrooper attack hadn't been a part of his vision, it actually was. When he had his vision, after Ben and Poe are killed by the Wampa, the sun was blocked out by a shadow and Blaster fire filled the air.  
The shadow was actually a Stormtrooper standing over him and shooting him dead. But Poe accidentally interrupted the vision by asking Ben about his Droid. Because of this, the vision never completed, leaving Ben to believe that the Stormtroopers attacking was something that the Force had failed to show him.  
And as for the Force not warning Rey at all, well, I'd say that the Force is a very mysterious thing that doesn't always do what is expected.  
Anyway, I hope that this chapter turned out satisfactory. I love the idea that even though Rey is stubborn and won't listen, she cares way too much about Ben and is willing to put her own life at risk to protect him.  
Thanks, as always, for reading, guys.


	11. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan again.  
Secrets are revealed.  
Feelings start to be realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see another chapter updated just a few minutes after my last chapter?  
I felt that, after a month of nothing, you guys at least deserved two new chapters to read.  
I hope that you all enjoy this one just as you've hopefully enjoyed the last one.  
It's another short chapter, but one that I loved writing.  
Again, there is no smut here. There will be soon, though. I promise.  
Enjoy this latest chapter, as it will contain secrets being revealed in a rather wild way.

** CHAPTER TEN  
SEVERAL DAYS LATER  
JEDI TEMPLE  
  
  
They were finally back at the Jedi Temple.  
  
**Rey barely registered when the ship landed.  
She did not take her eyes off of Ben.  
He was not conscious.   
He had, after waking up and passing out twice more, been unconscious ever since Hoth.  
Poe had taken off his coat, cut off pieces to create a tourniquet for his leg wound before using the remains of his coat to stop the abdominal bleeding that Ben was suffering from being shot.  
He had instructed Rey to to keep pressure on the wound.  
After using the Force to get Ben onto the Ice Crawler, Rey had done exactly that, also using the Force for added pressure.  
She wasn't even aware that no more Stormtroopers pursued them.  
Back on the ship she helped with the Force to get Ben onto a bed.   
Then Poe patched up his and Rey's wounds before announcing that he would fly them back to the Jedi Temple.  
When Rey didn't respond, the pilot hurried back to his own ship, collected his belongings, and came back.  
Unbeknownst to Rey, he had contacted Luke via Holo-Projector, quickly explaining the situation before getting coordinates for the Jedi Temple.  
Rey, unable been in a daze, unable to sleep or eat as she, fighting her grief, tried several times in vain to reach Ben through their Force-Bond as Poe flew them all back to the Temple.  
The door to the ship's bedroom suddenly opened and several people entered.   
They ushered Rey aside before lifting and carrying Ben into the Jedi Temple.  
Rey followed, barely able to walk after a week of no food or sleep.  
When someone called her name, she looked around saw Master Skywalker, Rose, Finn, Paige and two older people that she didn't recognize.  
Not knowing what to say, Rey turned away followed the other Jedi as they carried Ben to the medical ward of the Temple, not even noticing that the hallway was filled with wide eyed Younglings, Padawan and Jedi.  
Master Skywalker and the other followed along, asking questions as they all crowded into the room.  
"Rey, what happened?" Finn asked. Rey shook her head, not trusting herself to speak without crying. It took all of her willpower not to burst into tears.  
When the Jedi laid Ben onto a bed, Rey took a step toward her Jedi Knight, stumbled and nearly fell.   
An older man that she didn't recognize caught her.  
"Easy." He advised.  
Rey pulled back and once more turned to Ben.  
"What happened, Rey?" The question came from Master Skywalker.  
One of the Jedi, an older lady named Ari turned to him.  
"Questions later. Right now, these three need to be healed." She said. She moved toward Rey, but Rey shook her head.  
"Ben first." She said just as she noticed that two more Jedi were by the bed and working on healing Ben.  
Ari healed Rey within a minute before she moved to Poe.  
Feeling a bit more focused now that she had been healed, Rey moved to a chair by the bed, sat down and immediately reached out to Ben through their Force-Bond.  
There was nothing but silence.  
"Poe." Master Skywalker turned to the pilot. The Resistance member indicated for Luke to follow him out of the room.  
Both men stepped out, quietly closing the door behind them as Ari moved forward to aid in healing Ben.  
Rey looked at her friends before turning her attention to the two older people in the room.  
The man was tall, with a head full of gray hair, and older than Master Skywalker himself. With gray stubble on his face, he looked kind of scruffy. He was holding the hand of the woman with him. She was short, with graying brown hair pinned up in a braided style. She had enormous, familiar looking brown eyes.  
Startled, Rey realized that the woman was the same lady that she had seen from Ben's memory more than a week ago.  
They were Ben's parents.  
They both watched their son with equally worried expressions.  
Suddenly, the medical room door opened and Luke stuck his head in.  
"Rey. I need to talk to you." He said, his tone of voice instantly putting Rey on edge.  
Everyone in the room turned to look at the Jedi Master with surprise.  
Frowning, Rey got to her feet and exited the room.  
"What is it?" She asked Master Skywalker as she closed the door behind her.  
She glanced questioningly at Poe, noting that he looked a bit sheepish.  
She turned back to Master Skywalker.  
The older man studied her for a few seconds, hesitating.  
"....Are you and Ben....In a relationship with each other?" He asked quietly, well aware of people standing around.  
Rey's mouth fell open in shock.  
"How did you?...." She began before it quickly dawned on her. She turned to Poe, understanding the sheepish expression on his face.  
"How did _you _know?" She demanded in a whisper.  
"That's irrelevant at the moment." Master Skywalker interrupted, tone quiet.  
"This _conversation _is irrelevant at the moment. Ben is _hurt_." Rey said exasperated.  
"Rey, you know that Jedi and Padawan are not allowed to form emotional attachments, let alone sleep with each other." The older man said after another moment of hesitation.  
Rey opened her mouth, but closed it when she didn't know what else to say.  
"I've called an impromptu meeting with the Jedi Council. Come along." Master Skywalker said before turning and walking down the long hall.  
"The Jedi Council???" Rey gawked after him before turning to glare at Poe. "You son of a bitch." She hissed before turning and storming down the hallway, ignoring the people standing around, craning their necks to find out what the whispered conversation Rey had just had with Master Skywalker was about.  
When she reached the massive double doors to The Jedi Room, she didn't bother knocking. She entered without knocking, closing the doors behind her before turning to stare defiantly at the four Jedi seated in the room.  
For a moment, no one said anything.  
Then a Jedi Master named Elisa finally spoke up.  
"The relationship between a Jedi and their Padawan is strictly forbidden." The woman said.  
Rey grimaced. "I know." She replied.  
" Did he threaten you in any way?" The question, from a middle aged Jedi man named Niko, caught Rey off guard.  
"_Threaten _me??? What are you implying???" She demanded.  
"You are young," Niko said. "Ben is a rather intimidating man. If he threatened you or forced you into a relationship-"  
"_Forced- _Are you crazy?! Ben never forced me to do anything." Rey protested.  
"Are you sure, Rey? Given the fact that he's your Jedi Knight, he may have coerced you into doing things that you didn't want to do, and used his position to do so." Master Elisa said.   
"No! That's not how it happened!" Rey exclaimed, her frustration growing. "We just-"  
"Rey, I'm sorry. But regardless of how it happened, we cannot allow this to continue." Master Skywalker interrupted. "We'll have to find another Jedi Knight or Master to train you." He said after a brief hesitation.  
Rey's stomach dropped.  
"...You....You can't do that." She said, her voice shaking.  
"It's for the best, Rey." Luke replied, his eyes kind, almost regretful. "There's another Jedi Temple on nearby planet. We'll have you stay there, temporarily, until we find a suitable Knight or Master for you." He explained.  
Feeling sick to her stomach, Rey shook her head. "You're kicking me out because I had sex with Ben?" She asked.  
"No, Rey. We aren't kicking you out. You'll just leave for a little while until we find another person to train you." Elisa said.  
Master Niko stood up. "I will check on Jedi Solo. If he's awake, I will inform him that he will no longer be Miss Rey's Jedi Knight." He announced before quickly leaving the room.  
Feeling a bit dizzy, Rey watched him go, barely able to comprehend what was going on. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned back to Luke and the other Jedi.   
"...I don't want to leave...And I don't want another Jedi to train me." She said.  
It's for the best, Rey. You are young and impressionable." Master Elisa replied.  
"It's best that you stay away from Ben so that he cannot corrupt you." The other Jedi in the room, a young man named Bulsa, spoke up.  
Rey started to protest, but stopped when she suddenly and clearly felt Ben through their Force-Bond.  
"_Where are you?" _ Ben demanded.  
"_In the Jedi Room. They're trying to make me leave for another Temple and another Jedi Knight." _Rey immediately replied.  
"_I'm coming." _Ben said.  
"Rey? Did you hear what I asked you?" Master Elisa questioned.  
Rey barely spared the woman a glance. She whirled around, used the Force to open the huge double doors, and ran from the room.  
  
  


* * *

  
**Ben opened his eyes and blinked up at a ceiling that he did not recognize.**  
"Good. You're awake."  
The voice, a familiar one, was one that he had not heard in years.  
Ben sat up, surprised to see his mother and father standing at the foot of the unfamiliar bed that he had been laying on.  
His parents faces were etched with concern.  
Realizing that he was no longer on Hoth and was somehow instead back at the Jedi Temple, Ben said the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Where is Rey?" He asked.  
"Miss Rey is no longer any of your concern." Another voice replied.  
Ben looked around to see Jedi Master Niko standing nearby. Also in the room where Poe, Finn and the Tico sisters, and three more Jedi named Lara, Arron, and Broderick.   
The answer of Rey no longer being his concern had come from Master Niko.  
"What the hell do you mean, Rey is no longer my concern?" Ben demanded, climbing from the bed.  
"Ben, you should rest." His mother advised.  
Ben stared at her for a moment, then turned back to Niko. He didn't have time to process why his parents were suddenly at the Jedi Temple.  
Rey was more important.  
The last thing he remembered was being on Hoth and instructing Poe to take care of Rey after they were all attacked.  
"Where is Rey?" He demanded again.  
"I told you, Miss Rey is no longer your concern. Not after what you've done to her." Niko said, his tone disgusted.  
"What the hell are you even talking about?" Ben demanded.   
When didn't respond, Ben walked toward the door, only to stop when Niko moved in front of him and blocked his path.  
"Get out of my way." Ben ordered.  
"What the hell is going on?" Han demanded.  
"Your son has corrupted and slept with his Padawan. That, as you may or may not know, goes against Jedi rules." Niko explained disdainfully.  
The room erupted into exclamations from everyone, ranging from shock to words of how ridiculous it was.  
Ben had no idea how Niko had found out.  
And right now, he didn't care. He would get answers later.  
He reached out through the Force-Bond and immediately felt her anguish.   
He attempted to step past Niko, but the Jedi Master once more blocked his exit.  
With a wave of his hand, Ben used the Force to yank the man away from the door.  
He quickly left the room.  
"_Where are you?" _He asked Rey.  
"_In the room The Jedi Room. They're trying to make me leave for another Temple and Jedi Knight." _Rey said fearfully.  
Like hell they were.  
"_I'm coming._" Ben replied, stalking down the hall. He ignored the people standing around.  
"Get back here! You are no longer allowed contact with Miss Rey!" Niko suddenly yelled from behind him.  
Ben ignored the older man and continued toward the Jedi Room.  
He suddenly felt himself being pulled backward by Niko's Force ability. He turned, used his own Force to send Niko stumbling backward, then quickened his stride.  
On the opposite end of the hall, he saw the double doors open and Rey came running out.  
Within seconds, he could see Luke and he other Jedi right behind her.  
When she saw him, she began running in his direction. Ben started to do the same when he felt Niko pulling him back again.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ben shouted as more people gathered in the hallway, chattering excitedly.   
He turned again, once more using his own Force ability to knock Niko down before he turned back to Rey in time to see another Jedi named Bulsa had gotten a hold of her arm. She was struggling in his grasp despite Luke ordering him to stop.  
Bulsa began pulling Rey back into the Jedi Room even as she floundered in his grasp.  
"LET GO OF HER! REY!" Ben ordered just as Niko tried to drag him back once more, yelling that he was not allowed near Rey, putting more efforts.  
Even as he was pulled backward, Ben waved his hand at Bulsa, moving the man's hand off of Rey's arm before sending him flying backward into the Jedi Room. He twisted around and shoved Niko back, sending him hurtling down the hallway.  
"REY!"  
Freed from Niko's grasp, Ben raced down the hall to Rey as she ran toward him. He caught her as she threw herself into his arms and held her close, neither of them noticing that everyone had suddenly gone completely silent.  
"It's okay." He said comfortingly to Rey when he felt her trembling.   
She raised her head to look up at him, tears on her face.  
"Ben...I don't want to leave." She said.  
Ben gently wiped away from tears. "You're not going anywhere." He replied before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. She stood on tip toe and kissed him softly on the mouth.   
Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked around, finally noticing that the hall was filled with people staring wide eyed.  
At him.  
And Rey.  
Holding each other.  
And he had just kissed her.  
......Oh......  
Kriffing hell, everyone now knew that they were together.  
So much for keeping his and Rey's relationship a secret.  
He glanced down at her and saw that her face was bright red. But she stayed in his arms.  
Down the hall, Niko had gotten to his feet. Bulsa came out of the Jedi Room.  
Ben moved so that he was standing in front of Rey.  
"Everyone stop!" Luke ordered angrily.  
Niko and Bulsa hesitated.  
"But you said-" Niko began, when Leia's stern voice suddenly rang out.  
"I think everyone needs to calm down and talk before anyone else decides to yank my son around some more." She said as she came striding down the hall. Han followed right behind her, Blaster in hand, glaring at Niko as he passed the Jedi.  
Rey peeked out from behind Ben before moving to stand by his side. She reached out and grasped his hand.  
"That is forbidden." Bulsa said.  
"Oh fuck off." Rey snapped. Ben snickered at everyone's shocked expressions. They likely had never heard Rey curse before.  
Luke looked around at the crowded hallway.  
".....Everyone go back to what ever it was that you were doing." He ordered sternly as Han and Leia reached them. People hesitated, and Luke had to tell everyone again to go before people actually started to leave.  
When the hall was empty, Luke sighed, gave his sister and his brother in-law a brief smile, then turned to glare at Niko.  
"We will sit down and talk like _civilized _ people." He said.   
The younger Jedi glared back for a moment before dropping his eyes. "Yes, Master Skywalker." He replied.  
"Wait here." Luke said to Han and Leia before he turned and walked into the Jedi Room.  
"This is ridiculous." Ben heard Han mutter. He glanced at his father, and then his mother.  
He hadn't seen either of them in years. Yet here they were.  
"Are you alright?" Leia asked.  
".....We'll talk later." Ben replied before leading Rey into the Jedi Room.  
As soon as the doors closed behind them, Niko spoke up.  
"The Jedi Code strictly forbids the forming of emotional attachment." He said loudly.  
Luke held up his hand.  
"Jedi Solo is well aware of the Code. We'll give him a chance to explain himself." He offered.  
"Explain myself?" Ben scoffed. "Do I _look_ child to you? My relationship with Rey is none of the Jedi Council's business." He snapped.  
"They think that you forced me into our relationship." Rey said quietly.  
"The _fuck_?" Ben glared at the Jedi seared in the room.  
"I've never forced Rey to do anything that she didn't want." He replied.  
Elisa shook her head. "The Jedi Code-" She began.  
"_Fuck _the Jedi Code! And fuck this bullshit meeting." Ben cut her off. "If you all want to stick to some ancient code, go right ahead. But I won't." He said.  
"You agreed to the Jedi Code when you completed your trials." Bulsa pointed out.  
"I've changed my mind." Ben sneered.  
Niko opened his mouth, but Rey, still holding Ben's hand, spoke up. "I....Don't really agree with the Jedi Code. It's barbaric-" She started to say, but Niko cut her off.  
"You aren't a Jedi yet. And after this, you'll likely never be one. If you think that the Jedi Code is barbaric, then you are a foolish, stupid-"  
"_Watch _it." Ben snarled.  
"Stop. Both of you." Luke spoke up.  
"Let Rey continue." He said, his eyes on her.  
Rey drew in a shaky breath. Ben could tell that she was nervous. He gently squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him before turning back to the other Jedi. Ben watched her as she spoke.  
"Telling someone not to form emotional attachment, to not have emotions because it's the only way to achieve peace.....That's inhuman." She said. "To be void of emotions makes a person hollow and empty. I don't want to be like that. _No one _should be like that." She concluded.  
Silence greeted her statement.  
Finally, Luke spoke. "Maybe you're right." He said thoughtfully.  
"_Right?? _She isn't _right!" _Niko exclaimed. He glared at Rey.  
"This is a Jedi Temple. The Code is for Jedi to follow. If you're refusing to follow the Code, then you should go elsewhere." He said disdainfully.   
Rey shrank back. "This is my only home." She whispered.  
Ben released her hand. He felt her instantaneous anxiety, only for her to calm down when he put his arm around her.  
"We'll both leave then." He said.  
He was serious.  
The silence that greeted his statement was full of surprise, even from Rey before he felt her pleasure and contentment at his words.  
"That won't be necessary." Luke said quickly.  
Niko turned.  
"You will _not _play favorites just because he's your nephew." He snapped.   
It was Luke's turn to glare. "I am _not _playing favorites." He replied.  
As a heated argument erupted between them, with Elisa and Bulsa jumping in, Ben leaned down to say in Rey's ear.  
"So much for Jedi showing no emotion." He murmured.  
Rey giggled and turned to look up at him.  
"Let's get out of here." She whispered.  
"Good idea."  
With a wave of his hand, Ben opened the doors to the Jedi Room.  
"Wait a minute-" Luke began as Ben and Rey stepped out into hall.  
But with another wave of his hand, Ben closed the doors.  
He was no longer interested in what they had to saw.   
The only person who mattered to him was right by his side, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT** Guys, I may have bungled the last half of this chapter here. While Luke may be in charge, he isn't too keen on upholding the Jedi Code. I tried to convey that, and I think I failed.  
I'll try to explain it here:  
Luke hesitates when asking Rey about her relationship with Ben not because he was embarrassed with having to ask, but because he knows that since they broke the rules, he'll have to take some action so that it doesn't look as though he's playing favorites. But instead of making a decision on his own, since he IS in charge, he hastily calls an impromptu Jedi Council meeting. In the meeting, as I hope everyone has noticed, Luke is very quiet, hardly saying a word while the other Jedi talk to Rey. When he DOES speak up, he hesitates when telling her of the decision that he and the other Jedi made (The decision was made before Rey entered the room. And since the scene is told from her POV, we never see the Jedi Council discussing this. But note that the decision was reached after a brief argument within the Jedi Council), he hesitates before telling her that they will find another Jedi for her. When he tells her that she has to leave for a little while, he's regretful. (I edited out the part where his eyes are described as determined because I realize that that contradicted what I was trying to convey from Luke in that moment. I've also edited it so that it's Master Elisa who tells Rey that she's young and impressionable, instead of Luke.) When Ben is in the meeting, Luke is quiet once again while the other Jedi speak. And when Rey speaks of how the Jedi Code on not forming emotional attachments is wrong, Luke listens to her and agrees. He even states, when Ben announces that he'll leave with Rey, that it won't be necessary for them to go.  
All in all, I'll likely go back and edit this chapter some more to make it more believable that Luke is not exactly on board with the old Jedi Code. Please keep an eye out for a revised version.  
**END EDIT**  
I cannot say enough how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. Particularly the scene where Ben and Rey are fighting to get to each other.  
It was meant to loosely mirror the scene in the previous chapter. But instead of the danger of them being shot and killed by Stormtroopers, it's just sanctimonious Jedi trying to force them to uphold the Jedi Code.  
Things will get crazy again in the next chapter, which will be uploaded in a few days.  
Feelings will be revealed, confrontations will be had, and shit will hit the fan worse than it did during the Wampa/Stormtrooper attack.  
But before the shit hits the fan, there will be smut, as promised. Lol.  
And like I stated in the Notes of the last chapter, said upcoming smut was referenced in chapter two, not only in the chapter itself, but also in the End Notes.  
Any guesses as to what it will be? ;D


	12. INDEFINITE HIATUS

Sorry to announce that this fic will be on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time.

I have not abandoned writing it.

But as of right now, it is on hiatus.  
  
I apologize to everyone who was looking forward to a new chapter.


End file.
